The Devil Loves Cinnamon Remake
by Iam E.L.F and JOYer
Summary: CHAPTER 10 is UP! "Yeah, I know." Jawab Dylan "You two make conspired right? Because both of you was not ready for marriage. (Kalian berdua bersekongkol kan? Karena kalian belum siap menikah kan. )" Dylan tertawa lagi. "but I admit you're so wonderful. (Tapi aku akui kau hebat)" Tambahnya "Why?" tanya Sungmin. Pairing KyuMin/GS
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Sungmin kaget melihat sosok namja dihadapannya. Namja berkaus pink itu adalah setan. Ya, setan, setan sungguhan dan senang sekali mencium aroma kayu manis. Namun, jika sosok itu memang bisa mengabulkan permintaannya, Sungmin akan melakukan apa saja. Eomma tercintanya yang sedang koma, harus sadar dengan cara apapun. /Pairing KyuMin/GS

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

The Devil Loves Cinnamon Remake

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Lee Leeteuk as Eomma Sungmin (Yeoja)

Lee Kangin as Appa Sungmin (Namja)

Shin Donghee as Shin Ahjussi (Namja)

And Other Cast Member Super Junior

Rated : T

GS, Typo bertebaran

FF ini diangkat dari sebuah buku berjudul The Devil Loves Cinnamon, tentunya dengan sedikit perubahana di sana sini.. Ada yang sudah pernah baca bukunya, chingudeul?

**Chapter 1 : Awal Segala Kesulitan**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

"Eomma bangga tidak padaku?" tanya Sungmin pada eommanya ketika mereka berjalan bersama menuju pintu keluar Oliympic Hall, Seoul.

"Eomma bangga padamu." jawab Leeteuk

"karena aku bisa lulus tepat empat tahun?"

"Karena kamu adalah kamu, chagiya. Eomma selalu bangga." Ujar Leeteuk seraya membelai rambut putri kesayangannya.

"Eomma, apa Appa bangga padaku juga?"

"Tentu saja. Buktinya Appa datang ke wisudamu." Eomma menunjuk suaminya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Namja itu memunggungi mereka. Ia sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggamnya.

"Ne." Sungmin tersenyum "Aku senang. Aku sempat berfikir appa tidak datang. Appa kan sangat sibuk." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Sesibuk apapun, Appa-mu pasti datang. Dia sangat menyayangimu, min." sahut Leeteuk mengelus tangan Sungmin lembut.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat mendengar ada suara yang memanggil namanya. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat teman- temannya. Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, dan Kim Heechul, menghampirinya. Mereka semua masih mengenakan toga.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee eomma" sapa mereka ramah

"Annyeonghaseyo" balas Leeteuk

"Min, kami akan menginap di apartemen baru Kibum." Eunhyuk yang paling cerewet memulai percakapan. Dengan kedua tangannya, dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Kau harus ikut!"

"Kemudian malamnya kita pergi ke Club Volume ." tambah Heechul. Dia memang paling hobby clubbing.

"Mmm…. eotteohkaeyo?" Sungmin bimbang "aku tidak membawa baju ganti"

"pakai punyaku saja" Kibum menawarkan. "wookie juga memakai punyaku"

"ne" Ryeowook membenarkan. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat.

"ikut saja, Minnie " sela Leeteuk, memberikan izinnya.

"boleh, eomma?" Sungmin menatap eommanya dengan tatapan penuh kegembiraan.

"boleh. " Leeteuk menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Putri tunggalnya itu memang sangat manja. "Tapi, tidak perlu pinjam baju Kibum. Takut Merepotkan" Leeteuk mengajukan syarat. "Beli sendiri saja. Belanja dulu tidak apa-apa, kan?" Eomma Sungmin meminta persetujuan yang lain.

"Gwaenchana, Lee eomma," jawab mereka kompak.

"Apalagi, kalau kita dibelikan juga." Tambah Eunhyuk diiringi tawa teman-temannya.

"Sungmin." Tiba-tiba, appa Sungmin sudah ada diantara mereka. Tangannya masih memegangi telepon genggam di dekat telinga. "Appa harus kembali ke kantor," katanya, "Ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Makan-makannya besok saja, ya?"

Tanpa sanggup dicegah, seberkas kekecewaan menyusup di hati Sungmin. Kangin memang selalu menomorduakan dirinya. Sungmin mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Kangin.

"Tapi, Sungmin mau menginap di apartemen Kibum, Appa" Sungmin memberi tahu Kangin.

"Lho? Eomma pulang sendirian?" tanya Kangin sambil menatap istrinya cemas.

"Gwaenchana, yeobo." Jawab Leeteuk. Tangannya membelai halus lengan suaminya. Dia tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Ya, sudah" Kangin tersenyum kepada istrinya. Lalu, dia menatap Sungmin dan berkata "Appa berangkat sekarang, ne? Yeorobun, chukkhaeyo."

"Gamsahamnida, Lee appa"

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Appa Sungmin melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Eomma juga langsung pulang, ne, changiya?" kata Leeteuk kepada putrinya "kamu hati-hati. Kalau mau pulang, telepon dulu. Biar eomma minta tolong Shin ahjussi buat jemput kamu"

"Andwaeyo, Lee eomma. Biar Eunhyuk saja yang mengantar Sungmin. Sekalian lewat." Eunhyuk menawarkan.

"Ya, sudah" Leeteuk mengangguk. "Hati-hati, ne? Pulangnya jangan terlalu pagi. Jangan minum yang aneh-aneh. Jangan pakai narkoba."

"ne, Lee eomma" Teman-teman Sungmin menjawab dengan sopan.

"gomawo, eomma" Sungmin memeluk Leeteuk erat-erat. "Karena eomma, hari ini jadi hari terbaik dalam hidup aku."

"Ah, kamu ini." Leeteuk tersenyum geli mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. "eomma pulang, ne?"

"ne"

"hati-hati"

Leeteuk pun masuk ke dalam mobil yag sudah menunggu di depan mereka sejak tadi. Kelima yeoja muda itu melambaikan tangannya hingga sedan warna hitam itu hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Nah!" Eunhyuk langsung buka suara. " kita mau belanja di mana?"

0o0o0o0o Skip Time o0o0o0o0o0

"Aigoo!" Eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. "Lelah sekali! Kalian yakin masih mau clubbing?"

"Iya, dong!" sahut Heechul yang duduk di kursi makan sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Aku tidak ikut, ah! Lelah!"

"Ah! Kamu menyebalkan, hyuk. Kan, masih lama. Masih ada waktu untuk istirahat. Sekalian kita merayakan bisa lulus bersama" protes Heechul

"Merayakannya, kan, bisa besok" sahut eunhyuk tidak mau kalah

"Kalau kamu tidak ikut, aku jadi tidak punya saingan flirting. Yang lain, kan hanya bisa dance saja, Hyuk. ikut ya? Pleaasseee.."

"Mmmm…., kalau semua ikut, aku akan ikut" Eunhyuk akhirnya menyerah

"Semua ikut, kan?" Heechul bertanya

Kibum yang sedang mencari makanan kecil untuk teman-temannya mengacungkan jempol dari balik pintu lemari es.

"Wookie?"

"Sip!"

"Minnie?"

"Ikut."

"Oke!" pekik Heechul senang. " Jadi, semuanya ikut!"

Selepas istirahat dan makan malam, Sungmin dan teman-temannya bersiap-siap untuk pergi clubbing. Sungmin sedang menata rambutnya ketika handphone-nya berbunyi. Ketika melihat angka-angka yang tertera di layar, Sungmin mengerinyit. Dia tidak mengenali nomor itu.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat, Min?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Nomornya tidak ku kenal."

"Angkat aja dulu" saran Kibum

"Siapa tahu penting" tambah Ryeowook

"Sudah berhenti berdering" Sungmin membela diri

Handphone berbunyi lagi. Nomor yang sama.

"Angkat, Min"

"Yeoboseyo?" Sungmin menjawab teleponnya dengan ragu-ragu. Teman-temannya mengawasi dengan cemas.

"Iya, Betul"

"Oh?" Wajah Sungmin memucat, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Heechul saling melempar pandang. Mereka bergegas mendekati Sungmin.

"Ne, Saya ke sana sekarang." Sungmin menurunkan handphone dari telinganya. Kedua matanya mengarah ke ujung jari-jarinya, tetapi tidak benar-benar memandangi jari-jari yang keseluruhan kukunya sudah dipoles cat warna merah muda itu. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa, Min?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Mmmm.., sepertinya aku tidak jadi ikut ke Club Volume."

"Kenapa?"

"eommaku kecelakaan. Sekarang di Rumah Sakit"

"Ommona!" jerit Eunhyuk. "Kenapa kamu masih di sini? Palli! Kita ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit mana?"

"Tidak usah, hyuk" Sungmin menolak. "Kalian pergi saja. Aku naik taksi"

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Min. Palli! Rumah sakit mana?"

"Aku bilang tidak usah." Sungmin masih bersikeras untuk pergi sendiri

Kibum menarik tangan Sungmin dan tidak mempedulikan protesnya, menarik Sungmin sampai masuk ke dalam mobil Eunhyuk.

Seperti berpihak pada Sungmin, malam itu jalanan begitu sepi. Mereka sampai di rumah sakit hanya dalam waktu setengah jam.

Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, kelima gadis dengan 'dandanan clubbing' lengkap itu masuk langsung masuk. Heechul dengan rok mininya. Kibum dengan gaun yang belahan dadanya cukup rendah. Ryeowook dengan sepatu boot-nya. Eunhyuk yang penuh dengan glitter. Juga Sungmin dengan gaun peraknya. Mereka tampak seperti rombongan artis yang siap syuting. Namun, mereka tidak sempat memperhatikan pandangan orang lain. Mereka sibuk berlari menuju meja resepsionis.

"Lee Leeteuk di rawat di mana, suster?" tanya Sungmin pada resepsionis rumah sakit. Dia masih terengah-engah kehabisan napas.

"Chakkaman, ne?" suster itu lalu menekan tombol keyboard komputernya beberapa kali. "Mianhanda, aghassi. Pasien bernama Lee Leeteuk belum terdaftar. Mungkin, masih berada di ruang perawatan UGD."

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin putus asa.

"Tenang, Min" Eunhyuk menepuk punggung Sungmin pelan, memberinya kekuatan. " Kita cari ke UGD"

Kelima gadis itu lalu berlari lagi menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Tanpa berhenti berlari, mereka memasuki sebuah pintu dengan papan kecil bertuliskan Unit Gawat Darurat di atasnya.

Berbeda dengan bagian-bagian rumah sakit lain yang sunyi, UGD tampak begitu sibuk. Beberapa orang berpakaina suster maupun dokter berlari kesana kemari. Beberapa orang perawat mendorong brankar dengan pasien yang berdarah-darah. Air mata yang sudah membasahi mata Sungmin semakin membasahi pipinya. Dia dan keempat temannya berdiri disana dengan bingung. Tidak tahu harus bertanya apa dan kepada siapa.

"Jogiyo" sapa seorang namja berpakaian dokter. Namja itu kira-kira seusia dengan Appa Sungmin.. Dia bertanya kepada mereka. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Eomma" ucap Sungmin lirih di sela tangisnya.

"Lee Leeteuk" Kibum mengambil alih. "Tadi mengalami kecelakaan. Kemudian dibawa ke rumah sakit ini. Tapi belum terdaftar di resepsionis."

"Pukul berapa masuknya?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Mollayo, kami justru dapat telepon dari rumah sakit." Jawab Heecul dengan tidak santainya

"Chakkaman" Dokter itu menghilang ke ruang UGD yang terbatas untuk pengunjung. Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, dokter itu keluar dari pintu yang sama. Dipandanginya kelima gadis berpakaian pesta itu dengan kening berkerut. "Apa kalian semua anaknya?" tanyanya

"Ani, hanya Lee Sungmin" Kibum menepuk bahu Sungmi pelan. "Kami temannya"

"Baiklah" Dokter itu menatap Sungmin. "Sungmin, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Bibirnya gemetar. Kakinya gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Sungmin hanya menurut ketika dokter itu membimbingnya menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Sungmin," kata dokter itu pelan. "Eomma-mu, saat ini dalam keadaan kritis. Kami menduga benturan di kepalanya tidak ringan. Selain itu, dia juga kehilangan banyak darah. Untuk sementara, kami hanya bisa membuat diagnosis sejauh itu."

"Kritis?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Ne. Saat ini, dia dalam keadaan koma. Kami akan segera memindahkan eomma kamu ke ruang ICU. Tapi, sebelum itu, kamu harus mengurus administrasinya dulu. Oh, ya, kami belum bisa menghubungi appa kamu. Kamu bisa menghubunginya?"

Sungmin mengangguk

"Boleh saya minta tolong?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Sopir eomma kamu. Kami tidak bisa menghubungi keluarganya. Apa kamu bisa menghubungi keluarganya?"

"Shin ahjussi?" Tiba-tiba, Sungmin ingat, Leeteuk bukan satu-satunya orang dalam mobil itu. "Bagaimana keadaannya, uisha-nim?"

"Menurut orang-orang yang menolong mereka, dia meninggal di tempat kejadian."

Sungmin terdiam. Di matanya, terbayang wajah istri Shin ahjussi dan anak-anak mereka. Apa yang harus Sungmin katakan pada mereka?

"Kamu bisa menghubungi keluarganya?"

"Aku harus mengatakan apa?"

"Mmm.." Dokter itu tersenyum mengerti, "Kalau kamu bisa memberikan nomor yang bisa dihubungi, pihak rumah sakit yang akan memberi tahu keluarganya."

Sungmin hanya sanggup mengangguk lagi.

"Ya sudah. Kamu mau melihat eomma kamu?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat.

"Sebentar saja ya? Lalu kamu urus administrasinya supaya dia bisa cepat dipindahkan."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Dia bergegas mengikuti dokter itu masuk ke ruang UGD.

Ruangan itu besar dan penuh dengan sekat-sekat. Bau obat steril tercium tajam. Terdengar rintihan, keluhan, bahkan jeritan dari dalam sekat-sekat yang tertutup. Suster-suster belari kesana kemari. Membawa baskom penuh dengan kapas berdarah. Senampan botol-botol obat. Setumpuk perban. Sungmin bergidik melihat benda-benda itu.

Sungmin menyadari dokter yang berjalan di depannya berhenti. Dia melihat dokter itu menunjuk sebuah sekat yang tertutup. Dengan perasaan ragu bercampur takut dan cemas, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja paruh baya terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Kepalanya terbalut perban. Wajahnya yang penuh luka gores terlihat sangat pucat, Benarkah itu Leeteuk? Sungmin ragu.

Kedua mata yeoja paruh baya itu terpejam. Namun, bibirnya melengkkung seakan-akan tersenyum. Tak tertahankan, air mata Sungmin merebak.

"Eomma…," panggilnya lirih. "Eomma…, ireona. Ini Sungmin."

Sungmin meraih tangan Leeteuk. Menggenggamnya erat. Berharap Leeteuk akan kesakitan, lalu membuka mata. Akan tetapi, kedua mata itu tetap terpejam. Sungmin menyerah. Dia menangis dalam diam. Suara-suara kesibukan di ruang UGD masih terdengar. Namun, suara-suara itu tidak mengusik Sungmin, terasa begitu jauh baginya.

Sungmin mencium tangan Leeteuk, lalu pipinya. Diletakkannya tangan itu di sisi tubuh Leeteuk, lalu melangkah ke luar sekat. Dokter yang tadi sudah tidak ada. Sungmin melangkah keluar dari UGD, menuju ruang tunggu. Setibanya di sana, Sungmin langsung duduk di kursi. Tanpa bicara apa-apa. Keempat temannya yang sejak tadi menunggu, menghampiri dan mengerumuninya.

"Min?"

"Eotteohke, Min?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Lee eomma?"

Sungmin menarik napas "Eomma koma" katanya pelan. Suaranya bergetar. Air matanya mengalir pelan ke pipi, lalu menetes di gaun peraknya, meninggalkan titik gelap. Keempat temannya terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ada jari-jari yang menggenggam jari-jari Sungmin. Ada tangan yang membelai punggungnya. Ada yang membelai rambutnya. Tapi, Sungmin tidak bisa membedakan tangan siapa yang mana. Dia hanya diam terpaku.

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin bangkit. Dia menghapus air matanya kasar. Masih tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia mulai berjalan. Teman-temannya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kalian pulang saja" kata Sungmin tanpa memandang teman-temannya. "Aku akan mengurus administrasi di depan"

"Kita temani ya,Min"

"Tidak usah"

"Tapi, Min?"

"Gwaenchana." Sungmin menatap wajah keempat sahabatnya satu per satu sambil memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Mungkin, besok aku akan sangaat membutuhkan kalian. Jadi, sekarang kalian pulang saja. Besok pagi, ke sini lagi. Nanti aku memberitahu kalian nomor kamarnya."

Sejenak, keempat temannya terdiam. Mereka ingin menemani Sungmin di saat yang berat ini. Mereka tidak mengerti mengapa Sungmin tidak mau teman-temannya menemaninya.

"Arraseo" Kibum yang pertama kali menjawab. Dia masih bingung, tapi memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Sungmin. "Kami berempat akan kembali ke apartemenku. Kamu janji akan mengabari kami?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat.

"As soon as possible?" tanya Eunhyuk

Sungmin mengangguk lagi. Saat itu, mereka sudah tiba di meja resepsionis yang mereka hampiri tadi sesampainya di rumah sakit itu. Setelah meminta formulir rawat inap dari suster jaga yang duduk di dana. Sungmin menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Setelah aku mendapatkan kamarnya. Aku akan langsung mengabari, janji!" ujar Sungmin

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Ya sudah. Kami pulang ya?" pamit Kibum

"Sabar ya, Min" ujar Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Sungmin

"Kami pulang dulu ya?" kali ini Heechul yang berpamitan

"Jangan lupa kabari kami" pesan eunhyuk

"Besok kami ke sini lagi"

Keempat gadis itu melambaikan tangan kepada Sungmin. Dengan berat hati, mereka melangkah menjauh dari Sungmin. Setelah teman-temannya tak terlihat lagi. Sungmin mulai mengisi formulir itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, air mata Sungmin sudah mulai mengalir lagi. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, Sungmin berusaha terus menulis huruf demi huruf hangul di formulir itu. Hatinya memanggil-manggil ibunya berulang kali.

Setelah selesai, diserahkannya formulir itu kepada suster jaga. Sambil menunggu, Sungmin mencoba menelepon Kangin. _apa masih di kantor?_ Pikir Sungmin

Sungmin mencoba menelepon Kangin lagi. Kali ini. Ke nomor yang lain. Namun, lagi-lagi tidak aktif. Sungmin segera menelepon nomor yang terakhir, yang dikhususkan untuk keluarga. Terdengar nada panggil. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

"Yeoboseyo?" Terdengar suara berat Kangin

"Appa?" jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Waeyo, Min? Katanya, kamu menginap di tempat Kibum?"

"Appa?" suara Sungmin tercekat.

"Ne"

"…"

"Min, gwaenchana? Waeyo?" suara Kangin mulai terdengar cemas.

"Appa.." Suara Sungmin menghilang lagi. Sungguh sulit baginya memberi tahu Kangin, apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sungmin, ada apa? Kamu membuat appa cemas."

Sungmin menarik napas panjang. "Eomma di rumah sakit, appa"

"Mwo?"

"Eomma di rumah sakit."

"Waeyo? Asmanya kambuh?"

Sungmin memejamkan mata. Berharap Leeteuk memang asma, bukan kecelakaan.

"Min.?" Suara Kangin terdengar semakin cemas.

"Eomma kecelakaan, Appa. Sekarang, di rumah sakit." Kata Sungmin cepat. Lebih mudah baginya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan cepat.

"…."

"…."

"Sungmin, kamu sedang tidak bercanda, kan?" Sungmin mendengar keraguan bercampur kemarahan dalam suara Kangin.

"Ani, Appa." Suara Sungmin mulai bercampur dengan isak tangisnya.

"Di rumah sakit mana?"

Sungmin menyebutkan nama rumah sakitnya.

"Appa ke sana."

Sambungan telepon telah terputus. Namun, Sungmin seakan-akan tidak menyadarinya. Dia membiarkan handphone tetap menempel di telinganya. Baru setelah suster jaga memanggilnya, dia meletakkankembali handphonenya ke dalam tas kecil yang berwarna perak, sewarna dengan gaunnya.

"Aghassi, pembayarannya cash atau card?"

"card"

Sungmin membuka tasnya lagi. Dari dalam tas itu, dia mengeluarkan kartu kredit yang segera diulurkannya pada suster jaga.

"Silahkan, Aghassi" Tidak sampai lima menit, suster jaga itu mengembalikan kartu kredit Sungmin. "Kamarnya di lantai tiga" Suster itu menunjuk satu arah dengan telunjuknya. "Keluar lift, belok kiri, masuk pintu, belok kiri lagi. Paling ujung di sebelah kiri. Orchid 137. Pasiennya akan segera di bawa ke sana. Aghassi tunggu saja di kamarnya."

"Gamsahamnida." Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah. Dia berjalan mengikuti petunjuk yang di berikan suster jaga. Dalam hati, Sungmin bersyukur keluarganya cukup berada sehingga ibunya bisa mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik.

Sungmin berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu bertuliskan "Orchid 137". Di bukanya pintu, Sungmin tertegun mendapati apa yang dilihatnya. Kamar itu bersih dan luas. Di dalamnya ada satu tempat tidur, satu sofa bed besar, meja makan dan dua kursi, TV, dan lemari es. Sungmin tidak mengira kamar rumah sakit akan tampak seperti kamar hotel.

Sungmin berusaha keras agar tidak terlalu cemas. Dia mencoba duduk tenang di sofa. Untuk membantunya mengatasi kegelisahannya. Sungmin mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai mengirim pesan singkat kepada appa dan teman-temannya, memberitahukan nomor kamar itu.

Sungmin baru mengembalikan handphonenya ke dalam tas ketika pintu kamar terbuka. Dua orang perawat masuk dan mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya sanggup tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian, dua orang perawat lain masuk membawa brankar. Eomma Sungmin terbaring di atasnya.

Sungmin hanya sanggup memandangi ketika perawat-perawat itu memindahkan Leeteuk ke tempat tidur. Mereka juga memasang infus dan kabel-kabel lain yang tidak dipahami Sungmin. Setelah selesai, tiga orang perawat keluar dengan mendorong brankar yang tadi mereka bawa masuk. Perawat yang seorang lagi masih sibuk menulis-nulis di sebuah papan yang kemudian langsung di gantung di ujung bawah tempat tidur.

Perawat itu pamit pada Sungmin dan segera meninggalkan kamar. Setelah itu, barulah Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Leeteuk dan menarik sebuah kursi ke sisi tempat tidur tersebut.

Sungmin duduk sambil menatap wajah Leeteuk. Baginya, eomma hanya tampak seperti sedang tidur. Digenggamnya tangan Leeteuk yang tidak dipasangi jarum infus. Dibelainya berulang-ulang. Air matanya mulai tergenang.

"Eommaa." Tanpa sadar, Sungmin memanggil ibunya. "Sungmin tidak jadi menginap di apartemen Kibum. Sungmin di sini aja sama Eomma. Kita tidur sama-sama. Besok pagi, kita bangun sama-sama."

Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya di sisi ibunya. Dia terus membelai tangan ibunya sampai akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur.


	2. Chapter 2

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

The Devil Loves Cinnamon Remake

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Lee Leeteuk as Eomma Sungmin (Yeoja)

Lee Kangin as Appa Sungmin (Namja)

And Other Cast Member Super Junior

Rated : T

GS, Typo bertebaran

FF ini diangkat dari sebuah buku berjudul The Devil Loves Cinnamon, tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini.. Ada yang sudah pernah baca bukunya, chingudeul?

**Chapter 2 : Life Must Go On**

Sungmin terbangun. Ketika membuka mata, dia mendapati dirinya berselimutkan jas kerja laki-laki. Bau Kangin yang tercium dari jas itu membuatnya merasa nyaman sehingga dia menutup matanya lagi. Dia mengingat-ingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai di ruangan asing ini.

'_Eomma!'_ pekiknya dalam hati

Sungmin membuka matanya dan langsung bangkit. Disibaknya tirai yang memisahkan bagian ruangan tempatnya tidur dengan bagian ruangan tempat ibunya terbaring.

Sungmin terkesiap melihat Kangin yang duduk disamping Leeteuk. '_Pasti Appa yang telah menggendongku ke sofa' _pikir Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Appa." Disentuhnya pundak sang appa.

Kangin masih tak bergerak

"Appa." Diguncangnya sedikit

Sungmin melihat kening Kangin berkerut kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Sungmin.

"Kau sudah bangun Minnie?" tanya Kangin dengan suara parau.

Sungmin mengangguk "Appa tidur di sofa saja, gantian dengan Minnie." Usulnya

Sang appa memandang putri dan istrinya bergantian. Sejenak dia ragu. Namun, dengan berat hati akhirnya dia mengangguk, lalu bangkit. Namja paruh baya itu melangkah gontai menuju sofa.

Sungmin duduk di tempat yang barus saja ditinggalkan Kangin. Disentuhnya lengan Leeteuk.

"Joheun achim (Selamat pagi), eomma" sapanya

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Sungmin menoleh dengan kaget dan mendapati empat wajah sahabatnya yang cemas. Sungmin tersenyum lega. Dia menghampiri dan memeluk keempat teman-temannya sekaligus.

"Kau harus sabar Minnie." Ujar Eunhyuk dengan suara berbisik.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Keempat gadis itu bersama Sungmin mengerumuni eomma Sungmin.

"Apa keadaan Lee eomma sudah membaik, Min?" Tanya Kibum

"Uisha-nim belum mengecek keadaan eomma hari ini." Jawab Sungmin

"Sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu, biar kami yang menjaga Lee eomma."

Sungmin menggeleng, dia tidak mau meninggalkan Leeteuk.

"Biar segar, min." ujar Heechul seraya menyodorkan tas berisi pakaian.

Sungmin menatap sahabat-sahabatnya dengan bimbang. Keempatnya balas menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mereka tersenyum meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Baiklah" Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah. Dengan malas dia masuk ke kamar mandi membawa tas yang di bawakan oleh Heechul.

Sungmin mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Dia membuka semua pakaiannya, memutar keran, lalu berdiri di bawah pancuran. Sungmin membiarkan air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Berharap air akan menghilangkan penatnya dan melarutkan semua kecemasan dalam dirinya.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi setengah jam kemudian. Ternyata Kangin sudah terbangun dan duduk di samping Leeteuk.

"Mereka kemana appa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mereka sudah pulang, memberi kabar ke orang tua masing-masing. Nanti mereka akan kemari lagi." Ujar Kangin

"Appa" Panggil Sungmin sambil menarik kursi ke sisi Kangin.

"Hmm?"

"Eomma, pasti bangun lagi kan?"

Kangin membisu. Sungmin tahu pertanyaanya sangat sulit untuk di jawab. Bahkan, tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang tahu pasti jawabannya.

"Appa tidak tahu, Min" jawab Kangin "Semoga keajaiban itu masih ada."

"Kenapa appa sangat pesimis? Dalam keadaan seperti ini appa seharusnya optimis." Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa marah.

Kangin menghindari tatapan mata putri tunggalnya, dia juga ingin bersikap optimis tapi semalam dokter yang menangani istrinya sudah memberi tahunya kalau harapan hidup istrinya sangat kecil. Kalaupun sadar, mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"Kalau Tuhan mengizinkan, eommamu pasti sadar." Kata Kangin. Dia masih menghindari tatapan anaknya "Kalaupun tidak, itu pasti yang terbaik untuk semua orang."

"Terbaik?" pekik Sungmin "Mana mungkin itu bisa jadi yang terbaik untuk semua orang?"

"Tuhan mempunyai rencana, Min" Kangin balas menatap mata putrinya. "Sebagai manusia, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa rencana-Nya."

"Minnie tahu." Katanya yakin. Dia berkata dengan lantang. "Tuhan ingin Minnie sengsara. Tuhan ingin Minnie hidup tanpa eomma. Biar Minnie merana."

"Mana mungkin begitu."

"Apa tidak cukup selama ini Minnie menjadi anak baik? Minnie selalu belajar, rajin beribadah, rajin berdoa. Tuhan masih juga harus ambil eomma dari kita?"

"Tuhan belum ambil eomma dari kita."

"Minnie tidak mau eomma pergi." Ujarnya lirih

"Appa tahu"

"Minnie ingin selalu bersama eomma." Air mata Sungmin mengucur perlahan.

"Sungmin…"

Kangin merengkuh putrinya ke dalam pelukannya. Dibelai punggung putri tersayangnya itu dengan lembut. Dibiarkannya Sungmin menangis sepuasnya.

Setelah dirasakannya tangis Sungmin mereda, Kangin berkata " Tuhan bekerja secara misterius, chagi. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang Dia inginkan dari kita. Tapi semua yang terjadi, itu semua yang terbaik untuk kita semua."

Dalam hati, Sungmin tidak mau menerima kata-kata Kangin begitu saja. Dia masih marah. Marah karena dia tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara Leeteuk. Marah karena Kangin tidak bisa memahaminya. Marah karena Tuhan bertindak tidak adil kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Seorang dokter masuk bersama dua orang perawat. Dokter itu mengucapkan salam dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai dokter Siwon. Siwon mengamati mesin yang terhubungkan dengan tubuh Leeteuk dan mencatat di atas papan yang tergantung di ujung tempat tidur Leeteuk.

"Dokter" panggil Sungmin

"Ne?" Dokter itu menoleh kepada Sungmin

"Eomma akan bangun lagi kan?"

Dokter itu tersenyum dengan lesung pipi yang menawan. Kangin sudah memintanya merahasiakan percakapan mereka semalam ketika Sungmin tertidur di sofa.

"Sejauh ini kondisinya baik." Jawab Siwon "Tapi pasien yang menderita koma tidak dapat diprediksi kapan akan bangun. Bisa hari ini, bisa besok atau bulan depan. Mungkin juga tidak akan pernah."

"Apa dokter tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?" tuntut Sungmin dengan mata membelalak merah.

"Sungmin." Kangin memperingatkan.

"Kami sudah, sedang, dan akan terus berusaha semampu kami. Tapi kami hanya manusia biasa, kami tidak bisa melawan kehendak Tuhan." Siwon tersenyum " Ada penelitian yang membuktikan jika pasien koma yang sering diajak bicara, diperdengarkan lagu, atau dibacakan koran, mempunyai kemungkinan sadar yang lebih besar."

Kening Sungmin berkerut, berbagai pikiran melintas di benaknya.

"apa eomma akan bisa mendengarnya?"

"Banyak yang mempercayai hal itu. Untuk pastinya saya kurang tahu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba kan?"

Sungmin terdiam. Siwon yang melihat diamnya Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia kemudian pamit dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Pembicaraan dengan Dokter Siwon sebelumnya mempengaruhi Sungmin dengan cukup dalam. Selama beberapa hari berikutnya, selain berada di rumah sakit menemani Leeteuk. Sungmin sering pergi ke toko buku atau ke toko kaset. Di tempat itu, Sungmin menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mencari buku atau lagu yang mungkin akan disukai eommanya tercinta.

Sungmin membawa MP3 player dari rumah supaya bisa memperdengarkan lagu untuk Leeteuk sementara Sungmin melakukan hal lain. Dia juga meletakkan rangkaian bunga di kamar rawat eommanya setiap hari karena dia tahu eommanya suka sekali bungan segar. Sungmin yakin hal-hal itu akan segera menyadarkan eommanya.

Teman-temannya pun sering datang menjenguk eommanya. Mereka membawakan majalah, buku atau CD lagu. Tidak jarang, mereka membantu Sungmin membacakan majalah atau buku itu untuk Leeteuk. Sepupu-sepupunya pun sesekali datang untuk menjenguk Leeteuk.

Seminggu berlalu, Leeteuk masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Matanya masih terpejam. Tangannya diam tidak bergerak. Dokter Siwon selalu memberitahukan setiap perkembangan Leeteuk kepada Sungmin. Menurutnya, Leeteuk menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan seminggu yang lalu. Namun, itu bukan jaminan kalau eommanya kan segera sadar dari komanya. Sungmin harus lebih bersabar dan banyak berdoa.

Untungnya Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Jadi dia bisa menemani sang eomma dirumah sakit setiap hari. Dia juga senang karena appanya pun menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya. Sungmin protes ketika Kangin mengutarakan keinginannya untuk kembali bekerja.

"Tapi appa tidak mungkin terus menerus libur" sahut Kangin

"Tapi eomma kan masih sakit." Protes Sungmin

"Iya, tapi itu kan bukan berarti kita harus di sini terus."

"Tapi appa.."

"Appa mencintai eomma-mu. Sayang kamu. Tapi _life must go on_. Kita tidak bisa stuck di sini terus. Pekerjaan appa harus diselesaikan."

"Tapi appa kan punya asisten"

Kangin menatap putrinya. Sejak kecil, Sungmin memang sangat manja. Wajar saja, dia adalah anak tunggal. Kangin dan Leeteuk sangat menyayanginya. Setelah dewasa pun, Sungmin masih seing bersikap manja. Saat ini misalnya.

"Asisten itu kan tugasnya membantu, Min" Kangin berusaha menerangkan dengan sabar "Biar bagaimana pun, appa yang bertanggung jawab terhadap semuanya."

Sungmin terdiam. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Kangin tahu Sungmin masih kesal.

"Sungmin, pikirkan baik-baik" lanjut namja paruh baya itu " Banyak orang yang hidupnya bergantung dari kantor appa. Klien appa kan pasti akan lebih percaya pada appa daripada sama asisten-"

"Tapi mereka kan pasti bisa maklum kalau appa tidak bekerja karena eomma sakit." Potong Sungmin.

"Ne, tapi sampai kapan?"

Sungmin terdiam lagi

"Kamu dengar sendiri dari dokter Siwon" Kangin terus mencoba meyakinkan putrinya "Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan kapan eomma bangun. Bagaimana jika butuh waktu bertahun-tahun?"

"Andwaeyo" kata Sungmin panik

"Tidak ada yang mau itu terjadi" Kangin menenangkan "Appa hanya ingin kamu mencoba memikirkan hal ini dengan baik. Eomma juga pasti tidak ingin appa berhenti bekerja."

Sungmin menggerutu

Kangin ikut diam

Lama sekali mereka berdua terdiam. Kangin tahu, Sungmin paham betul alasannya untuk tetap bekerja. Namun Kangin juga tahu, Sungmin ingin sang Appa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya dan eommanya.

"Arrayo" Sungmin akhirnya menyerah

"Hmm?" goda Kangin

"Ne, appa boleh bekerja lagi."

"Jinja?"  
Sungmin mengangguk "Tapi Appa harus ke sini setiap hari"

"Ne, kalau perlu appa akan tidur di sini setiap hati" ujar Kangin

"Andwae, nanti appa malah sakit juga"

Kangin tersenyum "Gomawo chagiya"

Sungmin memeluk ayahnya.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Hari kesembilan Leeteuk di rawat di rumah sakit, Sungmin bangun kesiangan. Karena malas, tanpa mandi, dia membacakan sebuah artikel dari majalah kesukaan yeoja yang melahirkannya itu. Ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Sungmin melihat ke arah pintu. Dia tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk datang menjenguk. Namun, kali ini di sendirian. Tidak bersama teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Sungmin sambil mencium pipi Eunhyuk

"Hari ini Kibum ada wawancara kerja, katanya bisa seharian. Dia tidak mungkin menyusul ke sini. Ryeowook sedang mengurus S2-nya dan sekalian ujian. Lalu, Heechul hari ini audisi, tapi dia tidak mengatakan akan menjenguk Lee eomma atau tidak." Ujar eunhyuk

"audisi?" tanya Sungmin. Keningnya berkerut tanda heran.

"Dia ingin menjadi artis" jelas eunhyuk

"Oh iya" Sungmin menepuk keningnya pelan. "Heechul masih berusaha. Ne?"

"Ne." Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. "Dia ingin seperti Kim Tae Hee"

Sungmin pun tertawa kecil. Dia ingat setiap tingkah pola Heechul semasa mereka kuliah dulu.

"Tapi sekarang, Heenim ikut kursus akting juga." Tambah Eunhyuk "Semoga dia berhasil meraih mimpinya"

"Ne, semoga saja" kata Sungmin "Kamu tidak melamar kerja, hyuk?"

"Mau, tapi aku ingin menjadi guru. Jadi harus menunggu tahun ajaran baru." Jawab eunhyuk

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Sewaktu kuliah dulu, Sungmin ingin cepat lulus agar bisa merasakan menjadi karyawan. Dia juga mempunyai keinginan untuk kuliah lagi. Tetapi, kecelakaan yang membuat eommanya koma mengubah semua jalan yang dulu ingin ditempuhnya. Kini, Sungmin hanya ingin eommanya tercinta membuka mata dan memandangnya lagi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Min…"

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk. Sahabatnya itu membalas tatapannya dengan penuh pengertian.

"Kamu tidak mendengarkan aku?" tanya Eunhyuk

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Dia merasa malu karena tertangkap basah sedang melamun.

"Mianhae, tadi kau mengatakan apa" tanya Sungmin berusaha mengembalikan pembicaraan

"Mmmm.." Eunhyuk ragu sejenak "Aku mau minta tolong"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mencari vas bunga untuk hadiah ulang tahun eommanya Donghae. Temani aku, ne? Aku takut kalau sendirian.?" Tanya Eunhyuk cepat. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan eommanya sendirian.

"Donghae tidak bisa menemanimu?" tanya Sungmin cepat.

"Donghae tidak mau aku membelikan vas bunga untuk eommanya, dia tidak suka jika aku membelikan sesuatu untuk keluarganya."

Donghae sudah lama menjadi namjachingu Eunhyuk. Namun, Sungmin tahu, eomma Donghae kurang menyukai Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sudah sering mencoba mengambil perhatian eommanya Donghae dengan membelikan barang-barang yang disukainya. Vas bunga kristal atau guci keramik. Sayangnya, Donghae tidak ingin Eunhyuk terlalu berbaik hati kepada eommanya itu. Sungmin juga tidak mengerti alasannya.

"Tapi.." kata Sungmin ragu. Ditatapnya ibunya dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti berat meninggalkan Lee eomma sendirian." Keluh Eunhyuk "Gwaenchana, aku pergi sendiri saja."

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Kangin masuk membawa tas kerjanya.

"Appa!" sapa Sungmin rian. Dia menghampiri dan memeluk appanya itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" protes Sungmin manja ketika melepas pelukannya

"Macet." Alasan ayahnya "sampai pagal begini." Katanya memelas sambil menunjuk kakinya.

Sungmin menatap appanya dengan kasihan. Sejak meninggalnya Shin Ahjussi, mereka belum mau mencari sopir baru. Karena itu, Kangin harus mengemudikan mobil sendiri kemana pun dia pergi.

"Annyeong, Lee appa" sapa Eunhyuk riang dari belakang Sungmin. Dia melambaikan tangannya. Rambut pirangnya bergerak ringan di pundaknya.

"Oh, ada Eunhyuk juga. Sudah lama?"

""Tidak terlalu lama, Lee appa" Eunhyuk mengambil tasnya dari meja besar di tengah ruangan "Ini juga mau pergi lagi"

"Ke mana?" tanya Kangin pada sahabat putri tunggalnya itu.

"Mau mencari vas bunga."

"Sendirian?"

"Iya." Eunhyuk mengangguk

"Apa tidak bahaya pergi sendirian? Kamu tidak menemani Eunhyuk, Min?" tanya Kangin cemas.

"Aku mau menemani eomma" alasan Sungmin

"Disisi kan ada appa." Kata Kangin

"Tapi…" Sungmin menatap appa lalu eommanya

"Gwaenchana Lee appa." Kata Eunhyuk dengan suara yakin

"Nanti jika terjadi sesuatu, kau akan menyesal seumur hidup Min." Kangin menepuk pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas. Ditatapnya appa dan sahabatnya bergantian. Separuh hati, Sungmin membenarkan kata-kata appanya jika tidak baik membiarkan Eunhyuk pergi sendirian. Separuhnya lagi ia sangat ingin tinggal menemani eommanya.

"Coba kamu pikirkan." Kangin duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. Dia menatap mata putrinya dalam-dalam. "Eomma juga pasti akan menyarankanmu untuk menemani Eunhyuk, kan?"

Lagi-lagi separuh hati Sungmin membenarkan kata-kata appanya. Ditatapnya wajah eommanya.

"Baiklah." Kata Sungmin sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menunduk di sisi wajah eommanya lalu mengecup pipinya.

Sungmin tidak tahu, dibelakang punggungnya, appanya dan bertukar pandang penuh arti dengan Eunhyuk. Kangin dan teman-temannya tidak ingin Sungmin terus terlarut dalam kesedihan dan berlama-lama mengurung diri di kamar rumah sakit itu.

"Sungmin pergi sebentar, eomma" pamit Sungmin kepada Leeteuk.

Sungmin mengambil tasnya di dalam salah satu lemari di sudut kamar. Dia lalu menghampiri dan mengecup pipi appanya.

"Sungmin pergi ne, appa" pamitnya lalu menggandeng sahabatnya itu keluar dari kamar rawat itu.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Setibanya disana Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung memasuki salah satu toko di sana.

"Kau ingin membeli vas yang seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin setelah mereka berada di antara barang-barang pacah belah yang di tata sembarangan itu.

Tanpa menjawab, Eunhyuk berjalan diantara tumpukan mangkuk saji dan vas-vas bunga yang tinggi. Sekila, tampaknya gadis itu berjalan perlahan sambil memandangi vas-vas disekelilingnya. Tapi, sekejap saja Eunhyuk sudah menghilang ke bagian dalam toko.

Sungmin berusaha menyusulnya, tetapi menyerah begitu tumpukan mangkuk saji semakin meninggi. Dia tidak mau memecahkan apapun. Karena itu, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menunggu Eunhyuk di depan toko itu.

Hari itu sangat panas. Keringat Sungmin membasahi sebagian leher kau yang dipakainya. Rambut poninya menempel di kening. Kerongkongannya kering kehausan.

Sungmin segera membeli minuman dingin di toko kelontong terdekat. Lalu, dia duduk berteduh di bangku kayu dibawah salah satu pohon besar.

Dari kejauhan, Sungmin melihat seorang laki-laki tua berjalan tertatih tatih. Badannya bungkuk, tangannya memegangi sebuah plastik hitam besar. Leher bajunya basah kuyup karena keringat. Rambutnya yang sudah memutih basah dan menempel di keningnya. Kakek tua itu berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di tepi trotoar, tidak jauh dari Sungmin.

Kakek tua itu duduk membelakangi Sungmin. Sungmin jadi bisa melihat rambut putih kakek itu juga menempel ditengkuknya. Bagian punggung bajunya basah kuyup, Sungmin jadi teringat Appanya.

Sungmin berjalan kembali ke toko kelontong tempatnya membeli minuman dingin tadi. Dia membeli sebotol minuman lagi, lalu menghampiri harabeji itu yang masih duduk di tepi trotoar.

"Jogiyo, harabeoji. Minumlah" Sungmin mengulurkan minuman dingin di tangannya kepada kakek tua itu.

Kakek tua itu memandangi Sungmin dan minuman dingin itu bergantian. Sungmin bisa melihat wajah kakek tua itu sekarang. Wajahnya dipenuhi keriput dan basah oleh keringat.

"Buat beoji" jelas Sungmin. Dia mengulurkan tangannya lebih jauh.

Yeoja itu menatap sang kakek mengambil minuman dingin dari tangannya. Wajah kakek itu masih terlihat ragu. Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Kakek itu memandangi minuman dingin ditangannya lalu menyesap isinya perlahan-lahan. Menikmati isinya hingga habis.

"Gamsahamnida, aghassi" ucap kakek itu lirih

"Ne, cheonmanaeyo, harabeoji" ucap Sungmin.

Tatapan sungmin jatuh pada kantong plastik hitam yang tadi dibawa kakek tua itu.

"Apa itu, beoji?"tanya Sungmin Kepo. Menunjuk kantong plastik itu dengan jarinya.

"Ini?" Kakek tua itu mengangkat kantong plastik lalu meletakkannya di dekat kaki sungmin. "Ini buku, aghassi. Harabeoji berjualan buku bekas."

"Buku?" Sungmin langsung teringat eommanya yang terbaring di rumah sakit. Mungkin, diantara buku yang dijual kakek ini ada buku yang ceritanya bagus. Sungmin bisa membacakan ceritanya untuk Leeteuk. Kebetulan, buku-buku yang dimilikinya sudah hampir habis dibacakannya untuk sang eomma.

"Ada novel. Beoji?" tanya sungmin antusias.

"Ada" sahut kakek itu cepat. Matanya langsung berbinar ceria. Dengan sigap, dia membuka kantong plastik hitamnya mengeluarkan beberapa buah buku. Sebuah buku dengan sampul bergambar dua orang sedang berpelukan terulur dari tangan kakek tua itu. Kemudian, sebuah buku lagi bergambar sepasang cincin terikat pita. Lalu, sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna biru muda. "Semua buku ini bagus, aghassi. Cerita cinta." Sahut kakek itu sumringah.

Sungmin tersenyum. Dia mengambil tumpukan buku dari tangan kakek tua itu. Satu demi satu, Sungmin membaca sinopsis cerita yang tertulis dibelakang buku itu.

"Semua buku ini murah." Si kakek tua menawarkan, berusaha menarik hati Sungmin agar berusaha membeli dagangannya.

"Berapa?" tanya sungmin

"2 ribu won."

"Satu?"  
"Tiga, aghassi" kakek tua itu mengacungkan tiga jari keriputnya di hadapan Sungmin.

2 ribu won, tiga, rasanya itu terlalu murah. Kalau di toko buku satu buku saja 5 ribu won, pikir Sungmin. "Jinja?" tanyanya meyakinkan

"Ne, murah kan? Namanya juga buku bekas."

Sungmin tersenyum maklum. "Arraseo, aku beli ketiganya." Sungmin memberikan buku itu kepada si kakek tua dan mengulurkan selembar uang 5 ribu won. "Sisanya buat beoji saja."

"Aniyo, aghassi." Tolakl kakek tua itu, merasa tidak enak

"Gwaenchana, untuk beoji saja." Balas Sungmin sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

Kakek itu menatap Sungmin ragu "Jika begitu, beoji beri bonus ya." kakek itu memasukkan sebuah buku lagi kedalam kantong plastik hitam kecil. Kemudian , dia memberikan kantong plastik itu kepada Sungmin sebelum Sungmin sempat menolak. Sungmin menerima kantong plastik itu dengan senyum lebar kepada kakek tua itu.

"Sungmin." Teriak sebuah suara

Sungmin menoleh ke arah toko. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk berdiri di depan toko. Disampingnya, berdiri seorang namja membawa sebuah bungkusan besar dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo pulang." Jelas Eunhyuk

"Terima kasih, beoji. Permisi." Pamit Sungmin pada kakek tua itu. Sungmin bergegas menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kau beli apa hyuk?" tanya Sungmin pada sahabatnya itu ketika mereka berjalan ke tempat Eunhyuk memarkir mobilnya. Lelaki muda yang membawa bungkusan besar mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Vas bunga"

"Besar sekali."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, saat aku mebelikan vas bunga yang kecil, eomma Donghae tidak menyukainya."

Bibir sungmin membulat tanda mengerti

"Kamu beli apa?" Eunhyuk menunjuk plastik hitam yang dibawa Sungmin.

"Buku." Sahut Sungmin "aku ingin membacakannya untuk eomma."

Dengan sedikit usaha, bungkusan besar itu pun bisa masuk bagasi dengan aman. Eunhyuk memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada si pembawa barang, lalu menyusul Sungmin ke dalam mobil.

Ketika tiba di rumah sakit, hari sudah mulai sore. Eunhyuk sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan vas bunga dalam bagasi mobilnya. Sungmin berjalan santai menuju kamar Leeteuk. Sesampainya dikamar, dia menyapa Kangin dengan riang.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang Minnie." Komentar sang appa tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari laptopnya.

"Ne" jawab Sungmin "Aku membeli banyak buku untuk eomma."

"Untuk appa ada tidak?" tanya Kangin

"Memang appa sempat membacanya?"

"Tidak." Kangin tertawa " Kamu sudah makan?" tanyanya

"Belum." Sungmin menggeleng "Appa?"

"Belum, kita pesan delivery saja"

~TeBeCe~


	3. Chapter 3

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

The Devil Loves Cinnamon Remake

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun as Devil/Setan (Namja)

Lee Leeteuk as Eomma Sungmin (Yeoja)

Lee Kangin as Appa Sungmin (Namja)

And Other Cast Member Super Junior

Rated : T+

GS, Typo bertebaran

Pada nungguin Kyuhyun yaa..dia muncul di chapter ini^^

FF ini diangkat dari sebuah buku berjudul The Devil Loves Cinnamon, tentunya dengan sedikit perubahana di sana sini.. Ada yang sudah pernah baca bukunya, chingudeul?

**Chapter 3 : Keajaiban Cokelat Meleleh & Bubuk Kayu Manis**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

Sungmin meletakkan tasnya di meja.

"Hari ini, Eomma ingin dibacakan cerita tentang apa?" tanyanya pada Leeteuk yang masih terbaring dengan terpejam.

Sungmin berjalan menuju lemari es, dia mengambil sebotol air mineral yang disimpannya disana. Lalu, dia mengambil buku-buku novel yang disusunnya di lemari, diatas lemari es. _Aigoo!_ Semuanya sudah pernah Sungmin bacakan untuk Leeteuk.

_Ah!_ Sungmin teringat ketika menemani Eunhyuk mencari vas bunga. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu Sungmin membeli beberapa buah novel. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia meletakkan buku-buku itu. Sungmin mencoba mencari novel-novel itu di lemari tempatnya menyimpan buku-buku lain. Namun, buku-buku itu tidak juga ditemukannya.

Sungmin menyerah. Mungkin buku-buku tiu sudah dibawanya pulang ke rumah, pikirnya, Dia berbalik untuk menghampiri eommanya. Saat itu, dia melihat beberapa kantong plastik putih di sofa. Kantong-kantong itu berisi baju-baju kotor yang seharusnya dia bawa pulang kemarin. Segera, Sungmin mengumpulkan kantong-kantong itu agar tidak lupa lagi.

"Lho?" Sungmin mengangkat sebuah kantong plastik hitam kecil "Ini dia!" pekiknya senang. "Bukunya sudah aku temukan eomma!" Dibawanya kantong plastik itu ke dekat eommanya.

Sungmin segera membuka kantong plastik itu dan mengeluarkan empat buah buku, menumpuknya di meja. Buku bersampul biru muda. Buku bergambar cincin. Buku bergambar orang berpelukan. Yang terakhir, sebuah buku bersampul hitam. Sejenak, Sungmin bingung melihat buku yang terakhir. Namun, dia teringat akan buku bonus yang diberikan kakek tua penjual buku itu

Sungmin membalik buku hitam itu dengan tangannya. Buku itu bersampul hitam tanpa tulisan apapun dibagian depan maupun bagian belakangnya. Perlahan-lahan Sungmin membuka buku itu, kertas-kertasnya sudah menguning dan lusuh. Huruf-huruf yang tertulis di dalamnya sebagian memudar. Sungmin mencoba mengenali huruf-huruf yang masih terlihat. Sepertinya kisah cinta, Sungmin menyimpulkan.

Sungmin mencoba membaca cerita itu halaman demi halaman. Namun, terlalu banyak halaman-halaman yang hilang. Sungmin mengangkat bahu, menyerah. Dia hanya membalik halaman-halaman buku itu. Dilihatnya gambar-gambar yang juga sudah memudar. Beberapa diantaranya sedikit mengerikan, seperti gambar beruang dengan kedua kaki depan yang terangkat tinggi atau gambar serigala yang menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan gigi tajam yang meneteskan air liur.

Sungmin meletakkan buku itu di bawah tumpukan buku-buku lainnya. Dalam hati, dia berniat akan membaca buku itu sebelum tidur. Malam ini, Sungmin akan menginap di rumah sakit menggantikan appanya. Biasanya, Kanginlah yang tidur di rumah sakit menemani Leeteuk. Tapi, hari ini Kangin harus rapat diluar kota.

Sungmin mengambil buku lain dari tumpukan buku dengan sampul bergambar orang yang sedang berpelukan. Dia membaca ringkasan cerita yang tertulis di sampul belakang novel itu sambil memeganginya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara itu, dengan tangan lainnya dia menarik sebuah kursi dari meja makan ke sisi tempat tidur eommanya dan duduk di sana lalu mulai membacakan cerita untuk Leeteuk.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sungmin baru saja mulai membaca bab keempat dari buku itu ketika Siwon uisha-nim dan kedua susternya memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat malam" sapa Sungmin kepada Dokter Siwon.

"Malam" sapa Dokter Siwon sementara para suster tersenyum ramah kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah, memberikan ruang bagi Dokter Siwon dan para suster. Mereka menghampiri Leeteuk, lalu melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma, Uisha-nim?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Dokter Siwon mulai menjauh dari Leeteuk.

"Kondisinya semakin baik" jawab Siwon

"Jadi, eomma akan segera sadar?" Tanpa bisa ditahan, mata Sungmin berbinar penuh harapan.

Dokter Siwon tersenyum "Mudah-mudahan"

Sungmin menghela napas, Kekecewaan menyusup hatinya. 'Mudah-mudahan' bukanlah jawaban yang diharapkannya.

"Selamat malam, Sungmin-ssi" Dokter Siwon dan para suster meninggalkan kamar.

Sungmin menatap jam tangannya. Beberapa menit lewat dari pukul sembilan. Kekecewaan yang tadi menyusup dalam hatinya membuat Sungmin tidak lagi ingin melanjutkan membaca.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sungmin mengembalikan kursi makan ke tempatnya semula. Dia memisahkan buku yang bersampul hitam dari tumpukan dan meninggalkannya di atas meja. Dia menyusun buku-buku lain di dalam lemari.

Sungmin menyusun bantal-bantal di sofa agar lebih nyaman untuk berbaring. Setelah menarik selimut sampai menutupi perutnya. Sungmin memandangi buku hitam yang dipegangnya.

Sejujurnya, buku itu membuatnya agak takut, sekaligus tertarik. Tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di dalam buku itu sulit untuk dibaca. Jadi, Sungmin memilih untuk melihat-lihat gambar-gambar yang ada di buku itu.

Gambar petama yang dilihatnya adalah gambar seorang wanita. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun lebar dan topi lebar dengan hiasan bulu burung unta. Sepertinya, wanita itu hidup di tahun 1930-an atau sebelumnya. Sebuah kata tertulis dibawah gambarnya. Mungkin sebuah nama, pikir Sungmin. Namun, dia tidak bisa membacanya.

Sungmin meneruskan menelusuri buku itu, mencari gambar lain. Dia menemukan sebuah halaman dengan dua buah gambar: gambar seekor beruang dan gambar kerumunan serigala. Keduanya dilatarbelakangi hutan rimba.

Dihalaman lain, Sungmin melihat sebuah siluet. Sesosok manusia dengan sayap. Ada tulisan juga dibawah gambar itu. Lagi-lagi, dia tidak bisa membacanya. Sungmin membalik halaman itu. Dibelakang halaman itu, Sungmin menemukan gambar lingkaran. Dihalaman berikutnya, ada tulisan-tulisan yang memudar. Beberapa diantaranya, masih bisa terbaca.

"_Summon circle_…" dengan terbata-bata, Sungmin mulai membaca kata-kata itu. "_Devil_…" _Oh_, pikir Sungmin. _Yang tadi itu bukan gambar malaikat, rupanya_. "_Grant Wishes_…" lanjut Sungmin.

_Oke_. Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. Dia paham sekarang. Yang sedang dipandanginya saat itu adalah lingkaran pemanggil setan yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan. _Hebat!_ Pikir Sungmin penuh semangat.

"_Cinnamon powder_…" Sungmin melanjutkan. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. _Jadi, menggambarnya dengan bubuk kayu manis?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"_Melted…Cho…Chocolate_?" Sungmin tertawa kecil. Dia jadi merasa seperti membaca buku resep makanan.

_Menarik juga_, pikir Sungmin. Sebuah ide melintas dibenaknya. _Mungkin, Aku bisa meminta agar eomma disadarkan dari koma._ Sebetulnya, Sungmin tidak percaya hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya, tidak ada ruginya juga. Lagipula, Sungmin tidak perlu membunuh apapun atau siapapun. Dia hanya butuh beberapa bahan makanan.

Sungmin menguap lebar. Merasa lelah, dia menutup buku hitamnya dan meletakkannya di bawah bantal. Tidak lama kemudian. Kedua matanya terpejam dan dia pun tertidur.

~O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O~

Dengan keingin tahuan yang besar, setelah membuka matanya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mencoba hal gila ini di rumahnya. Akhirnya setelah sampai di rumah, Sungmin segera menyiapkan segala bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan dan mulai membentuk pola yang semirip mungkin dengan apa yang ada di buku hitam itu.

Sungmin mundur selangkah, dia menyipitkan matanya menatap lingkaran yang dibuatnya dari bubuk kayu manis dan cokelat leleh. Dibandingkannya lingkaran itu dengan lingkaran yang tergambar di buku hitamnya. Mirip. Sungmin membalik-balikkan buku itu, mencoba mencari langkah selanjutnya. Ada beberapa kata lagi yang bisa di bacanya.

"C…O…ini huruf _w_ atau _m_ sebenarnya?" keluhnya "_Cow_? _Com_? Oh! _Come_! Pekiknya.

"I…O…" Sungmin mencoba, "Ah!" keluhnya lagi. "Aaaaargh! Sulit sekali, Sudahlah" Sungmin menutup bukunya, menyerah.

"Kim ahjumma" Dia memanggil pelayan rumah tangga yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun bekerja di rumahnya.

"Ne, aghassi." Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Kim ahjumma muncul dari balik pintu dapur. Dia membawa gunting rumput yang sedang digunakannya untuk memotong rumput di halaman belakang.

"Tolong bereskan kekacauan ini, ahjumma." Sungmin menunjuk lingkaran bubuk kayu manis dan cokelat lelehnya.

"Lho?" tanya Kim ahjumma "Tidak jadi membuat kue, aghassi?"

"Tidak." Sungmin menggeleng "Kim ahjumma, jangan lupa siapkan pakaian ganti untuk appa, ne? Nanti sore, aku akan ke rumah sakit lagi."

"Ne, aghassi." Jawab Kim ahjumma patuh "Apakah ingin dibawakan makanan juga?"

"Boleh, gomawo Kim Ahjumma" Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur, menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia menyalakan pendingin ruangan, lalu merebahkan diri diantara bantal-bantal empuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sambil menutup mata, Sungmin mulai mendendangkan sebuah lagu. Lagu favoritnya sejak kecil. Lau yang sering dinyanyikan eomma untuknya.

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin berhenti berdendang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain dikamarnya. Tapi, tidak ada suara apa-apa dikamarnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Mungkinkah ada pencuri yang memasuki rumahnya? Mungkinkah pencuri itu sekarang ada di kamarnya?

Tapi, kamar sungmin itu terletak di lantai dua, dibagian belakang rumah. Tembok rumahnya sangat tinggi dan tidak mungkin dipanjat. Satu-satunya jalan masuk kedalam hanyalah pagar depan yang juga sangat tinggi dan dijaga security selama 24 jam penuh. Lagipula, kompleks perumahan tempat tinggalnya adalah kompleks perumahan elite yang keamanannya sangat ketat. Sungmin sangat meragukan kemungkinan pencuri yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya, kecuali kalau si pencuri membunuh semua petugas keamanan beserta security yang menjaga rumahnya sekaligus.

Yeoja itu menghela napas untuk memantapkan hatinya. Lalu, dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sungmin bangkit ke posisi duduk, menyeret tubuhnya sampai bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dan membuka matanya.

Cahaya lampu menyilaukan matanya sesaat. Lalu, perlahan-lahan, dia mulai bisa melihat. Benar saja. Memang ada orang lain di dalam kamarnya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sepasang kaki, kemudian, sepasang paha, pinggang, perut, dada, tangan, leher dan berakhir di wajah seorang laki-laki. Semuanya serba sempurna. Dan, telanjang.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa…." Sungmin menjerit. Di sela jeritannya. Sungmin dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Diikuti suara pintu yang terbuka kasar.

"Ada apa, aghassi?" Kim ahjumma balas menjerit dengan panik. Ditatapnya wajah nona kecilnya yang pucat pasi.

"Ada namja telanjang di kamar Minnie, ahjumma." Jawab Sungmin cepat, menunjuk tempat dia melihat namja telanjang itu. Namun, yang ditunjuknya hanya lemari pakaian.

"Dimana, aghassi?" Kim ahjumma mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sendok nasi di tangannya, bersiap memukul siapa pun yang mengganggu nona kecilnya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari oknum yang bertanggung jawab itu.

"Eh?" Sungmin menebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Tapi, yang dilihatnya hanyalah lemari pakaian, meja rias, lemari buku, dan pintu kamar mandi. "Di kamar mandi, mungkin.!" Bisiknya.

Kim ahjumma membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan-lahan. Melongok ke dalam. Membuka pintu lebih lebar. Namun, dia balik menatap Sungmin dan menggeleng.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, aghassi" lapornya dengan kening berkerut.

_Tidak ada?_pikir Sungmin. _Jadi, yang tadi itu apa?_

"Sungmin aghassi mungkin bermimpi." Tebak Kim Ahjumma

"Mungkin." Jawab Sungmin ragu.

"Ya sudah." Kim ahjumma menyudahi "Ahjumma ke dapur dulu, tadi ahjumma sedang memasak, nanti hangus." Kim ahjumma pun kembali ke dapur.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidur, sambil berpikir. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Segitu kagetnya?"

Sungmin berbalik menatap tempat tidurnya. Namja yang tadi dilihatnya kini duduk di tempatnya berbaring. Masih telanjang. Wajah Sungmin memucat lagi. Ini pasti bukan mimpi.

"Karena aku telanjang?" tanya namja itu. "Baiklah, aku akan pakai baju." Dalam satu kejapan mata, namja itu sudah tidak telanjang lagi. Kini dia berpakaian persis seperti Sungmin. T-shirt pink yang sama. Celana pendek biru yang sama.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara tercekik. Sungmin berdeham, membersihkan kerongkongannya, bertanya lagi "Siapa kamu? Kenapa berada disini?"

"Lho?" namja berkaus pink itu balik bertanya "Kan kau yang memanggilku."

"Aku?" Sungmin bingung. "Kapan?"

"Tadi. Aku langsung terbawa ke sini."

Sungmin bengong. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Sementara itu, seluruh tubuhnya memusatkan diri untuk berusaha mencari di dalam memorinya, kapan dia pernah memanggil namja telanjang ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti sedikitpun yang dikatakan namja yang duduk di tempat tidurnya itu.

"Masih tidak mengingatnya?" namja itu bertanya . Dengan tangannya, dia menyibakkan sedikit rambut yang jatuh ke dahinya. "Bubuk kayu manis dan cokelat leleh?"

"Eh?" Bibir Sungmin menutup, sementara keningnya memunculkan kerutan.

"Kamu bisa melihatku?"

Sungmin mengangguk

"Berarti benar, pasti kamu yang memanggilku menggunakan bubuk kayu manis dan cokelat leleh itu. Nah, sekarang kamu ingin meminta apa dariku?"

"oh!" Meski masih sedikit ragu. Sungmin mulai bisa memahami keanehan yang dialaminya. "Jadi, buku itu benar bisa memanggil setan?"

"Tentu saja! Kamu pikir untuk apa aku disini. Bertamu?"

Sungmin menelusuri sosok yang berada dihadapannya, Itu adalah tubuh seorang namja. Sama seperti namja manusia. Bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa sosok itu bukan manusia hanyalah fakta bahwa dia bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti sihir, misalnya menghilang dan menciptakan pakaian dalam sekejap mata.

Setitik harapan terbit dalam hati Sungmin. Kalau sosok di hadapannya ini memang setan yang di panggilnya, berarti dia bisa mengabulkan permintaan Sungmin.

"Jadi, kamu benar bisa mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

"Iya." Jawab sosok yng mengaku setan itu. Dia bangun dari duduknya lalu meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang. "Kamu mau minta apa? Palli"

"Chakkaman." Sungmin ragu sesaat. Matanya menyipit curiga. "Dari mana aku bisa tahu kalau kamu tidak berbohong?"

"Buat apa aku berbohong?" Si setan terlihat tersinggung. Sungmin melangkah mundur. Takut. "Kau pikir aku datang ke sini secara sukarela?"

"Memangnya tidak?" Sungmin bertanya taku-takut "Lalu, mengapa kamu berada disini?"

"Memang sudah takdirnya. Setiap kali ada yang memanggil, satu setan pasti akan datang. Bukankah kau senang?"  
_Satu setan pasti datang?_ Pikir Sungmin. _Berarti masih ada setan yang lain?_

"Kenapa kamu?" tanya Sungmin curiga "Kenapa bukan setan yang lain?"

"Karena kau memanggilku menggunakan kayu manis dan cokelat." Jawab setan itu enteng

Percakapan ini sungguh membingungkan Sungmin. Kerutan di keningnya bertambah dalam setelah setiap pertanyaannya. Sekarang, bahkan sebelah alisnya ikut terangkat naik.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu

"Itu barang-barang yang paling aku suka." Jelas lawan bicaranya "Kalau kau memanggil setan menggunakan darah manusia dan yeoja, pasti appa-ku yang datang. Kalau kau memanggil setan menggunakan uang dan bir, pasti hyung-ku yang datang."

"Tapi, yang ditulis di buku itu hanya kayu manis dan cokelat, kok." Sungmin menunjuk buku hitamnya yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidur.

"Mana aku tahu!" Kata si setan dengan suara meninggi. Sepertinya dia mulai tidak sabar. "Itu bukan urusanku, Yang penting, aku sudah di sini. Sekarang cepat katakan, apa maumu?"

"Apa mauku?" ulang Sungmin

"Iya, kau memanggilku pasti ada maunya kan." sahutnya datar.

"Oh." Sungmin paham. Dia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Iya, ada." Memang ini tidak masuk akal, pikirnya. Tapi, yang penting sosok ini sudah berada di depannya. Jadi, sekalian sajalah.

"Apa?" tanya sosok sempurna di hadapannya itu. "Uang?Namjachingu?"

"Ani." Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin cantik? Ingin seksi? Ingin cerdas?"

Sungmin menggeleng lagi, sedikit kesal mendengar kata-kata si setan. _Memangnya aku kurang cantik_, pikirnya. _Kurang seksi? Kurang cerdas?_

"Maumu apa sih?" suara setan meninggi lagi. "Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya juga, aku tidak akan bisa pulang."

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin

"Aku baru bisa pulang setelah mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Oooooh!" Bibir Sungmin membulat

"Jadi, kau ingin minta apa?" si setan duduk kembali ditempatnya

"Eh." Sungmin berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya, lalu duduk disamping si setan. Rasa takutnya hilang sudah. Mungkin karena Setan namja itu memakai kaus pink, sama sekali tidak menakutkan baginya "Eomma-ku koma." Kata Sungmin

"Wah!" Setan itu mengangkat tangan dengan kedua telapak mengarah ke Sungmin."Mianhae" sahut Setan itu cepat.

"Kamu setan atau bukan sih?" tanya Sungmin

"Iya lah." Jawab si setan. Keningnya memunculkan kerutan pertanda bingung, _kenapa eksistensiku diragukan?_

Sungmin jadi ikut bingung melihat kerutan itu, _Memang setan bisa bingung?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. "Kenapa Baik?"

"Baik?" kerutan di kening setan bertambah dalam.

"Tadi kamu meminta maaf saat tahu eomma-ku koma." Kata Sungmin dengan nada penuh rasa terima kasih karena rasa prihatin si setan.

"Hahahahaha." Setan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rasa terima kasih Sungmin kontan lenyap.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada tersinggung.

"Aku bukan meminta maaf karena eomma-mu koma." Jelas si setan

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin heran

"Aku meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Harapan dalam hati Sungmin memudar. Namun, dia berusaha bersikap optimis.

"Kamu kan belum tahu permintaanku." Kata Sungmin yakin.

"Aku bisa menebak." Kata setan sama yakinnya. "Pasti kamu ingin aku membuat eomma-mu sadar. Iya kan?"

"Iya!" seru Sungmin senang. Saking senangnya, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan bertepuk tangan.

"Nah!" lanjut si setan. Lagi-lagi, telapak tangannya terbuka diarahkan kepada Sungmin "Aku tidak bisa."

Kedua telapak tangan Sungmin masih bertemu. Namun, bahkan, suara gema dari tepukan tangannya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Binar kebahagiaan di matanya sudah tersapu gelombang kekecewaan. Sungmin menurunkan tangannya, lalu menatap si setan dengan tatapan sedih.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin kecewa.

"Yang bisa mengatur hidup mati manusia hanya Tuhan." Jawab setan sambil mengangkat bahu "Aku setan."

"Tapi, tadi kamu bilang—"

"Iya!" Setan memotong protes Sungmin "Aku tahu apa yang aku katakan. Tapi, khusus yang satu itu aku tidak bisa. Kamu minta yang lain saja. Uang, Pakaian, Namjachingu, bahkan kalau kau mau eomma baru, aku bisa membuat appa-mu menyukai yeoja lain."

"Aku tidak mau!" Bentak Sungmin. Dia sudah bangkit berdiri lagi. "Aku tidak mau eomma baru. Aku mau kamu sadarkan eommaku dari koma. Aku memanggil kamu ke sini untuk menyadarkan eommaku."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku—"

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" potong Sungmin. Separuh hatinya yakin kalau sosok sempurna lawan bicaranya ini adalah harapan terakhirnya. Separuh hatinya yang lain yakin kalau separuh hatinya yang lain itu benar. Ini adalah harapan terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak butuh uang! Tidak butuh apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin eommaku! Permintaanku hanya itu! Aku memanggilmu untuk itu."

"Walaupun aku setan, aku juga ciptaan Tuhan." Setan mulai ikut meninggikan suaranya "Aku tidak bisa bermain-main dengan nyawa seseorang—"

"Tapi kamu bisa kan?" Sungmin setengah memohon. Matanya mulai memanas ingin menangis "Kan?"

Setan menghela napas "Aku tahu caranya."

"Tuh kan!" pekik Sungmin "Jebal! Tolong aku! Tidak susah—"

"Heh!" Bentak setan "Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku belum selesai berbicara."

Sungmin terdiam

"Aku tahu caranya." Ulang setan "Tapi aku tidak pernah mencoba. Lagipula, aku tidak boleh melakukan itu. Itu terlarang, bahkan untukku yang setan sekalipun"

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin putus asa. Dia mulai menangis "Aku manusia baik. Sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah jahat. Aku rajin berdoa, Aku rajin belajar. Apa Tuhan tidak memberikan keringanan untuk manusia sepertiku?"

"Kamu kira Tuhan itu kepala sekolah?" ejek setan "Dan, kamu murid yang orangtuanya tidak mampu yang butuh keringanan?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sungmin di sela tangisnya

Sungmin melihat setan itu berjalan mondar mandir dalam kamarnya. Sebenarnya, dalam situasi yang normal, pemandangan ini bisa membuatnya tertawa. Bayangkan. Satu sosok namja sempurna memakai kaus pink dan celana pendek biru. Berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya dengan sepasang sandal kamar berbentuk kepala kelinci.

"Karena Tuhan bukan Kepala Sekolah." Jawaban serius sosok yang ditatapnya membuat lamunan Sungmin buyar seketika "Tuhan itu Tuhan. Nyawa manusia itu tidak boleh dipermainkan. Hukumannya berat."

"Apa?" tantang Sungmin

"Hah?" Setan berhenti berjalan mondar mandir dan berbalik menghadap Sungmin.

"Apa hukumannya?" ulang Sungmin

Setan menatap Sungmin, bibirnya membisu seakan berkata _mana mungkin kau tidak tahu hukuman bagi setan yang bermain-main dengan nyawa manusia_. Sungmin balas menatapnya. _Aku memang tidak mengetahui hukuman bagi setan yang bermain-main dengan nyawa manusia maka dari itu aku ingin tahu_.

"Jika aku mengikuti keinginanmu" jawab si setan "Jika aku menyadarkan eomma-mu, aku terancam akan dibuang ke bumi"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, berpikir "Tidak apa-apa!" katanya "Di bumi kan enak."

"Siapa bilang?" kata setan dengan suara heran

"Aku" Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang

"Di bumi kan ada AC." Alasan Sungmin "Di neraka panas! Di bumi ada TV. Bisa nonton apa saja. Enak kan?"

"Hahahaha…" Setan tertawa terbahak-bahak "Di neraka. Aku bisa berbuat apa saja yang aku mau. Tidak ada aturan." Setan mengayunkan kedua tangannya "Tidak perlu izin pada siapa pun." Setan mengayunkan tangannya lagi "Pergi kemanapun hanya dengan kedipan mata." Sekali lagi Setan mengayunkan tangannya "Tidak merasa lapar, tidak merasa lelah. Enak kan?" Setan mengakhiri alasannya dengan nada yang sama dengan Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya "Jika tidak pernah lapar, mana bisa merasakan enaknya makan."

"Katakan saja kau iri." Ledek setan. Dia lalu duduk lagi di tempat tidur Sungmin "Sudah menyerah kan, soal eomma-mu. Sekarang cepat ganti permintaanmu. Aku ingin cepat pulang."

"Andwae!" Tolak Sungmin "Jika kamu tidak mau menyadarkan eommaku, kau tidak akan pulang ke neraka."

"Mwo?!" seru Setan "Enak saja!"

"Biarin" kata Sungmin *mehrong :p cuek sambil melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Setan menghalanginya ke luar kamar dengan tiba-tiba muncul diantara Sungmin dan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidak memaksa." Kata Sungmin "Terserah padamu saja."

"Itu namanya memaksa." Cibir Setan. Dia terlihat berpikir-pikir sesaat "Begini saja, kamu pikirkan baik-baik. Aku beri waktu sehari."

"Aku tidak mau—"  
"Dengarkan dulu!" bentak Setan "Biar bagaimanapun juga manusia akan meninggal, eommamu juga. Lebih baik kamu minta sesuatu yang akan bisa membuatmu senang sepanjang hidupmu. Misalnya uang, atau namjachingu, atau kekuasaan, kecantikan, kesehatan. Apa saja."

"Aku mau eommaku." Kata Sungmin memaksa. Ditatapnya lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kamu pikirkan baik-baik." Setan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku mau eommaku." Ulang Sungmin, masih dengan nada yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Nanti aku kembali lagi"

"Aku mau eommaku."

Setan telah menghilang

"Aku mau eommaku." Bentak Sungmin pada tempat kosong yang ditinggalkan Setan.

Sesaat Sungmin menunggu. Tidak ada suara. Bahkan desir angin pun tidak ada.

"Aku mau eommaku." Bentak Sungmin lagi. Kali ini pada dinding-dinding membisu dikamarnya

Sungmin menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tapi, masih tidak ada suara apapun yang menjawabnya. Air mata Sungmin mulai membasahi pipinya lagi. Sungmin menunduk, berusaha menghindari bayangan dirinya yang balas menatap dari cermin meja rias di sisi lain kamarnya.

"Aku mau eommaku" katanya lirih disusul isak tangis yang pecah.

~O0o0o0o0o0O~

"Joheun achim eomma." Sapa Sungmin ketika memasuki kamar rumah sakit. "Hari ini, Sungmin bawakan untuk eomma bunga anggrek"

Sungmin meletakkan bunga yang di bawanya dalam vas besar yang kemudian diletakannya di tengah meja makan yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Lalu, Sungmin mengganti CD lagu dalam CD playernya dan menyalakannya.

Hari ini, Sungmin agak kurang sehat. Suaranya serak. Mungkin karena dia menangis semalaman setelah si setan meninggalkannya di kamar. Sungmin tidak mau membacakan buku untuk Leeteuk dengan kondisi suara seperti itu. Dia takut Leeteuk akan cemas. Sungmin akan duduk saja di sofa dan membaca buku untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi ini eomma-mu?" tanya Setan tiba-tiba sudah muncul dan duduk di tepi meja makan. Masih dalam kau pink dan celana pendek biru.

"Mau apa kesini?" tanya Sungmin ketus. Dia mengambil sebuah buku dari lemari, lalu membawanya ke sofa.

"Kan kemarin aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku memberimu waktu satu hari. Hari ini, aku ingin mendengar permintaanmu yang baru." Ujar Setan

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran." Sungmin duduk di sofa lalu membuka halaman pertama buku di tangannya.

"Jangan begitu, dong!" Sungmin mendengar Setan turun dari meja "Kamu tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sungmin dari balik bukunya.

"Sadis. Tidak berperi kemanusiaan." Ujar setan

"Kamu kan bukan manusia." Balas Sungmin ketus

"Iya, sih." Si setan pasrah

Setan berjalan mendekati Leeteuk di tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya sosok penuh senyum yang terpejam itu. Dari balik bukunya, Sungmin melihat Setan berdiri di dekat eommanya.

"Kasihan kan eommaku." Kata Sungmin minta persetujuan.

"Aku setan" Si setan melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya dan mendekati Sungmin "Aku tidak bisa merasakan kasihan."

"Tadi minta dikasihani." Ejek Sungmin.

"Kamu kan manusia, bisa merasa kasihan."

Sungmin menurunkan bukunya, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Setan yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Dokter Siwon dan kedua susternya memasuki ruangan. Sungmin langsung meletakkan bukunya di sofa dan meloncat berdiri.

"Joheun achim, uisha-nim" sapa Sungmin. Dalam hatinya, dia bertanya-tanya apa komentar Dokter Siwon jika melihat ada namja muda di kamar ini. Dengan kau pink lagi!

"Joheun achim, Sungmin-ssi." Dokter Siwon menyapanya kembali. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik." Jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekati dokter muda itu.

"Appamu ke mana?" Dokter Siwon memeriksa catatan pasien Leeteuk yang tergantung di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Kerja." Jawab Sungmin sedikit kesal. Kangin sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Kalian berdua bergantian jaga ya?" Dokter Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Ne, uisha-nim" Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

"Apa kamu tidak kesepian setiap hari di sini sendirian?" Sungmin melihat sebelah alis Dokter Siwon terangkat.

Sungmin menatap Dokter Siwon, berkedip sekali lalu menatap namja berkaus pink di sofa di sisi lain ruangan. Setan mengedipkan sebelah mata kepadanya. _Sendirian?_

"Tidak, uisha-nim" jawab Sungmin

"Eomma-mu semakin baik kondisinya setiap hari." Kata Dokter Siwon kemudian.

"Syukurlah." Sungmin mengangkat kedua tanganya ke dada.

"Kamu sepertinya sudah lebih pasrah." Dokter Siwon mengembalikan catatan ke tempatnya.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Sepeninggal Dokter Siwon dan kedua suster, Sungmin menatap lurus-lurus setan berbaju pink yang duduk dengan kakai menyilang di sofa.

"Apa?" tanya Setan dingin. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang pelan.

"Hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

Setan mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin mendekatinya

"Karena kau yang memanggilkku, kepentinganku disini hanya denganmu." Jawab Setan dengan santainya.

"Apa manusia lain tetap bisa melihatmu?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jika aku mau." Jawab setan singkat

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya lalu menatap Setan dengan curiga.

"Apa?" tanya Setan lagi.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Sejak tadi juga kau bertanya terus." Kata Setan sambil mengangkat kedua tangan dan melipatnya di belakang kepala, lalu menutup kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanya Sungmin.

Setan membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin. Tatapan matanya seakan mempertanyakan intelejensi Sungmin.

"Aku Setan." Jawabnya "Kau perlu penjelasan apa lagi? Aku bisa semua bahasa yang ada di dunia ini."

"Kenapa kamu suka Kayu manis dan cokelat?" tanya Sungmin sebelum dia bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, menurutnya setan, kayu manis, dan cokelat sangat tidak berhubungan.

"Aku juga suka uang, kokain, yeoja sexy." Setan menghitung dengan jarinya. "Banyak." Dia mengangkat bahu "Tapi aku paling suka kayu manis dan cokelat. Setan juga punya selera yang berbeda-beda."

"Tapi selera mode-mu sangat aneh."

"Wae?" Setan menatap kaus pink-nya dengan mata menyipit.

"Itu." Sungmin menunjuk kaus pink itu "Baju yeoja."

Setan memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan sekali lagi, dalam sekejap mata si setan sudah berganti pakaian. Kali ini dia mengadaptasi pakaian yang dipakai Dokter Siwon tadi. "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka telanjang." Alasannya "Tapi aku malas mendengar teriakanmu seperti kemarin. Seperti tidak pernah melihat namja telanjang saja."

"Memang tidak pernah!" protes Sungmin. _Enak saja!_ Memangnya dia kelihatan seperti yeoja yang sering melihat tubuh namja telanjang.

"Hahahaha." Setan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar protes keras Sungmin.

"Sssst!" Sungmin menempelkan tangan di kedua telinganya "Jangan berisik."

"Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar." Teriak si setan keras-keras di sela tawanya.

"Aku?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Setan akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Ditatapnya Sungmin "Waeyo? Kau sinis sekali padaku?" tanyanya "Aku disini juga kan gara-gara kamu."

"Habis kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanku." Cetus Sungmin

"Kan aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin.!" Protes Setan "Aku bukannya tidak mau! Tapi tidak bisa. Kamu ini keras kepala sekali sih. Tidak bisa dibilangin."

"Kemarin kamu bilang bisa.!" Sungmin balas protes.

"Tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dibuang ke bumi. Malas!" Lalu si Setan menghilang.

Sungmin langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Heh!" Panggilnya "Kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi!"

Dengan kesal, Sungmin membanting tasnya ke sofa. Dia menarik sebuah kursi ke sisi pembaringan eommanya.

"Sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan besar eomma." Kata Sungmin pelan kepada Leeteuk yang masih terpejam

"Seharusnya aku tidak memanggil setan jelek itu ke sini. Menambah pekerjaanku saja! Membuatku kesal! Baru dua hari dia di sini tetapi selalu membuatku kesal terus. Apalagi jika lebih lama. Lebih baik di cepat kembali ke neraka saja." Sungmin mengadu kepada Eommanya dengan menggebu-gebu. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Tetapi percuma, dia yang tahu bagaimana caranya membuat eomma sadar." Tambahnya lirih setelah napasnya mulai normal "Dan, hanya itu yang aku mau saat ini."

Sungmin menatap Leeteuk penuh kasih. Dibelainya lembut pipi yeoja yang melahirkannya itu.

"Apa eomma tidak mau kembali ke sini?" tanyanya lirih "Eomma tidak rindu padaku? Tidak mau mendengar curhatanku lagi?"

Sungmin menatap Leeteuk, lalu menghela napas.

Lalu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari mesin yang terhubung pada Leeteuk. Mesin yang berfungsi memonitor kondisi vital Leeteuk. Suara itu suara yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui Sungmin menjadi mimpi buruk, bahkan ketika Sungmin dalam keadaan sadar.

Sungmin segera bangkit dan melangkah mundur. Kursi yang didudukinya tadi terjungkir terbalik. Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat. Berharap semua itu hanya khayalannya.

Pintu kamar terbuka kasar, beberapa orang suster dan dokter masuk dan langsung mengerubungi Leeteuk. Membuat pagar antara Sungmin dan eommanya.

Air mata Sungmin sudah memenuhi ambang matanya. Membuatnya semakin sulit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini di hadapannya. Hatinya menjerit-jerit memanggil eommanya. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah ketika sang dokter menggelengkan kepala.

~TeBeCe~


	4. Chapter 4A

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

The Devil Loves Cinnamon Remake

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun as Devil (Namja)

Lee Kangin as Appa Sungmin (Namja)

And Other Cast Member Super Junior

Rated : T

GS, Typo bertebaran

FF ini diangkat dari sebuah buku berjudul The Devil Loves Cinnamon, tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini.. Ada yang sudah pernah baca bukunya, chingudeul?

**Chapter 4A : Someone**

**Aku hanya igin menekankan, bayangkan sosok setan seperti Cho Kyuhyun. gomawo**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

Sungmin duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Air mata membasahi pipinya dan menetes di gaun hitam yang dipakainya.

Dua jam berlalu sejak dia pulang dari pemakaman Eommanya. Namun, dia belum juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya sepulang dari pemakaman tersebut.

Ponselnya sudah berbunyi berkali-kali. SMS. Telepon masuk. Semuanya tidak digubrisnya.

Beberapa kali Kim Ahjumma—bahkan ayahnya—mengetuk pintu. Menyuruhnya makan, menanyakan keadaannya. Namun, Sungmin bergeming.

Hanya ketika setan berbaju dokter muncul dihadapannya, Sungmin langsung bangkit berdiri.

"INI SEMUA KARENA KAMU!" makinya pada si setan. "JIKA KAMU MAU MENGABULKAN PERMINTAANKU, EOMMA PASTI MASIH HIDUP!" capslok jebol#diinjek Setan.

"Enak saja," jawab Setan tenang. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa juga."

"JUSTRU KARENA KAMU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA, MAKA DARI ITU EOMMA MENINGGAL! SEHARUSNYA KAMU MENYADARKAN EOMMA!" kata Sungmin dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Sungmin dan Setan menoleh serentak ke arah pintu. Pintu itu digedor-gedor dengan kuat dari luar. Dari balik pintu, terdengar suara Kangin memanggil-manggil.

"Minnie!" kata Kangin "Gwaenchanayo? Kenapa berteriak-teriak?" tanya Kangin

Sungmin membuka pintu. Membiarkan appanya masuk.

"Itu, appa." Sungmin menunjuk Setan yang berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya "Eomma meninggal karena dia. Dia penyebab semuanya!"

Kangin menatap arah yang ditunjuk Sungmin. Lalu, dia menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam dan memeluk putri semata wayangnya era-erat.

"Sungmin." Ucap namja itu lirih di telinga Sungmin. "Jangan membuat ini semakin sulit, Chagi! Kehilangan Eomma sudah membuat Appa sedih. Kamu jangan begini juga."

"Appa tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sungmin marah.

"Disana tidak ada siapa-siapa Sungmin." Kangin melepas pelukannya lalu memutar tubuh putrinya ke arah yang ditunjuknya tadi. "Coba kamu lihat baik-baik."

Sungmin menatap Setan dan Setan balik menatapnya. Setan melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin sambil menyeringai. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi. #smirking kegemaran si kyu

"Pergi kau." Sahut Sungmin ketus "Pergi! Dan jangan pernah kembali ke sini. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu." Namun, Setan tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Dia malah tersenyum menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Minnie!" Kangin menepuk pipi Sungmin lembut. "Sadar, Min! Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana." #kasian Sungmin dikira gila gegara Kyu - _-

Sungmin menatap si Setan penuh kemarahan.

"Kemari." Kangin membimbing Sungmin menuju ke tempat tidur. "Kamu pasti kelelahan. Istirahat saja, ya, Chagi? Besok pagi kita bicara lagi."

"Minnie tidak apa-apa, appa." Sahut Sungmin pelan ketika Kangin membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Dia sudah tahu appanya tidak akan mempercayai kata-katanya. Jadi, Sungmin memilih menyerah.

"Kalau kamu belum mengantuk, tidur-tiduran dulu saja" Kangin menyelimuti Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Nanti jika sudah mengantuk, tinggal pejamkan matamu."

"Ne." jawab Sungmin pasrah "Lampunya jangan di matikan"

Kangin berdiri diambang pintu, tersenyum kepada putrinya. Lalu, perlahan-lahan dia menutup pintu.

"Kau Bodoh." Kata setan begitu pintu tertutup "Sudah tahu aku tidak bisa dilihat orang lain, kau menunjuk-nunjuk segala."

"Setan kau!" kata Sungmin judes.

"Memang." Jawab Setan enteng. Dia menghilang, lalu muncul lagi sesaat kemudian di samping Sungmin. Sungmin langsung bangkit ke posisi duduk.

"Mau apa kau di situ?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Tidur." Kata Setan

"Memang Setan butuh tidur?" tanya Sungmin masih mempertahankan nada bicaranya.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi aku ingin saja." Jawab Setan yang kini sudah menutup matanya.

"Jangan tidur di sini." Sungmin mengambil bantal, lalu memukulnya kepada Setan.

Setan menghilang. Sungmin masih memegangi bantal di atas kepalanya.

"Waeyo?" tanya si Setan dari balik punggung Sungmin. Dia sudah berbaring di atas tumpukan bantal.

"Ini tempat tidurku." Sungmin memukul-mukulkan bantalnya lagi kepada Setan.

"Setiap hari juga aku tidur di sini." Protes Setan. Dia memegangi ujung lain bantal yang digunakan Sungmin untuk memukulinya. "Kamu saja yang tidak tahu."

"Mwoya?" Sungmin berhenti berusaha memukuli Setan. Tubuhnya menegang. Membayangkan tidur disamping Setan itu setiap malam.

"Ya, sudahlah." Ujar Setan sambil melepaskan pegangannya di ujung bantal Sungmin. "Tidur saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu."

"Andwae." Sungmin memukuli Setan lagi. "Pergi! Pergi kau dari sini! Aku tidak mau melihatmu."

"Kan aku sudah katakan kepadamu." Setan berusaha menangkap ujung bantal Sungmin "Aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini sebelum aku mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Aku kan sudah minta kamu untuk membangunkan eomma." Sungmin melepaskan bantal yang dipegangi Setan dan mengambil bantal lain lalu mulai memukuli Setan lagi "Kamu yang tidak mau."

"Bukannya aku tidak mau! Aku—"

"Sudah!" potong Sungmin. Dia melempar bantal di tangannya ke wajah Setan. "Aku tidak mau dengar." Sungmin berbaring lagi ditempatnya "Kamu pergi saja dari sini. Aku tidak mau melihatmu. Kamu tidur saja di bawah tempat tidurku. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku tidak mau melihatmu!"

"Arra." Dan, Setan itu pun menghilang.

~O0o0o0o0o0o0O~

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah turun untuk makan pagi. Dia masih sedih. Namun, dia ingin sekali makan pagi bersama appanya hari ini.

"Masak apa, ahjumma?" Sungmin menepuk pundak Kim ahjumma yang sedang sibuk di depan kompor.

"Eh, sudah bangun aghassi?" tanya Kim ahjumma kaget "Ahjumma masak samgyetang (sup ayam dengan ginseng). Tadi kata Tuan Kangin, untuk menambah nutrisi aghassi."

"Asik!" seru Sungmin senang "Appa eodiga? Kenapa belum turun ahjumma?"

"Lho?" Kim ahjumma menatap Sungmin sekilas "Tuan kan sudah berangkat aghassi."

"Sudah berangkat?" Sungmin mengerinyit bingung.

"Ne, sudah setengah jam yang lalu."

"Sekarang kan baru pukul 6." Kata Sungmin.

"Mollayo, aghassi." Kata kim ahjumma.

Sungmin terdiam. Sepuluh menit kemudian matanya terpaku pada mangkuk yang berisi samgyetang yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Namun, pikiran dan hatinya dipenuhi tanda tanya. _Apa yang membuat Appa begitu cepat berangkat hari ini? Apakah ada hal yang begitu penting?_ Sungmin pikir, hari ini mereka akan duduk bersama di depan TV. Menonton DVD sambil saling menghibur.

Malam harinya, Sungmin duduk sendirian di depan TV. Entah sudah berapa episode serial Grey's Anatomy yang ditontonnya. Sungmin bertekad menunggu Kangin pulang dan langsung bermanja-manja kepada Appanya itu.

~O0o0o0o0o0o0O~

"Aghassi." Sungmin merasa bahunya disentuh lembut. "Sungmin aghassi." Kali ini, Sungmin merasa bahunya diguncang pelan. Dengan malas, Sungmin membuka matanya. Ditatapnya wajah Kin ahjumma yang terlihat khawatir.

"Makan dulu, aghassi. Sudah siang." Katanya pada Sungmin. "Kalau masih mengantuk, nanti dilanjutkan di kamar. Tapi, sekarang makan dulu."

Sungmin menarik kakinya dan duduk di sofa. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Ia ingat semalam menonton di sini. Ia ingat sedang menunggu Appanya, ia tidak ingat kapan ia mulai tertidur.

"Appa eodiga, ahjumma?" tanyanya ketika berjalan menyusul Kim ahjumma ke ruang makan.

"Sudah berangkat sejak pagi, aghassi." Jawab Kin ahjumma sambil meletakkan piring di depan Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Sungmin mengerinyitkan alisnya. Bingung.

"Kata Tuan, aghassi pasti lelah. Biarkan saja tidur sampai siang." Jelas Kim ahjumma.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah jam dinding di atas jendela. Pukul setengah 12.

"Ahjumma mau mencuci pakaian dibelakang ne, aghassi?" pamit Kim ahjumma "Nanti jika sudah selesai makan, ditinggal saja. Biar ahjumma yang bereskan."

"Tidak perlu ahjumma, biar aku saja yang mencuci piring." Tolak Sungmin

Sepeninggal Kim ahjumma, Sungmin duduk termenung. Ayam goreng, kimchi dan sundubu jjigae (sup tahu pedas) tidak lagi tampak menarik. Sungmin menghabiskan air mineral dalam gelasnya, lalu beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri.

Selama hampir dua bulan, Sungmin terus menunggu Appanya pulang hingga tertidur. Namun, mereka tak juga bertemu. Kangin seperti siluman saja. Pulang entah kapan, tahu-tahu sudah pergi lagi. Terkadang, beberapa hari tidak pulang.

Memang sejak dulu Kangin sudah seperti itu. Akan tetapi, sebelumnya Sungmin tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Dulu, Sungmin selalu ditemani Leeteuk. Tidak sehari pun Leeteuk pernah meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian. Teman-temannya pun sering main ke rumahnya. Sekarang, mereka pun sibuk.

"Aghassi, ada telepon dari Ryeowook aghassi." Kata Kim ahjumma membuyarkan lamunannya.

_Panjang umur_, pikir Sungmin. Kekecewaannya terhadap Kangin sedikit berkurang. Sungmin menerima telepon wireless yang di sodorkan Kim ahjumma dengan riang. Dia berdehem pelan, lalu menempelkan gagang telepon itu ke telinganya.

"Yeobeoseyo, Wookie." Sapanya

"Sungmin!" Ryeowook balas menyapanya dengan riang. "Eotteohke jinaesseoyo(Bagaimana kabarmu)?"

"Nae jinaesseo (Baik). Kamu bagaimana?"

"Baik."

"Sudah mulai kuliah lagi, Wookie?"

"Sudah. Sekarang saja sedang di kampus. Tapi, belum banyak tugas seperti dulu. Kamu bagaimana? Sudah bekerja?"

"Ani, masih malas." Jawaban itu tidak sepenuhnya dusta. Sepeninggal Leeteuk, Sungmin tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun.

"Hihihi….Dasar!Eh, Min…"

"Hmm…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul, Aku butuh refreshing. Sebelum dipusingkan dengan tugas-tugasku."

"Hmm…" Sungmin galau. Dia memang masih malas keluar rumah. Namun, dia juga rindu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ayolah" Bujuk Ryeowook. "Tidak baik di rumah terus. Siapa tahu jika kamu ikut, kamu akan merasa lebih baik. Ya? Ya?"

"Arrayo." Putus Sungmin setelah menimbang-nimbang sesaat "Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Yang pasti clubbing. Tapi, belum tahu ke mana."

"Clubbing lagi?" keluh Sungmin. Dia tidak terlalu suka clubbing. Lagipula, musik keras berdentam-dentam rasanya tidak sesuai dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Yah.. itu maunya Heenim. Kasihan dia, Min. Semenjak sibuk syuting, jarang clubbing. Selagi dia break weekend ini. Kita ikuti saja maunya, yang penting kita bisa berkumpul bersama."

"Ne." Sungmin menghela napas.

"Ya sudah, nanti aku SMS Eunhyuk untuk menjemputmu hari jumat, ya?"

"Ne."

"Sudah dulu ya, Min. Aku akan ada kelas lagi. Pai pai."

"Pai pai."

Sungmin bangkit untuk meletakkan telepon di tempatnya.

~O0o0o0o0o0oO~

Sungmin duduk di kursinya, memperhatikan keempat temannya asik bergoyang di dance floor. Tertawa-tawa. Sesekali mereka terlihat flirting dengan namja-namja yang ada di sana.

Sungmin menghela napas, tempat ini ramai sekali. Penuh sesak dengan manusia, bising dengan lagu-lagu dan teriakan-teriakan orang, tapi bagi Sungmin rasanya masih sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Sepi.

"Kamu tidak terlihat seperti wanita malam." Sapa seseorang sambil meletekkan gelas di meja lalu duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu." Sahut Sungmin tanpa menoleh.

"Kim Jungmo."

Sungmin tidak menerima uluran tangan namja yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Sungmin pun tidak menyebutkan namanya.

"Jual mahal, nih?" ujar Jungmo

Sungmin tetap bungkam

"Aku tahu. Kamu anaknya Kangin ahjussi, kan?"

_Dari mana namja ini tahu nama appa?_ Sungmin menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan tetap menatap dance floor.

"Appamu berteman dengan Appaku."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari dance floor, melirik namja yang ada di sampingnya. Namun, dia tetap tak menjawab. Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, perasaannya lebih lega sekarang. Ternyata namja ini bukan sekedar namja iseng.

"Bahkan dulu kita bertetangga." Kata Jungmo lagi "Tetapi sekarang aku sudah pindah ke AS."

Kali ini Sungmin menatap Jungmo, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Jungmo memang tidak berbohong.

"Namamu Lee Sungmin kan?" tanya Jungmo "Dulu saat masih kecil, Lee eomma sering mengajakku bermain ke rumahmu. Karena eommaku sudah tidak ada, sedangkan Appaku bekerja. Sepertinya Lee eomma merasa iba padaku."

Jungmo tertawa.

"Bagaimana kabar Lee eomma?" tanya Jungmo lagi

"Sudah meninggal." Sungmin menelan ludah. Masih saja berat rasanya mengucapkan itu, namun akhirnya Sungmin mengakui kepergian Leeteuk juga.

"Mianhanda." Sesal Jungmo "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih."

Sungmin diam, jika dia berkata 'gwaenchana', artinya dia berbohong. Jadi, Sungmin memilih untuk diam.

"Mmmm.. Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang menyebabkan Lee eomma meninggal?"

"Kecelakaan."

"Sudah lama?"

"Hampir dua bulan."

"Eommaku meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu." Kata Jungmo lebih kepada dirinya sendiri "Kamu pasti sangat sedih."

"Sudah tahu, masih bertanya." Jawab Sungmin ketus. Mengalihkan perhatian kepada gelas minumannya.

"Kau galak sekali." Balas jungmo

Mereka berdua diam.

Jungmo meneguk minumannya.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap lagi dance floor. Matanya bertemu dengan tatapan teman-temannya di sana. Dia membalas lambaian tangan teman-temannya.

"Kamu sering ke club malam seperti ini?" Jungmo membuka suara setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam.

"Animnida." Jawab Sungmin tanpa menoleh.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ada di sini?"

"Menemani teman."

"Mereka semua temanmu?" tunjuk Jungmo "Yeoja itu terlihat seperti Kim Heechul?"

"Kamu mengenalnya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Lupa bahwa dia sedang bersikap acuh sekarang.

"Tidak begitu." Jungmo menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi temanku Tan Hangeng, sedang syuting satu drama televisi dengan Heechul. Jadi aku tahu saja."

"Ooh."

"Hey, Min" sapa teman-temannya yang sudah kembali dari dance floor, penuh keringat dan senyum sumringah.

"Nuguya, Min?" tanya Heechul sambil memberi isyarat ke arah Jungmo. "Sepertinya aku familiar."

"Kim Jungmo." Jungmo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Heechul. "Aku teman Tan Hangeng."

"Ooh." Heechul menjabat tangan Jungmo. "Kim Heechul." Sambungnya. Sesaat kemudian mereka sudah terlibat obrolan seru.

"Tidak mau turun?" tanya Kibum pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng

"Kita tinggal lagi tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kibum mencemaskan sahabatnya.

"Having fun!" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ditatapnya sahabatnya yang kembali ke dance floor. Keempat gadis itu tertawa-tawa sambil membantu Heechul menyeret Jungmo ke dance floor.

Malam memang masih sangat muda. Belum juga mendekati pukul 12. Sungmin maklum sahabatnya masih penuh energi. Sedangkan energi Sungmin sendiri sudah terkubur dalam dalam bersama eommanya tercinta.

"Hei." Bisik sebuah suara di telinga Sungmin. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kau di sini."

"…" Tanpa menoleh pun Sungmin tahu siapa yang duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin tidak menjawab.

"Ooh, sekarang kau tidak mau berbicara lagi padaku?"

"Kau kembalikan dulu eommaku, maka aku mau berbicara padamu lagi." Sahut Sungmin ketus.

Setan menghela napas, ditariknya kursi hingga merapat ke sisi Sungmin.

"Eommamu sudah meninggal." Ujar setan datar "Tidak akan bisa hidup lagi. Walaupun aku bisa menghidupkan eommamu lagi, dia hanya akan menjadi mayat hidup. Busuk, bau, tidak bisa diajak bicara."

Sungmin menoleh cepat, ditatapnya mata makhluk yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Eommaku tidak bau." Katanya dengan tajam

"Sekarang dia bau." Balas Setan masih sama datar dengan sebelumnya.

"Tidak mungkin." Elak Sungmin

"Terserahlah." Setan meneguk cairan biru dari gelasnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" desis Sungmin. "Kalau kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanku, ya sudah, pergi sana!"

"Aku juga tidak mau mengikutimu." Kata Setan dengan nada jijik "Aku mau pulang, tapi tidak bisa. Ini semua gara-gara kamu."

"Itu bagus." Kata Sungmin puas "Jadi kita impas." Lanjutnya

"Kau tidak bosan bersikap seperti ini?"

"…" Sungmin tidak menjawab

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara padaku ya?"

"Tidak." Balas Sungmin "Aku sangat membencimu."

"Wah! Kalau begitu, Kau pasti sangat menyayangi Tuhan."

"Aku juga sangat membenci Tuhan." Setan tertawa. Sungmin sontak menatapnya dengan bengis.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku serius."

"Biasanya manusia membenciku karena dia sangat menyayangi Tuhan dan yang membenci Tuhan, sangat akrab denganku. Tapi, manusia sepertimu ini, aku baru menemukannya."

Sungmin mendelik tajam

"Sudah nasib Tuhan mungkin ya? Dibenci oleh manusia yang Dia sayang." Kata Setan

Sungmin mendengus "Tuhan tidak sayang padaku."

"Sok tahu."

"Jika Tuhan sayang padaku, Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan eomma meninggal"

"Kau bukan manusia pertama yang mengatakan itu."

Sungmin menatap sosok namja di sampingnya. Saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa Setan itu sekarang kembali telanjang.

"Benar kan?" tuntut Sungmin. Ditatapnya kedua mata Setan mencari jawaban.

Setan mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak peduli.

"Tuhan tahu aku sangat menyayangi eomma." Ujar Sungmin lamabt-lambat. "Tuhan tahu eomma sangat berharga bagiku. Jika Tuhan sayang padaku, kenapa Tuhan mengambil eomma dariku?"

Si Setan tersenyum, senyuman sempurna yang pasti membuat semua yeoja jatuh hati. Sungmin juga, mungkin. Seandainya situasinya tidak seperti ini.

"JAWAB!" bentak Sungmin

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" Setan berkata dengan nada mengejek "Masih harus dengar dariku?"

"JAWAB!"

"Karena Tuhan sayang pada eommamu lebih daripada kau menyayangi eommamu sendiri."

Sungmin terdiam. Jawaban makhluk yang paling dibencinya ini terasa menampar dirinya.

"Karena Tuhan merasa sudah cukup waktu eommamu di dunia ini." lanjut Setan "Semua tugasnya sudah dia lakukan. Tidak ada gunanya lagi dia disini. Jadi eommamu dibawa pulang."

"Tapi, masih banyak tugas eomma di dunia ini." Sergah Sungmin lirih. Suaranya tenggelam dalam riuhnya suara musik dan teriakan

"Apa?" tanya Setan cuek.

"Menemaniku, menjagaku, melihatku menikah, melihat anak-anakku. Cucunya."

"Memangnya kau ini barang titipan?" goda Setan lagi "Perlu dijaga? Kalau hanya melihatmu menikah, melihat anak-anakmu, dari sana juga bisa."

"Dari sana mana?" tuntut Sungmin

"Rumah Tuhan."

"Surga?"

"Yah..Itu."

_Eomma ada di surga?_ Pikir Sungmin. Tiba-tiba, Sungmin punya ide cemerlang di kepalanya.

"Kau ingin pulang ke neraka?" tanya Sungmin penuh semangat kepada Setan.

"Kau meledekku?"

"Aku serius." Kata Sungmin meyakinkan "Kau ingin pulang tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula walaupun di bumi enak, banyak yeoja sexy. Tapi, _home sweet home, Baby._"

"Aku punya permintaan lain." Kata Sungmin.

Setan menatap Sungmin dengan curiga. Mata Sungmin berbinar penuh semangat. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman.

"Tidak." Talak Setan tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" senyum Sungmin hilang. Alisnya berkerut.

"Tidak." Ulang Setan "Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku kan belum mengatakan apa-apa." Kata Sungmin kesal

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke sana." Kata Setan sambil melipat tangannya

"Ke mana?" tanya Sungmin bingung

"Ke Surga. Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Setan

"Walaupun hanya sebentar?" bujuk Sungmin

"Tidak bisa." Setan menggeleng.

"Tapi, mungkin itu bisa membuat perasaanku lebih baik."

"Bukan urusanku." Kata Setan acuh

"Waetto?" keluh Sungmin pasrah

"Aghassi, surga itu rumah Tuhan. Dan aku Setan."

"Tapi, kan. Dulu kau mengatakan jika Setan itu juga ciptaan Tuhan."

"Iya." Setan tertawa mengejek "Tapi tetap saja. Kau kira aku bisa seenaknya mengetuk pintu rumah Tuhan. Kemudian dibukakan pintu. Disilahkan masuk. Disuruh duduk. Disuguhin minuman? Kau saja yang sama-sama manusia tidak bisa sembarangan masuk ke rumah persiden kan?"

"Itu berbeda." Protes Sungmin

"Bagaimanapun tetap tidak bisa. Susah."

"Tapi bisa?" Sungmin melihat setitik sinar di ujung terowongan.

"Tidak." Setan menggeleng.

"Tadi kau bilang susah. Berarti sebenarnya bisa kan?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi, tadi kau bilang—"

"Tidak."

"Jadi—"

"Tidak" Setan menggeleng lebih kuat.

"Ya sudah. Kau di sini saja selamanya. Tidak usah pulang ke neraka." Ujar Sungmin final

"Tidak. Eh—" Setan menatap Sungmin yang sudah kembali memperhatikan dance floor. Melihat sahabatnya mengacung-acungkan tangan tidak beraturan "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Tidak Usah Pulang." Ulang Sungmin dengan penekan di tiap katanya.

"Tidak bisa." Setan menggeleng lagi. "Kau harus ganti permintaan"

"Aku sudah mengganti permintaanya." Kata Sungmin "Tapi, kau tetap tidak mau mengabulkan."

"Kalau aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, aku bisa dihukum mati."

"Kau kan Setan." Sungmin tersenyum mengejek "Memang bisa mati?" lanjutnya

"Maksudku, di musnahkan dari muka bumi." Jelas si Setan. Mengernyit pada ucapannya sendiri, lalu meralatnya "Maksudku neraka."

"Biarkan saja." Sungmin mencibir pada Setan "Biar kau jadi manusia bumi sekalian."

"Di musnahkan bukan sekedar di buang." Kata Setan terdengar putus asa. "Kalau aku ketahuan masuk ke rumah Tuhan karena kau—manusia—aku akan musnah. Tidak ada lagi."

"Ya bagus. Agar kau merasakan apa yang dirasakan eommaku."

"Eommamu meninggal." Setan mengangkat kedua tangannya "Rohnya pergi ke rumah Tuhan. Kalau aku musnah! Tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Tapi menjadi tidak ada."

"Apa bedanya untukmu?"

"Beda!" bentak Setan kesal

"Kenapa kau jadi emosional begini?" tanya Sungmin "Aku kira kau tidak punya perasaan."

"Memang tidak punya." Balas Setan "Tapi aku tidak mau musnah aghassi."

"…"Sungmin hanya terdiam.

"Tidak ada ciptaan yang ingin musnah." Lanjut Setan lagi "Kau harus cari permintaan lain. Kalau kau tetap ingin ke rumah Tuhan, kau harus cari cara lain."

Sungmin menoleh. Menatap Setan dengan mata penuh binar kemenangan.

"Kalau kau bunuh diri, kau tidak akan ke rumah Tuhan" kata Setan datar "Kau akan ke neraka menjadi tawanan harabeojiku. Termasuk jika kau minta orang lain membunuhmu."

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku ya?" tanya Sungmin kecewa. Senyumnya menghilang. Matanya kembali terisi kehampaan.

"Aku tidak perlu membaca pikiranmu, Semuanya terlihat jelas di wajahmu."

Sungmin menghela napas. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat lelah. Dilihatnya Setan melambaikan tangan pada seorang yeoja cantik di dance floor. Yeoja cantik itu balas melambai.

"Dia bisa melihatmu?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Dia setan juga."

"Sedang apa berada di sini?" Sungmin penasaran.

"Menurutmu, kenapa manusia bisa kenal narkotika?" Setan balas bertanya dengan nada seperti guru bertanya pada muridnya "Kokain? Kenapa yeoja yang malamnya dugem, ketika bangun dipagi harinya ternyata sudah di perkosa? Kenapa—"

"Kenapa?" potong Sungmin. Mual rasanya mendengar hal-hal yang begitu jahat diucapkan Setan dengan begitu mudah.

"Setan." Jawan si Setan ringan "Setan yang pertama kali mengenalkan narkotika ke manusia. Setan yang pertama kali membujuk manusia untuk memperkosa, membunuh, men—"

"Kenapa?" potong Sungmin lagi "Kenapa kalian mempengaruhi kami?"

"Rumit." Setan menggeleng lemah "Berkaitan dengan keseimbangan. Ada hubungannya dengan kelangsungan hidup manusia juga. Ada hubungannya dengan perkembangan teknologi dan kesehatan juga."

Sungmin baru akan bertanya lebih jauh ketika ekor matanya melihat keempat sahabatnya dan Jungmo berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka menatap Sungmin dengan khawatir dan saling berbisik-bisik. Sungmin tersenyum pada mereka.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa, Min?" tanya Jungmo yang pertama tiba di meja.

"Kau lihat?" tanya Sungmin. Senang karena untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak dikira setengah gila

"Tidak." Jawab Jungmo ragu

"Terhalang orang." Kata Heechul

"Tapi kami melihatmu." Tambah Eunhyuk "Sebentar terlihat senang. Kemudian kesal, senang lagi, kesal lagi."

"Kau bisa ikut Heechul bermain drama, Min." timpal Kibum

"Tapi aku lihat kau sudah lebih baik. Kau tidak cemberut lagi." Tambah Ryeowook

Sungmin tersenyum tanpa menjawab

"Memang kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Jungmo penasaran

"Tidak kenal." Sungmin menatap Setan yang sudah pindah, berdiri diantara Jungmo dan Kibum. Tepat dihadapan Sungmin. Setan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin dan mengangkat gelasnya. Sungmin tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, dia memang tidak betul-betul mengenal makhluk ini kan?

"Hati-hati Min." kata Eunhyuk cemas

"Aku tidak minum apa-apa dari dia, hyukkie." Jawab Sungmin. Mana dia mau! "Hanya mengobrol saja."

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Ryeowook "Aku lelah."

"Ayo." Sungmin juga sudah sangat lelah. Penat rasanya

"Aku akan mengantarmu, Min" Jungmo menawarkan

"Tidak usah. Biar aku yang mengantar Sungmin." Tolak Eunhyuk "Biasanya juga seperti itu. Sekalian kita akan menginap di rumah Sungmin."

"Arra." Jungmo tampak kecewa.

~TeBeCe~

Review Jusaeyo

.

.

.

**Han407 : itu udah dilanjut^^ ..nee..semangaaat.. gomawo udah review**

**Rilianda Abelira: dibukunya emang seru pas chapter 3..hehe..ini udah dilanjut…. gomawo udah review**

**Bambaya: gomawo udah review 3 chapter..ini udah update…**

**Guest: iya..kan udah ada di cast-nya^^ kyu yg jd setan…gomawo udah review..**


	5. Chapter 4B

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

The Devil Loves Cinnamon Remake

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun as Devil (Namja)

Lee Kangin as Appa Sungmin (Namja)

Kim Jungmo (Namja)

And Other Cast Member Super Junior

Rated : T

GS, Typo bertebaran

FF ini diangkat dari sebuah buku berjudul The Devil Loves Cinnamon, tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini.. Ada yang sudah pernah baca bukunya, chingudeul?

**Chapter 4B : Someone**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

"Terlihat jelas jika Jungmo menyukaimu, Min."kata Heechul ketika mereka sudah duduk di dalam mobil.

"Iya." Tambah Ryeowook "mengobrol denganku saja, dia selalu menanyakanmu."

"Aku tidak berminat." Sungmin mengibaskan tangan

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum "Dia tidak jelek."

"Mungkin belum" jawab Sungmin "Belum mau"

"Kalian berteman dulu saja." Saran Kibum "Jalan bersama kan tidak apa-apa. Ya girls?"

"….." Sepi

"Girls?"

Kibum melirik kaca spion. Pada waktu bersamaan Sungmin menoleh ke belakang.

Kepala Heechul menempel di kaca jendela, Eunhyuk bersandar di bahu Ryeowook sementara kepala Ryeowook terkulai ke belakang dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, mereka semua terpejam.

"Mereka Tertidur?" kata Kibum dan Sungmin bersamaan sebelum tawa mereka pecah.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Sungmin menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan cepat. Kata Kim ahjumma, ada yang menunggu di ruang keluarga.

"Namja." Bisik Kim ahjumma sambil terkikik-kikik sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Hai!" Jungmo melambaikan tangan dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Di meja sudah tersedia sebuah gelas berembun berisi cairan berwarna hijau segar. Beberapa buah toples berisi kue juga menemani gelas itu.

"Oh! Kamu." Kata Sungmin kecewa

"Kamu kira siapa?" tanya Jungmo

"Appa-ku." Sungmin duduk di sofa di samping Jungmo. "Waetto?"

Jungmo memajukan bibirnya "Jutek sekali."

"Habis kau setiap hari ke sini." Jawab Sungmin "Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain?"

"Ada" balas Jungmo cuek, pura-pura tidak menangkap maksud Sungmin. "Tapi aku lebih suka ada di rumahmu. Lagipula.." kata-kata Jungmi mengambang di udara.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Hari ini aku hanya mampir sebentar."

"Jinja?." Kata Sungmin curiga. Sebelah matanya menyipit menatap Jungmo

"Aku mau nonton." Balas Jungmo santai

"Di bioskop?" tanya Sungmin

"Iyalah" balas Jungmo kesal

"Jam segini?" Sungmin melirik jam tangan Jungmo. Pukul 19. 37

"Ne." Jungmo mengangguk mantap "Yang jam sembilan."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Sungmin, di keningnya ada kerutan halus yang selalu muncul saat dia bingung.

"Menjemputmu." Jungmo mengambil gelas dari atas meja, lalu meneguk isinya. Dia berpura-pura tidak melihat kebingungan yang terpancar jelas di wajah Sungmin.

"Mengapa menjemputku?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Masih dengan kerutan di keningnya.

Jungmo meletakkan gelasnya kembali di meja. "Karena aku perginya denganmu."

Kerutan di kening Sungmin bertambah dalam selagi dia berusaha mengingat kapan Jungmo mengajaknya pergi ke bioskop. Ketika dia tidak juga berhasil menemukan peristiwa itu dalam ingatannya, dia pun menyerah.

"Kapan kau mengajakku pergi nonton?" tanya Sungmin pada Jungmo

"Sekarang" jawab Jungmo santai. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, melipatnya kebelakang kepala dan bersandar di sofa.

Sungmin menatapnya dengan heran. Apa yang membuat Jungmo begitu yakin Sungmin akan ikut dengannya?

"Anieyo." Tolak Sungmin

"Waeyo?" tanya Jungmo kaget. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Malas."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau keluar rumah?" tanya Jungmo menuntut

"Mmm…" Sungmin berpikir "Waktu clubbing kemarin."

"Saat bertemu denganku?" tanya Jungmo

Sungmin mengangguk

"Itu dua minggu yang lalu, Min" Jungmo mengingatkan

_Terus?_ Pikir Sungmin

"Tidak sehat di rumah terus."

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Mengambil remote dan menyalakan TV

"Di rumah juga bisa nonton." Katanya. TV menayangkan Drama dengan Heechul sebagai pemeran utamanya. Sungmin menunjuk ke arah TV. "Bisa melihat sahabatku."

"Ya sudah. Kita kalan-jalan ke mal saja." Ajak Jungmo

Sungmin menggeleng

"Aku yang traktir. Apapun yang kamu beli, aku yang bayar." Jungmo menawarkan.

"Aku tidak mau membeli apapun sekarang."

"Kita makan di luar saja." Usul Jungmo tidak ada habisnya "Kamu suka apa? Sushi? Pizza?"

"Aku di rumah saja."

"_Jebal_." Jungmo menetap Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku ingin menunggu Appa pulang." Kata Sungmin.

Jungmo menghela napas. Kalah.

"Biasanya ahjussi pulang jam berapa, Min?" tanya Jungmo

"Jam dua, tiga. Sesuka Appa. Jadi itu yang bernama Hangeng?" Sungmin menunjuk TV

Jungmo melirik TV sekilas "Iya." Jungmo menatap Sungmin lagi "Pagi?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk

"Setiap hari ahjussi pulang pukul segitu?" selidik Jungmo

Sungmin menggeleng

"kadang-kadang tidak pulang. apa hangeng masih SMA?"

"Ani." Jungmo mengernyit bingung "Umurnya sudah 23. Kenapa ahjussi tidak pulang?" obrolan sambung menyabung itu masih terus berlanjut.

"Kerja. Kenapa disini dia menjadi siswa SMA?" Sungmin menunjuk ke arah TV.

"Memang perannya begitu. Ahjussi kerja apa sampai pukul segitu?" tanya Jungmo

"Nan mollayo." Sungmin mengangkat bahunya "Apa siswa SMA sekarang roknya sependek itu?" Sungmin mengernyit.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku sering melihat anak SMA pakai rok sebatas lutut juga kok. Ahjussi tidak memiliki asisten?"

"Punya." Jawab Sungmin tanpa menoleh "Manager juga banyak. Tapi appa lebih suka jika melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri. Apa sekarang juga boleh memakai _make up_ ke sekolah ya?"

"Tidak tahu, sepertinya tidak boleh. Eh, Min, aku punya ide."

"Apa?" Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Jungmo, semata-mata hanya untuk membuat Jungmo merasa didengarkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita clubbing?" usul Jungmo penuh semangat. Perhatian Sungmin membuatnya berada di atas angin. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang pukul 3. Tepat saat Appa-mu pulang."

"Kan aku sudah bilang malas." Sungmin kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke TV

"Daripada nonton Drama yang tidak mendidik seperti ini." Ejek Jungmo sambil menunjuk TV.

"Drama yang tidak mendidik seperti ini." Sungmin menirukan kata-kata Jungmo "Lahan pekerjaan sahabatku."

"Lalu?"

"Jika aku tidak menonton." Sungmin menjelaskan "Nanti ratingnya turun. Produksi di stop. Sahabatku tidak syuting lagi. Dia mau kerja apa? Makan dari mana?"

Jungmo memutar matanya malas, mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Dia mengambil gelas dari atas meja, meneguk isinya lalu meletakkan kembali ke atas meja.

_Uh!_ Sungmin melirik Jungmo. Sebetulnya dia juga bukan penggemar Drama TV. Dari tadi, dia hanya berusaha mencari alasan supaya dia tidak perlu pergi.

"Aku sedang tidak mood menari." Akhirnya sungmin berkata jujur.

"Ya, kita duduk saja. Minum-minum."

"Di rumah juga bisa." Sungmin menunjuk gelas berembun yang sudah nyaris kosong.

"Sepi banget." Protes Jungmo tanpa menghiraukan gelasnya "Hanya berdua saja. Di sana kan banyak orang."

"Kamu ajak saja tetangga."

Jungmo menghembuskan napas. Putus asa. Bagaimana dia bisa mengajak Sungmin keluar rumah?

"Hari ini kita clubbing." Usulnya tidak yakin. " Besok kita nonton Drama tidak mendidik yang menghidupi banyak orang ini. Lusa, kita nonton di bioskop. Hari berikutnya kita nonton lagi Drama ini. Hari berikutnya lagi kita jalan-jalan ke mal. Hari berikutnya kita nonton Drama ini lagi. Eottheohke?"

"Wae? Kenapa kau memaksa sekali sih?" Sungmin meninggikan suaranya. Dia mulai kesal dengan ajakan Jungmo yang tidak juga bisa mengerti keinginannya untuk tetap di rumah.

Jungmo menghela napas lagi "Aku merasa berhutang budi pada Eomma-mu." Sahutnya pelan.

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Sungmin. Ditatapnya Jungmo dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Saat eomma-ku meninggal." Jungmo mengawali jawabannya. Matanya lurus terarah ke TV, tetapi tidak benar-benar menatap ke sana. "Eomma-mu selalu mengajakku ke sini. Aku sudah cerita kan? Aku diajak ke sini agar ada teman bermain. Tidak terus-terusan bersedih karena teringat eomma."

"Aku sudah tidak sedih lagi." Dusta Sungmin

"Tapi perilakumu masih menunjukkan kalau kamu sedih." Kata Jungmo penuh pengertian.

Sungmin terdiam

"Dulu, eomma-mu pernah berkata padaku. Eomma-ku yang sudah meninggal akan tinggal di surga." Jungmo menggeser duduknya menghadap Sungmin "Di surga, ada TV besar yang bisa memantau kehidupan orang-orang di dunia. Eomma-ku akan lebih senang melihatku bermain, berlarian hingga terjatuh, berteriak hingga suaraku serak. Daripada duduk sendirian di rumah. Menangis."

"Aku sudah tidak menangis." Sungmin menjawab dengan suara yang lebih keras daripada yang diinginkannya.

"Maksudku—"

"Iya." Sungmin melempar remote TV ke pangkuan Jungmo dan dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap Jungmo "Iya! Aku tahu!" bentaknya pada Jungmo, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

Jungmo mematung. _Apa aku salah berbicara_, pikirnya. _Aku tidak bermaksud membuat dia semakin bersedih. Aku jadi merasa bersalah._

Jungmo masih duduk di sofa, menunduk menatap remeote TV yang tertelungkup dipangkuannya.

"Ayo!" Sungmin menarik lengan baju Jungmo dari belakang, membuat Jungmo memaki kaget "Katanya film di mulai jam sembilan. Nanti terlambat."

Jungmo mematung lagi. Tapi, dia kemudian tersenyum.

"Katanya malas." Godanya sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalau kau menggodaku terus, aku tidak jadi ikut." Sahut Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu depan.

Jungmo tidak berbicara lagi, dia hanya berjalan mengikuti Sungmin. Di bibirnya, masih tersungging senyum menggoda.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Beberapa hari setelah malam itu Sungmin mempunyai janji untuk bertemu dengan Heechul.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat." Sungmin mengecup kedua pipi Heechul, lalu duduk di hadapan sahabatnya itu. "Sudah lama menunggu?"

Heechul melirik jam tangannya "Setengah jam"

"Mianhae." Sesal Sungmin dengan _puppy eyes_-nya

"Gwaenchana." Heechul mengibaskan tangannya. "Kamu yang rugi, tadi aku melihat namja imut di sana." Heechul menunjuk meja di samping meja mereka yang saat in sudah kosong. Hanya ada sebuah gelas tinggi berembun yang sudah nyaris kosong di sana.

"Ice cappuccino." Ujar Sungmin kepada pelayan yang berdiri di sisinya. Pelayan itu mengambil daftar menu dari atas meja, lalu meninggalkan kedua gadis muda itu.

"Tapi, untukmu sudah tidak menarik lagi ya?" tanya Heechul sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apanya?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti

"Namja."

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Ditatapnya sahabatnya itu "Aku masih suka namja kok."

"Iya." Heechul mengangguk lambat "Tapi hanya namja tertentu."

Sungmin membelalakkan mata dan menaikkan alisnya

"Jungmo." Ucap Heechul dramatis

Sungmin semakin bingung. Apa hubungan percakapan ini dengan Jungmo?

"Jungmo kenapa?" tanya Sungmin

"Kamu pacaran dengan Jungmo, kan?" tuntut Heechul

"Anieyo."

"Geotjimal." Tuduh Heechul

Sungmin mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V

"Tapi kata Hangeng, kamu dan Jungmo sering pergi bersama."

"Hanya pergi bersama saja." Sungmin membela diri

"Hingga pukul 3 pagi?" goda Heechul

"Namanya juga clubbing."

"Berdua saja?"

Sungmin menunggu sampai pelayan yang meletakkan gelas berisi minumannya di meja menjauh. "berangkatnya berdua. Pulangnya berdua. Tapi, clubbing pasti ramai. Kamu kira club itu punya appa-ku?"

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" tuntut Heechul "Atau yang lain."

"kalian kan kerja. Kuliah. Aku dan Jungmo pengangguran. Lagipula jika hari libur, aku mengajak kalian kan?"

Sungmin meneguk minumannya. Berusaha menghindari tatapan curiga dari Heechul

"Tapi kamu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?"

Sungmin hampir tersedak. Dia menelan ice cappuccino didalam mulutnya, lalu segera melepas sedotan dari bibirnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya kepada Heechul

"_No drugs_?"

Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat

"_No sex_?"

Sungmin menggeleng lebih keras lagi "_Just alcohol_. Itu pun dalam batas normal."

"Jinja?"

Sungmin mengangkat dua jari tangan kanannya lagi dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada.

"Benar, chullie" katanya, lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya "Lapi pula, sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet begini? Seperti Eunhyuk saja."

"Pokoknya, Min." Heechul menatap Sungmin dengan lembut "Aku senang kau bersama Jungmo. Tapi kau harus tetap waspada"

"Nona Kim Heechul, aku dan Jungmo hanya jalan bersama saja."

"Sekarang." Heechul tertawa kecil "Keesokan harinya kan tidak ada yang tahu"

Sungmin tertawa sambil menggeleng.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Heechul menyesap the dari cangkirnya. Sungmin pun meneguk minumannya sendiri.

"Handphone-mu berdering, Min." Heechul menunjuk tas Sungmin yang mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring.

Sungmin mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan nyaris tertawa bahagia melihat wajah orang yang meneleponnya di layar handphone.

"Appa!" pekiknya gembira begitu handphone itu menempel ditelinganya "Oke!" sambungnya, lalu meletakkan handphone kembali ke dalam tas.

"Aku pulang duluan ya." Pamit sungmin "Appa di rumah."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Heechul, Sungmin mengecup kedua pipi sahabatnya. Setengah berlari, dia meninggalkan café tempatnya bertemu Heechul hari itu

O0o0o0oo0o0O

Sesampainya dirumah, Sungmin nyaris melompat kegirangan melihat Kangin. Sungmin memeluk appa-nya erat-erat.

"Appa, jeongmal bogoshippo." Katanya manja

"Nado." Kangin menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sungmin. "Appa mau bicara sesuatu, Min"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Dalam suara kangin terdengar begitu dalam dan nyaris dingin.

"Ayo kita duduk." Sungmin membiarkan kangin membimbingnya menuju sofa di ruang keluarga. Disana mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Appa ingin bertanya min." ucap kangin dengan tegas

"tanya apa, appa?"

"Ada hubungan apa antara kamu dengan Kim jungmo?" kangin bertanya kepada putrinya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut.

"Jungmo?" tanya Sungmin. Kenapa hari ini semua orang mempersalahkan hubungannya dengan Jungmo? Sungmin bingung.

"Iya." Kangin mengangguk pelan "Jungmo"

"kami hanya berteman, appa. Jika aku berhubungan dengannya, aku pasti akan memberitahu appa." Jawab Sungmin yakin.

"Hanya teman?"

"Ne." Sungmin mengangguk

"Kalau begitu, appa minta kamu berhenti berteman dengan dia."

Sungmin mengerjap bingung. Dia tidak yakin mendengar dengan benar kata-kata appa-nya barusan. Dia menegakkan duduknya, Ditatapnya wajah sang appa. Setengah berharap appa-nya itu akan tersenyum, lalu tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa kata-katanya barusan hanya lelucon. Namun, bukan itu yang terjadi. Appa-nya malah menatapnya serius.

"Waeyo, appa?" tanya SUngmin lirih.

"Appa tidak suka dengannya." Sungmin melihat appa-nya berusaha menghindar dari tatapan sungmin.

"Kenapa appa tidak suka dengan Jungmo?" tanya Sungmin menuntut. "Dia baik, Appa."

"Dia bukan anak baik-baik."

"Maksud appa?"

Kangin menutup matanya dan menghela napas. Sungmin mengamatinya tanpa berkedip. Ketika kangin membuka matanya dan menatap tepat di mata, Sungmin merasa pandangannya mengabur. Namun, dia berusaha tetap bertahan menatap Appa-nya.

"Sejak kamu berteman dengan dia, kamu sering pulang pagi." Kangin berkata datar

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan gejolak emosi yang begitu besar di dalam dadanya. Kemarahan yang tidak dia mengerti alasannya.

"Appa juga sering pulang pagi." Kata Sungmin dingin.

"Appa bekerja, Min. itu hal yang berbeda."

"KERJA! KERJA! KERJA!" Sungmin berdiri. Ditatapnya wajah appa-nya. Dia betul-betul marah. "Semua orang juga kerja, appa. Tapi tidak sampai pagi. Semua orang pulang ke rumahnya setelah kerja. Berkumpul bersama keluarganya."

Sungmin menatap Kangin penuh kemarahan. Jika tidak sedang marah, mungkin sungmin bisa melihat gurat keterkejutan di wajah kangin.

"Eomma memang sudah meninggal, Appa." Sungmin berkata lambat-lambat. Dia ingin Kangin tidak hanya mendengar, tetapi juga memahami apa yang dikatakannya. "Tapi itu bukan berarti Appa sudah tidak punya keluarga, masih ada aku yang juga butuh kasih sayang dari appa, bukan hanya pekerjaan appa yang butuh perhatian. Aku juga."

Sungmin melihat Kangin menunduk dalam. Menatap ke awah bawah.

"Appa selalu bekerja." Lanjut Sungmin lagi "Sahabatku semuanya punya kesibukan sendiri. Aku kesepian Appa. Jungmo yang selama ini menemaniku. Sekarang, Appa ingin aku tidak dekat-dekat dengan Jungmo juga?"

Sungmin duduk lagi disamping Kangin.

"Apa yang Appa inginkan sebenarnya?" tanyanya lirih.

Kangin mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Sungmin dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan Appa, Min." ujarnya pelan "Selama ini, Appa tidak pernah berusaha memahami perasaanmu. Appa egois. Rumah ini menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan tentang Eomma-mu. Jika di rumah, rasanya kerinduan itu begitu besar. Itulah sebabnya Appa lebih banyak dikantor."

Sungmin mengerjap. Sebutir air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sekali lagi, dipeluknya sang Appa.

"Sungmin tidak akan pulang pagi lagi." Janji Sungmin. "Tapi aku masih boleh berteman dengan Jungmo kan?"

Sungmin merasa pelukannya terlepas. Kangin memegangi bahunya. Menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Sungmin, Kim Jungmo itu anak dari Kim Hyun Sik. Kamu ingat Hyun Sik ahjussi?"

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. Mencoba mencari sepenggal nama diantara begitu banyak nama yang pernah dikenalnya seumur hidup. Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Dulu, Hyun Sik ahjussi adalah orang kepercayaan Appa di kantor, tapi dia menggelapkan uang perusahaan hingga ratusan juta, saat Appa melaporkan hal ini ke pengadilan, dia mengancam akan menculikmu yang masih kecil."

Sungmin terdiam. Dia belum juga mengingat siapa sebenarnya orang yang dibicarakan Kangin.

"Appa mencabut tuntutan appa dengan syarat, Hyun Sik dan keluarganya tidak lagi berurusan dengan keluarga kita. Mereka akhirnya pindah entah kemana."

"Tapi Jungmo mengatakan bahwa dulu kita bertetangga." Bisik Sungmin.

"Memang, sebelum Appa-nya ketahuan korupsi."

Sungmin menatap Kangin, lagi-lagi dia berharap jika Appa-nya hanya bergurau.

"Hyun Sik telah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Appa dengar anaknya kembali ke negara ini. Appa takut Jungmo akan berbuat jahat padamu"

"Tapi mungkin dia tidak jahat appa." Bela Sungmin. Sulit baginya untuk percaya Jungmo berniat buruk padanya setelah apa yang dilakukan namja itu untuk membuat dirinya kembali terlihat ceria.

"Tadinya appa juga berpikir begitu. Mungkin dia memang anak yang baik dan mungkin kamu senang berteman dengan dia. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika tadi pagi Kim Jungmo ditangkap polisi di kamar hotel karena berpesta shabu."

Kangin mengambil sebuah agenda hitam. Diberikannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap buku itu sebentar lalu membukanya perlahan. Halaman demi halaman buku itu berisi rangkaian kegiatan. Beberapa kali nama Sungmin tertulis juga dalam buku itu. Dinner with Sungmin, 19:00. Movies with Sungmin, 21:00. Dibagian belakangnya ada foto dirinya. Foto itu diambil diam-diam, ada delapan lebar foto disana, satu diantaranya diberi tanda X besar dengan spidol merah. Sungmin tercekat.

"Dari mana appa mendapatkan ini?" tanya sungmin dengan suara tercekik.

"Appa meminjamnya dari kepolisian."

Sungmin merasa ruang keluarga berputar. Dia memejamkan matanya. Sungmin merasakan Kangin meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pundaknya.

"Appa tidak menyalahkanmu, karena sebagian dari ini juga salah appa."

Mereka berdua tidak bicara selama beberapa detik. Beberapa detik terlama dalam hidup Sungmin.

"Jangan berteman dengan Jungmo lagi, min. Appa berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu merasa kesepian lagi. Appa berjanji."

Kata-kata itu terdengar mantap. Begitu yakin. Begitu menenangkan. Akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Kangin.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

The Devil Loves Cinnamon Remake

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (Yeoja) 23 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun as Devil (Namja) 25 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Lee Kangin as Appa Sungmin (Namja)

Cho Sooman as Appa Kyuhyun (Namja)

And Other Cast Member Super Junior

Rated : T/T+

GS, Typo bertebaran

FF ini diangkat dari sebuah buku berjudul The Devil Loves Cinnamon, tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini.. Ada yang sudah pernah baca bukunya, chingudeul?

"Di chapter ini ada 2 versi Kyuhyun, yang pertama versi Devil(setan) yang kedua versi Cho Kyuhyun (Manusia)"

**Chapter 5 : Daddy's Promise**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

"Kapan Appa pulang?" tanya Sungmin kaget ketika suatu sore dia mendapati Kangin duduk di ruang keluarga.

Sore itu hanya berselang tiga hari sejak Sungmin mengetahui maksud buruk Jungmo pada dirinya. Sejak hari itu, Sungmin tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Appa akan kedatangan tamu." Jawab Kangin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang sedang dia baca. "Cho Sooman, rekan bisnis Appa akan kemari."

"Untuk apa rapat sampai ke rumah." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia sempat mengira Kangin pulang cepat karena ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Memang, sejak sore itu, mereka selalu sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Walaupun demikian, tetap saja Sungmin merasa kebersamaan mereka masih kurang. Selain di kedua waktu itu, tetap saja Sungmin selalu sendirian.

"Bukan rapat, Min." Kangin mengangkat kepala dari bacaannya lalu menatap puteri tercintanya. "Hanya mengobrol" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mengobrol tentang pekerjaan?"

"iya" Kangin mengangguk, lalu menepuk sofa di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat agar Sungmin duduk di sampingnya.

"Itu namanya rapat, Appa." Sahut Sungmin begitu punggungnya merapat di sandaran sofa.

"Hanya sebentar, Min."

Sungmin mengangguk. _Kalau memang hanya sebentar, ya sudahlah_, pikirnya.

Yeoja itu mengambil remote dan sudah akan menyalakan TV ketika dilihatnya layar TV memantulkan sosok yang paling dibencinya. Berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Sosok itu melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin melirik dan melihat Kangin sudah kembali membaca korannya. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya pada sosok menyebalkan itu, lalu menyalakan TV.

Terdengar suara pintu pagar dibuka disusul deru halus mobil, keduanya teredam suara jingle iklan di TV. Kangin melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Itu pasti Tuan Cho." Katanya sambil bangkit berdiri, beranjak menuju halaman depan.

"Miss me?" Sosok menyebalkan yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin kini duduk di tempat yang ditinggalkan Appanya. "Oi, kau tidak bisa bahasa Inggris, ya? Rindu padaku tidak?"

"No way." Jawab Sungmin ketus tanpa menoleh.

"Oh. Ternyata bisa." Balas setan enteng.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini? Aku kira kau sudah pulang!"

"Mana bisa.!" Ujar setan datar. "Maka dari itu kau harus mengganti permintaanmu."

"Andwae." Sungmin menggeleng

"Sampai kapan aku harus di sini?" ujar setan frustrasi sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Sungmin." Panggil sebuah suara

Sungmin menoleh. Menatap Kangin yang melangkah masuk ke ruang keluarga bersama seorang namja tambun berkaca mata. "Perkenalkan, ini Cho Sooman Ahjussi."

Sungmin berdiri. Menghampiri Kangin. Mengulurkan tangannya pada namja paruh baya itu.

"Lee Sungmin." Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Cho Sooman." Balas namja tambun itu sambil tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Appa dan Sooman ahjussi akan mengobrol di ruang tamu. Kamu nonton TV saja."

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia menunggu sampai Kangin dan tamunya menghilang ke ruang tamu, lalu kembali duduk di sofa.

"Sampai kapan aku harus di sini?" ulang makhluk menyebalkan yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dia malah mengganti-ganti saluran TV.

"Oi." Bisik setan di telinga Sungmin.

"Ige mwoya?" bentak Sungmin kaget. Dia memutar tubuhnya mengahadap setan.

Sungmin melihat setan menyandarkan tubuhnya—yang lagi-lagi telanjang—di sandaran sofa.

"Tadi aku bertanya. Sampai kapan aku harus di bumi?" kata setan santai

Sungmin mengambil bantal sofa dan melemparkannya ke pangkuan setan, menutupi bagian yang tidak ingin dilihat Sungmin. Setan menatapnya heran, tapi dia tidak memindahkan bantal sofa itu dari pangkuannya. Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping sosok telanjang itu.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak bisa kembali ke neraka jika tidak mengabulkan permintaanku." Jawab Sungmin sama santainya.

"Maka dari itu, cepat buat permintaan.!"

"Sudah, kan?" Sungmin mengingatkan "Bawa aku ke surga." Sungmin menunjuk ke atas "Atau bawa eomma-ku ke sini." Lalu menunjuk ke bawah.

"Yang lain deh." Balas si setan cuek

"Tidak ada yang lain." Sungmin menggeleng

"Uang yang tidak pernah habis. Namja yang—"

"Aku tidak percaya pada namja." Potong Sungmin cepat. Peristiwa Jungmo membuatnya enggan berurusan dengan namja lagi.

"Namja yang bisa di percaya." Tambah si setan.

"Mana ada namja yang bisa di percaya?" sahut Sungmin dengan suara meninggi. Dia menegakkan duduknya dan memutar tubuh menghadap setan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"man expert!" balas si setan dengan nada datar "Terserah kau saja."

Sungmin mengatur napasnya. Berusaha meredakan gejolak emosi yang sedang dirasakannya. Setelah emosinya mereda, dia menyandarkan punggungnya lagi di sandaran sofa.

"Semua namja pembohong." Ujarnya

Si setan mengangguk-angguk.

"Punya maksud tersembunyi."

Si setan mengangguk-angguk lagi.

"Pura-pura baik."

Masih juga si setan mengangguk-angguk.

"Penipu."

"Tadi sudah." Si setan mengingatkan.

Sungmin berpikir keras, mencari kata-kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana sosok namja di matanya saat ini.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Sungmin menyerah. Tidak berhasil menemukan kata yang tepat. "Tidak ada namja yang tidak pernah berbohong."

"Tidak ada manusia yang tidak pernah berbohong." Si setan membenarkan.

"Aku tidak." Sahut Sungmin tersinggung

"Oke." Komentar si setan pendek.

"Benar." Kata Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan.

"Iya." Si setan mengangguk dan memperlihatkan wajah yakin yang sangat palsu.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?" Sungmin mengernyit.

Si setan tertawa. Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan kedua matanya yang sempurna.

"Aku setan." Katanya "Aku tahu kau pernah berbohong."

"Kapan?" tantang Sungmin.

"Saat kau bilang pada eomma-mu ulanganmu dapat nilai bagus." Si setan menjawab "Saat kau bilang pada eomma-mu, kau belum pernah berciuman. Saat kau bilang pada teman-temanmu kau terlambat karena macet padahal kau bangun kesiangan. Saat kau—"

"Cukup! Cukup!" potong Sungmin. Dia heran. Bagaimana si setan bisa tau semua itu. "Aku memang pembohong."

"Memang." Si setan mengiyakan penuh kemenangan.

"Kau juga!" tuduh Sungmin. Dia masih tidak mau kalah. Apalagi dari makhluk yang tidak punya perasaan ini.

"Kapan?" tanya setan.

"Saat kau bilang, kau tidak bisa membangunkan eomma-ku dari koma." Ucap Sungmin dengan mata menyelidik.

"Aku memang tidak bisa. Tidak tanpa dihukum."

"Saat kau bilang tidak bisa membawaku ke surga."

Sungmin melihat si setan menatapnya. Tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan betapa bosan dia harus terus menerus mengatakan hal yang sama pada Sungmin.

"Memang pada kenyataannya tidak bisa." Katanya lelah "Kecuali, kalau aku sudah bosan dengan eksistensiku."

"Kau berbohong juga, kan?" sengit Sungmin penuh kemenangan.

"Memang." Si setan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke layar TV. "Aku kan tidak bilang aku tidak pernah berbohong."

Sungmin diam. Benar juga makhluk menyebalkan ini.

"Kau tidak takut dosa?" tanya Sungmin sambil ikut menatap layar TV.

Si setan tersenyum. "Apa yang disebut manusia dengan dosa, di duniaku di sebut kebiasaan. Seperti kebiasaanmu bangun pagi lalu langsung mandi. Aku bangun pagi langsung berbohong."

"Memang disana ada pagi?" tanya Sungmin polos. Sulit rasanya membayangkan pagi hari di neraka.

"Tidak sih." Jawab si setan sementara matanya masih menatap lurus ke siaran berita di TV "Itu kan sekadar kiasan saja, agar kau mengerti."

Sungmin mengernyit. Diliriknya si setan dengan kesal. Setan ini berpikir aku bodoh, pikirnya. Saat itu, tanpa bisa dicegahnya, dada bidang setan mencuri perhatiannya.

"Apa semua setan sepertimu?" tanya Sungmin, mengalihkan perhatian dari dada bidang yang menggoda itu.

"Maksudmu, apa semua setan menawan seperti aku?"

"Kata menawan sudah langka." Sungmin mendengus geli "Sekarang manusia mengatakannya tampan. Apa semua setan selalu tidak memakai baju?"

"Kalau bertanya satu persatu." Protes si setan "Semua setan pria tampan dan semua setan wanita cantik, sudah pasti. Agar lebih menggoda." Ujar si setan dengan nada seduktif.

"Aku tidak menanyakan itu." Kata Sungmin kesal. Setan ini agak lamban juga ternyata. "Pakai baju tidak?"

"Oh!" bibir si setan membulat "Tergantung selera saja. Appa-ku memakainya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak pernah pakai baju, bodoh?"

"Malas. Lagipula yang melihatku kan hanya kamu. Kau sudah tidak pernah menjerit-jerit lagi kan?"

"Nanti kalau bertemu denganku, pakai bajumu." Kata Sungmin santai.

"Waeyo?" si setan menatap Sungmin dengan kening berkerut "Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa?"

"Kau merusak moralku." Sahut Sungmin sambil menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke balik telinganya.

Si setan tertawa terbahak-bahak "Jadi, kau tidak suka melihatku begini?"

Sungmin menggeleng tanpa menoleh.

"Bagus!" kata si setan puas. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Aku tidak akan pakai baju. Agar kau muak melihatku, kemudian mengganti permintaanmu, lalu aku bisa pulang ke neraka."

Sungmin mengangkat bantal siap memukul si setan. Namun, tangannya berhenti di udara ketika dilihatnya Kangin memasuki ruangan.

"Sooman ahjussi sudah pulang, Appa?" tanyanya sambil menurunkan bantal ke pangkuannya.

Kangin mengangguk. Mendekat, lalu duduk di sisi Sungmin. Dengan ekor matanya, Sungmin melihat si setan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, melemparkan kiss bye, lalu menghilang. Sungmin rasanya ingin muntah melihat itu semua.

"Ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Kangin sambil menepuk puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Mmm.." Kangin memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan ragu. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan lutut.

"Apa itu, Appa?" tanya Sungmin lagi, tersenyum geli melihat Kangin salah tingkah.

"Tuan Cho, memiliki anak laki-laki, namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin langsung terdiam. Senyumnya menghilang. Perasaannya sedikit tidak enak.

"Dua tahun lebih tua daripada kamu."

Sebersit gundah menyelinap dalam hati Sungmin. Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya.

"Akhir minggu ini, kalian akan bertunangan."

Nah, kan! Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Appa punya selera humor yang bagus." Katanya di sela tawanya. Dengan gugup, dia menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke balik telinganya.

Kangin menggeleng. Sungmin berhenti tertawa. Bibirnya masih separuh terbuka. Dia baru memperhatikan kalau Kangin memegangi selembar kertas tebal. Ketika Kangin mengulurkan kertas tersebut ke arahnya, Sungmin merasa tangannya sangat berat sampai tidak mampu menerima kertas itu. Ia hanya melirik sebuah kata yang tertulis di atasnya. Undangan. Ditatapnya wajah Kangin.

"Bukan acara besar." Dilihatnya Kangin menggeleng. "Hanya 100 undangan".

Sungmin mulai panik. Tidak bisa, pikirnya. Enak saja menjodohkan dirinya. Memangnya ini zaman apa?

"Kyuhyun akan pulang dari Amerika besok pagi." Kangin melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sungmin. Diserahkannya undangan di tangannya ke tangan Sungmin. "Kata Sooman ahjussi, Kyuhyun tidak keberatan."

"Aku keberatan." Ungkap Sungmin jujur. Mengernyit heran mendengar suaranya yang sangat mantap sementara hatinya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan.

"Appa melakukan ini untuk kamu, Min. Appa sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu merasa kesepian lagi. Kalau kamu punya tunangan, akan selalu ada yang menemanimu."

Sungmin menatap Kangin dengan pedih.

"What about you, dad?" tanyanya lirih.

"Buat Appa, kamu yang terpenting, Min." Kangin menepuk punggung tangan puteri semata wayangnya itu. "Kebahagiaan kamu yang paling utama. Dengan begini, Appa memenuhi janji Appa. Kamu tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Kamu akan bahagia. Appa juga akan ikut bahagia."

_Bukan, Appa._ Batin Sungmin berkata. _Maksudku, kenapa bukan Appa yang menemaniku? Kenapa harus orang lain yang sama sekali belum pernah aku lihat? Kenapa harus bertunangan? Kenapa tidak berteman saja? _Tangis Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin mengembalikan undangan pertunangan itu kepada Kangin. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia beranjak dari duduknya menuju tangga. Ingin segera membasahi bantal-bantalnya dengan air mata.

"Bagaimana, Min?" Sungmin mendengar Kangin bertanya dari sofa.

Yeoja itu berhenti di depan anak tangga yang pertama. Ribuan tanya, ribuan pemikiran, ribuan penyangkalan berkelebat dalam benaknya.

"Arraseo." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara tercekat. _Kalau itu membuat Appa bahagia_, tambah Sungmin dalam hati sembari melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya.

Sungmin mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu duduk di tepi rempat tidurnya, napasnya tenang. Dia tidak terisak. Yang menandakan kesedihan hatinya hanya air mata yang tiada henti mengalir deras dari mata sampai ke dagunya.

"Tidak heran jika Seoul sebentar lagi akan banjir." Kata sebuah suara menggodanya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini lagi?" tanya Sungmin nyaris lembut.

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak galak." Sungmin merasakan si setan duduk di sisinya.

"Aku lelah." Jawab Sungmin pendek, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu si setan.

"Waaah!" protes setan.

"Sebentar saja, please." Pinta Sungmin lirih. Saat ini, dia butuh sandaran. Kalau tidak, dia mungkin akan hancur.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka duduk diam tanpa suara. Air mata Sungmin mulai mengering. Sayang, kegalauan hatinya tidak ikut hilang.

"Tuhan itu sebenarnya ada atau tidak?" tanya Sungmin pada sosok yang disandarinya.

"Ada." Jawab si setan yakin.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu?" tanya Sungmin

"Belum."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu Tuhan itu ada?"

Si setan diam, mungkin berpikir.

"Persis seperti kau dan presiden." Jawab sosok itu akhirnya.

Sungmin menatap lurus ke depan. Kepalanya, masih bersandar di bahu milik setan yang tidak juga dikirimnya pulang. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya, senja di luar jendela, jadi miring.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu Tuhan?" tanya Sungmin. Setengah ingin tahu dan setengah berharap.

"Kalau kamu meninggal."

"Selain itu, tidak bisa?" Tanya Sungmin kecewa. Seandainya saja Tuhan mudah ditemui, atau setidaknya punya nomor hotline yang bisa diakses oleh manusia.

"Memangnya kenapa?" si setan balas bertanya.

Sungmin menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Dari tadi juga kau sudah bertanya."

"Aku ingin bertanya pada Tuhan," Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya menatap setan.

"Memangnya kau ingin bertanya apa?" tanya si setan sambil membaringkan diri di tempat tidur Sungmin yang beralaskan bed cover warna pink.

"Tuhan sayang atau tidak padaku." Sungmin ikut membaringkan dirinya di samping setan.

"Sayang." Jawab setan singkat.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, bernapas perlahan. Rasanya, waktu seakan-akan berjalan lebih lambat.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Katanya, Tuhan sayang pada semua makhluk ciptaan-Nya." Jawab setan

"Sama kamu juga?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Kau sayang pada Tuhan?"

Si setan berpikir diam. "Sayang itu seperti apa rasanya?" dia balik bertanya.

Sungmin membuka mata. Keningnya berkerut. Mana ada manusia yang tidak tahu rasanya sayang? Sungmin menoleh dan menatap wajah yang berjarak hanya sejengkal dari wajahnya sendiri. Sungmin tersenyum menyadari bahwa sosok disampingnya ini memang bukan manusia, melainkan setan. Wajar saja kalau dia tidak memahami rasa sayang.

"Mmm…" Sungmin memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dan berpikir "Kalau kita mengingat orang yang kita sayang, ada perasaan berdesir disini." Jelas Sungmin sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada, lalu menatap lagi wajah di sampingnya.

Wajah itu kini berhadapan dengannya dan bertanya "Berdesir itu seperti apa?"

Sungmin terkekeh. Dia bangkit berdiri lalu menarik si setan ke kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan protesnya. Diisinya wastafel sampai hampir penuh, lalu dia menggerakkan tangannya seakan-akan menyibak permukaan air. Kemudian, dia memberi isyarat agar setan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Itu." Sungmin menunjuk air dalam bak yang beriak, "Namanya berdesir." Jelasnya "Di sini." Dengan dua jari telunjuknya di dada si setan yang seperti biasa, telanjang. "Di dalam"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu." Setan menggeleng lalu kembali ke kamar Sungmin. Berbaring di tempatnya semula. Sungmin duduk di sampingnya, memeluk bantal kesayangannya. "Kita rela berkorban demi orang yang kita sayang."

"Aku tidak akan mau berkorban apapun dan demi siapa pun." Setan menggeleng mantap.

Sungmin menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Bahkan untuk keluargamu?"

"Bahkan untuk keluarga-ku." Jawab setan dengan yakin.

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi. Asyik dengan isi kepala masing-masing.

"Kalau Tuhan sayang padaku, kenapa dia jahat dan membiarkanku kesepian? Kenapa dia membuat Appaku gila bekerja? Kenapa dia membuat Appaku agar aku mau bertunangan.?"

"Kau harus menanyakannya sendiri." Setan menunjuk-nunjuk langit-langit kamar Sungmin.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin bertemu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Berdo'a saja." Saran si setan "Katanya manusia berkomunikasi dengan Tuhan lewat doa"

"Apa akan dijawab?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

"Tidak tahu."

"Ah," Sungmin melempar bantal yang dipeluknya ke arah si setan "Tidak membantu."

"Aku ini setan, Ahgassi. Tugasku untuk mengganggu bukan untuk membantu.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0O

Seminggu kemudian, acara pertunangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun digelar, sudah pasti Eunhyuk, Heechul, Ryeowook dan Kibum kaget setengah mati.

"Kau membuat kami jantungan, Min"

"Kenapa kau mau bertunangan dengan orang asing?" tanya Kibum

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada kami sejak awal?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Katanya sahabat." Tuntut Ryeowook.

"Mianhae." Ujar Sungmin pendek. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengucapkan kata itu pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang duduk mengelilinginya. Mereka semua berdandan cantik demi hari ini, hari saat semua penderitaan Sungmin akan memasuki babak baru.

"Kau yakin ini yang kau mau, Min?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi, lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. Eunhyuk masih belum memahami alasan Sungmin tiba-tiba bertunangan tanpa menceritakan apapun kepada mereka. Namun, entah mengapa, kekecewaannya hilang melihat Sungmin yang begitu rapuh, seakan-akan bisa hancur kapan saja.

Sungmin menghela napas. Sudah lama, dirinya berhenti meyakini banyak hal. Sejak Leeteuk meninggal. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

"Jangan bertunangan kalau kau sendiri tidak yakin, ming." Nasihat Kibum. "Nanti akan membuat kau bertambah sedih."

"Jika si Cho Kyuhyun itu tampan sih tidak apa-apa." Tambah Heechul ketus. "Sekarang, wajahnya saja tidak diketahui."

"Dia tampan." Si setan yang duduk di meja rias Sungmin menimpali. "Aku sudah melihat orangnya." Tambahnya sambil menyeringai.

Sungmin mendelik tajam.

Terdengar ketukan halus di pintu kamar, tanda agar mereka segera turun. Kelima gadis itu segera bangkit dan terburu-buru merapikan diri sebelum akhirnya keluar dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga.

Sungmin baru menginjak anak tangga terakhir ketika Kangin menghampirinya. Namja paruh baya itu menggandengnya, lalu berkata "Sungmin, ini tunanganmu. Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menatap namja yang sedang menyodorkan tangannya itu.

"Kyuhyun." Ujarnya. Sungmin menyambut tangan yang terulur itu. Dia baru akan menyebutkan namanya sendiri ketika dia memandang lekat-lekat wajah tunangannya dan tercekat.

'_bagaimana bisa?'_ ucapnya dalam hati

"Lee Sungmin" ujarnya lirih. Wajah di hadapannya itu sungguh begitu dikenalnya. Sama persis seperti wajah yang menyeringai nakal ke arahnya tepat dibelakang Appanya. Sungmin memandangi kedua wajah itu bergantian. Yang membedakan keduanya hanya cara berpakaian mereka. Kyuhyun memakai setelan jas lengkap sementara si setan—tentu saja—telanjang.

"Tampan kan?" bisik si setan menggoda di telinga Sungmin.

Meski masih bingung. Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan mengacuhkan setan.

"Bukan hanya wajah saja yang sama." Tambah setan "Tunanganmu ini juga namja pembohong yang gemar bermain yeoja. Suka kayu manis dan cokelat. Intinya, dia adalah diriku versi manusia."

Sungmin tersenyum pada tamu-tamu yang diperkenalkan Kangin kepadanya. Namun, telinganya mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang diucapkan setan kepadanya.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mirip Sooman ahjussi?" bisik Sungmin pada Kangin. Dengan sudut matanya, dia melihat Kyuhyun dan Sooman ahjussi sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang tamu. Sooman ahjussi bertumbuh gempal, sedangkan Kyuhyun bertumbuh tinggi kurus.

"Kyuhyun anak angkat Sooman ahjussi, min." jelas Kangin "Tapi dia namja yang baik dan cerdas. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang kuliah S2 di Amerika. Belum pernah memiliki kekasih."

"Appa tahu dari mana?" tanya Sungmin heran. Aneh juga kalau Kyuhyun sendiri yang membeberkan fakta-fakta itu kepada Kangin.

"Sooman ahjussi." Jawab kangin sambil tersenyum lebar.

_Like father like son?_ Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Dia memang belum perang pacaran." Setan berbisik lagi di telinga Sungmin. "Tapi sering One Night Stand.

Pesta pertunangannya cukup ramai. Semua tamu kelihatan senang. Kelihatannya hanya Sungmin yang diam-diam ingin menarik rambutnya sendiri. Depresi berat. Tapi pesta itu sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Semua tamu sudah pulang termasuk tunangan & sahabat-sahabatnya. Kangin pun sudah lama jatuh tertidur.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Apa semua setan memiliki versi manusia?" tanya Sungmin malam itu ketika sudah berbaring nyaman di kamarnya.

"Ani." Jawab setan. Dia memainkan cincin pertunangan Sungmin. Saat Sungmin baru memasuki kamarnya dia langsung melepas cincin itu dari jarinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja rias. "Aku juga terkejut tadinya. Tapi, menarik juga."

Sungmin memandang Setan penuh tanya. _Menarik apanya?_

"Aku jadi bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya." Jawab setan seolah- olah bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin "Aku bisa merasakan seks lagi, Akhirnyaaa." Ujarnya dengan nada penuh kebebasan.

_Akhirnya?_pikir Sungmin. Dia nyaris tertawa geli melihat tingkah Setan yang mirip dengan anak kecil yang diberi mainan baru.

"Memang, tadinya tidak bisa?" tanya Sungmin

"Bisa saja. Tapi tidak begitu terasa. Aku dan kau berbeda dunia. Jadi berbeda dimensi juga."

"Memangnya kau boleh sembarangan masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Apa dia tidak akan merasakan kehadiranmu?"

Setan menaruh cincin pertunangan Sungmin di atas meja rias. Dia menghilang, lalu muncul lagi tepat di samping Sungmin yang sedang berbaring, membuat Sungmin nyaris melompat kaget.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan dia satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh yang berbeda. Maka dari itu sifat, kesukaan, dan fisik kami sama."

"Kalau kau masuk ke tubuhnya, lalu bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Eumm… Ya, ikut. Badanku kan badan setan. Fleksibel." Jawab Setan sedikit kikuk saat melihat wajah polos Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Sungmin cuek dan memilih menutup matanya dan menyambut alam mimpi.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

The Devil Loves Cinnamon Remake

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (Yeoja) 23 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun as Devil (Namja)

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (Namja) 25 tahun

Lee Kangin as Appa Sungmin (Namja)

Kim Jungmo (Namja)

And Other Cast Member Super Junior

Rated : T+

GS, Typo bertebaran

FF ini diangkat dari sebuah buku berjudul The Devil Loves Cinnamon, tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini.. Ada yang sudah pernah baca bukunya, chingudeul?

Di chapter ini ada 2 versi Kyuhyun, yang pertama versi Devil(setan) yang kedua versi Cho Kyuhyun (Manusia)

**Chapter 6 : Cho Kyuhyun**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

Sungmin menghela napas. Dipandanginya sarapannya pagi ini: roti bakar dengan selai. Ditatapnya kursi yang biasa diduduki Kangin ketika makan di meja makan kini kosong. Setelah pertunangannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, Kangin kembali ke kebiasaan lama. Gila kerja. Pergi pagi, pulang pagi berikutnya.

Memang Sungmin tidak pernah sendirian. Kyuhyun selalu menemaninya sejak hari itu. Terkadang bersama si Setan yang diam-diam masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Terkadang, tanpa si Setan.

Pagi ini, Kyuhyun belum datang. Tapi, si Setan sudah duduk di hadapan Sungmin sambil berbicara tiada henti tentang yeoja yang Kyuhyun (juga Setan) tiduri semalam. Kyuhyun memang namja yang tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya tetapi dia sering melakukan One Night Stand (Cinta Satu Malam). Jelas saja hal itu membuat Sungmin kesal karena kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang satu itu.

"Yeppeo" pamer si Setan "Berpengalaman." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tahu dari mana jika dia berpengalaman?" pancing Sungmin. Sudah tidak terganggu lagi melihat Setan tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya, bahkan si Setan tetap bangga dengan ketelanjangannya.

"Yang pasti, dia sudah tidak perawan lagi." Jawab si Setan dengan tampang yakin. "Gerakannya daebakk! Dari malam sampai pagi tidak ada lelahnya. Padahal aku yakin dia habis minum-minum di club malam"

Sungmin tersenyum geli. Dia meneguk susu dari gelas tinggi di mejanya. Dia baru akan menanyakan hal lain kepada si Setan ketika Kyuhyun datang. Namja itu mengecup pipi Sungmin dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Chagi." Sapa Kyu pada Ming.

"Pagi." Jawab Sungmin. "Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya sungmin lembut kepada tunangannya itu. Hari demi hari Sungmin berusaha mengingatkan diri akan statusnya. Membiasakan diri dengan sentuhan lembut dan kecupan mesra Kyuhyun. Namun, seringnya Sungmin masih merasa tidak nyaman. Seringnya, dia masih tetap kesepian.

"Belum." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil duduk di kursi yang biasa ditempati Kangin. "Boleh aku minta roti bakarmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk "Kau terlihat pucat, Kyu. Apa kau susah tidur?" pancing Sungmin

"Ne." jawab Kyuhyun jujur sambil mengunyah rotinya. "Setiap kali aku memejamkan mata, aku selalu terbayang wajahmu." Gombal Kyuhyun.

Si setan terbahak-bahak di kursinya. Tentu saja hanya Sungmin yang bisa mendengarnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah setan. Sungmin sudah biasa menghadapi kebohongan dan kegombalan Kyuhyun. Kadang-kadang, dia bingung sendiri mendapati si Setan jauh lebih jujur.

"_Tidak ada untungnya aku berbohong padamu."_ Kata si Setan saat Sungmin bertanya tempo hari.

"Aku bosan di rumah, Kyu." kata Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku ingin kebut-kebutan." Sahut Sungmin jujur. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia memendam keinginan itu. Entah dari mana datangnya.

Kyuhyun sempat memandangnya beberapa saat. Sungmin sempat bingung dengan diamnya Kyuhyun yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba ini.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin kebut-kebutan?" tanyanya dengan nada menantang.

"Kyuhyun bisa gila jika kau keluar masuk tubuhnya seenaknya begitu." Jawab Sungmin. Dia tahu kalau si Setan saat ini sudah masuk lagi ke tubuh tunangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan. Lagi pula dia sudah memiliki calon isteri. Jadi aku tidak merusak masa depannya." Jawab Kyuhyun—alias Setan—seenaknya "Kenapa kau ingin kebut-kebutan?" ulangnya lagi.

"Aku sudah lama punya keinginan ini. Tapi, dulu aku takut."

"Sekarang berani?" tanya Setan

"Lumayan." Jawab Sungmin asal sambil menyambar kunci mobilnya.

Tapi tentu saja keadaan jalan utama di Seoul tidak mengizinkan Sungmin mengebut. Macet, karena saat ini adalah jam sibuk pergi ke kantor.

Sungmin duduk santai di kursinya. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk setir seirama dengan lagu yang mengalun dari MP3 player di mobilnya.

"Lama sekali lampu merahnya." Namja yang duduk di sampingnya membentak.

"Belum juga satu menit." Jawab Sungmin

"Jadi manusia tidak enak." Gerutu Setan yang ada di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun "Kemana-mana lama."

"Nikmati saja." Ujar Sungmin mencoba menenangkan

"Kenapa kau bisa sabar menjadi manusia?" tanya Setan

"Nah, itu sudah hijau." Kata Sungmin di susul dengan suara klakson mobil-mobil lain di sekelilingnya.

"Kemarin aku ke club itu." Tunjuk Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya masih di kuasai Setan "Tunanganmu itu benar-benar gila, katanya lama di Amerika. Tapi, tahu saja tempat-tempat seperti itu."

"Jika kau masuk ke badan Kyuhyun. Kau jadi tahu semua yang dia tahu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aku tahu semua yang dia tahu." Ulang si Setan "dan merasakan semua yang dia rasakan."

"Apa Kyuhyun juga tahu semua yang kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Sebatas manusia bisa tahu."

Sungmin mengernyit bingung "Heuh, Aku tidak mengerti." Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Semuanya saja tidak kau mengerti." Gerutu sosok yang duduk di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh kepada namja itu sesaat, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan raya.

"Kenapa kau jadi emosional begini?" tanya Sungmin kepada Setan yang masih berkedok Kyuhyun "Biasanya kau selalu acuh."

"Aku jadi bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Kalau jadi setan, aku tidak bisa merasakannya." Ujar si Setan

"Jadi saat kau ada di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, kau jadi manusia?" Sungmin melirik namja disampingnya.

"Setengah." Jawab si Setan sambil memainkan jendela mobil "Punya perasaan? Iya. Tapi tetap mempunyai kemampuan lain yang manusia tidak bisa."

"Mmm…." Gumam Sungmin. Setengah mengerti, setengah bingung.

"Kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya namja itu tidak sabar. Dia mulai bosan. Sejak tadi, Sungmin hanya mengemudikan mobilnya berkeliling jalan yang sama.

"Ke mana saja. Ternyata, kalau sedang menyetir, aku bisa merasa lebih damai daripada duduk di rumah."

Setan yang masih setia di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan kening berkerut.

"Tidak mau ikut?" goda Sungmin "Keluar saja dari tubuh Tunanganku. Biar dia yang menemaniku."

Namja itu mengembalikan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Tidak mengajukan protes lagi.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Setelah melewati jalan yang panjang, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang Sungmin tuju.

"Keren kan? Setan bisa membuat yang seperti ini tidak?"

Saat ini, Sungmin dan si Setan berada di Lotte World, memandangi banyak wahana yang menarik.

"Ini juga kan, buatan Tuhan." Kata Setan membela diri "Manusia hanya alat."

"Bilang saja envy."

"Envy? Aku juga tidak mau membuat benda seperti itu."

Sungmin memejamkan mata, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dan saat membuka matanya kembali, Sungmin langsung menarik tangan si Setan dan mulai menaiki setiap wahana yang berada di sana. Tanpa mengenal waktu, sejak pagi sampai sore menjelang mereka menghabiskan waktu di Lotte World.

Bunyi halus yang terdengar dari kejauhan mengembalikan Sungmin ke dunia nyata. Dia menajamkan telinganya untuk mencari tahu sumber bunyi itu.

Dia menatap namja yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kau lapar ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum geli

Yang ditanya malah balik menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Itu, perutmu berbunyi." Jelasnya "Berarti kau lapar."

"Ooh." Setan mengangguk-angguk "Jadi seperti ini rasanya lapar. Aneh."

"Ayo kita makan!" ajak Sungmin

Mereka pun menuruni tangga demi tangga keluar dari Lotte World sambil tertawa-tawa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Minggu berikutnya, Sungmin dan Setan duduk bersebelahan menatap sunset di Busan.

Mereka sempat pulang ke Seoul. Mengganti baju. Sungmin sempat bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia mendengarkan cerita si Setan tentang One Night Stand semalam sementara Kyuhyun versi manusia menggombalinya dengan seluruh penghuni alam. _Matamu sedalam samudera._ atau _Senyumanmu secerah mentari pagi. _Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum. Karena merasa bosan dengan semua gombalan Kyuhyun. Di pantai Gwangari inilah mereka terdampar kali ini.

"Tuhan sangat keren ya." Kata Sungmin. Kedua matanya menatap horison yang penuh pesona.

"Kau sudah sayang lagi pada Tuhan?" tanya si Setan menggoda. Dia merasuki lagi tubuh Kyuhyun sejak mereka berangkat dari rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Hatinya berkata bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak pernah membenci Tuhan. Hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan karena Tuhan mengambil eomma-nya tanpa memberinya kesempatan mempersiapkan diri. Lalu, Tuhan menghujaninya dengan begitu banyak cobaan. Tanpa memberinya penjelasan.

"Jadi, kau siap mengganti permintaan, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun—dengan si Setan di dalamnya—lagi.

"Permintaanku masih sama." Jawab Sungmin

Sepeninggal matahari, gelap mulai turun dan malam pun mulai datang.

"Kita akan menginap dimana?" tanya si Setan kemudian, dia lelah meminta Sungmin mengganti permintaannya.

Mereka beranjak dari menikmati sunset ketika hari sudah mulai sore. Tadi mereka langsung menuju pantai tanpa sempat mencari penginapan. _Tapi, ini kan bukan musim liburan. Pasti banyak penginapan kosong. _Pikir Sungmin.

Dugaannya tepat, hotel pertama yang mereka datangi penuh dengan kamar kosong. Mereka mendapat dua kamar bersebelahan.

Kyuhyun sudah tertidur di kamarnya sendiri. Sementara itu, Sungmin dan si Setan kini sedang asyik menyusun rencana selanjutnya.

"Ke puncak saja." Sungmin memutuskan "Hari ini, kita sudah ke pantai. Sesudah dari sini, kita ke gunung."

"Terserah kau saja" Ujar si Setan

O0o0o0o0o0oO

Tidak terasa, kebersamaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah memasuki bulan pertama. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di puncak, villa milik Kangin hanya sebuah rumah kecil dengan dua kamar. Seminggu sekali, setiap hari Rabu, ada penjaga villa yang datang membersihkan rumah itu.

Hari itu hari Kamis. Rumah itu bersih. Rapi. Tanpa debu. _Tapi, dingin dan sepi_, pikir Sungmin begitu mereka tiba di sana.

Yeoja itu duduk bersila di atas karpet di kamarnya. Membongkar barang bawaannya sambil bersenandung. Berusaha membuat suasana lebih hangat.

"Kau sedang bernyanyi?" tanya suara ketus di belakangnya.

"Ini bukan nyanyian." Ralat Sungmin "tapi senandung."

"Yeah, Apapun itu namanya. Kenapa kau bersenandung?"

"Molla, ingin saja." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengangkat bahunya

Kyuhyun—versi Setan—duduk di samping Sungmin. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan cara yang aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin dengan kening berkerut.

"Tunanganmu ini." Kata Setan

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam.

"Dia menyayangimu."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. _The real Cho Kyuhyun? Namja pembohong dan tukang gombal itu?_

"Ada yang berdesir di sini." Namja itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada. "Jika menatapmu."

Sungmin tertawa semakin keras.

"Oke." Jawab Sungmin setelah tawanya reda. _Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin percaya hal itu?_

"Aku sudah pernah bilang." Ucap si Setan lagi. Kali ini, dengan suara meninggi. "Aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Tidak ada untungnya aku membohongimu. Tapi terserah jika kau tidak percaya."

Dengan cepat, namja itu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Sungmin di kamarnya sendiri.

Sungmin sedikit menyesal dalam hatinya. Akhir-akhir ini, si Setan menyebalkan itu menjadi lebih emosional. Mungkin terlalu sering keluar masuk tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun, bagus juga ada dia. Jika tidak, mungkin Sungmin sudah tenggelam dalam rayuan gombal Kyuhyun. Tanpa tahu sedikitpun tentang kenyataan.

Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia didik di sisi Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengganti-ganti channel TV.

"Kenapa kau jadi emosional begini?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Aku emosional kenapa?" yang ditanya malah balik bertanya dengan ketus.

Ooops! Ini Cho Kyuhyun versi manusia. Ke mana si Setan? Sungmin menebar pandangan ke seluruh sudut pandang. Namun, memang hanya dia dan Kyuhyun yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku baru saja bilang, aku menyukaimu. Tapi kau tidak percaya. Wajar kan, jika aku kecewa." Tambah Kyuhyun datar.

"Mianhae." Keluh Sungmin. "Bukannya aku tidak percaya, tapi selama ini kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jadi, aku kira kau hanya bercanda."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tepat di kedua matanya. Dibelainya lembut punggung tangan Sungmin "Aku tidak bercanda, Min. Aku menyayangimu."

"Ne, aku percaya." Jawab Sungmin. Dia tersenyum, lalu bangkit dan beranjak menuju dapur "Kau ingin makan apa? Akan aku buatkan."

Sungmin sengaja menghindar. Dia tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun selanjutnya bila dia masih tetap duduk di samping laki-laki itu. Dia membongkar tas-tas belanjaan yang mereka bawa dari Seoul. Dia tidak menyadari Kyuhyun menyusulnya ke dapur.

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika minggu depan." Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun berkata dari balik punggungnya.

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Kentang yang baru dikeluarkannya dari kantong belanjaan masih ada di tangannya.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Dia hanya mencoba memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya itu benar.

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika minggu depan." Ulang Kyuhyun. Dia bersandar di pintu dapur dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

_Minggu depan?_ Batin Sungmin bertanya. Jadi, dirinya akan sendirian lagi?

"Oh" ucap Sungmin. Dia memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, setelah dari Busan kita langsung pulang?"

"Seharusnya kita pulang sekarang." Sahut Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya "Tapi kita baru saja sampai." Protesnya.

"Min" panggil Kyuhyun lembut. Dia berjalan mendekat. Mengambil kentang dari tangan Sungmin, mengembalikannya ke kantong belanjaan. Menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan menatap dalam ke matanya. "Appa ingin kita menikah sebelum aku berangkat ke Amerika."

_Mwo?_

"Kangin ahjussi juga sudah setuju."

_Jinja?_

"Jangan kaget begitu, Min." protes Kyuhyun. Dilepasnya kedua tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk, jelas saja dia merasa terkejut mendengar hal itu. Sungmin mengatur emosinya.

"Kita tidak mungkin menikah, Kyu." katanya. Dia berusaha membuat suaranya sedatar mungkin.

"Kenapa?" tuntut Kyuhyun.

_Karena aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu_, kata hati Sungmin. Tapi, yang keluar dari mulutnya sama sekali berbeda: "Karena kita masih terlalu muda."

"Tidak." Kyuhyun tidak setuju "Secara hukum kita sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, Min."

"Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku belum siap." Tolak Sungmin.

"Siap atau tidak siap, lusa kita akan menikah."

Sungmin menggeleng

"Terserah padamu, Min. Tapi, Kangin ahjussi dan Appa-ku sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Lusa kita akan menikah." Kyuhyun menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri dalam kegundahan hatinya_. Jika bertunangan, Aku masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi, Menikah dengan orang yang baru aku kenal? Dengan pria pembohong yang setiap malam meniduri wanita yang berbeda? Mau jadi apa rumah tanggaku nanti?_ Batin Sungmin berkecamuk.

Sungmin merasa matanya panas. Ditatapnya langit-langit villa itu. Dimana sosok yang dia butuhkan saat ini? Dimana dia yang selalu muncul saat air matanya menggenang?

Mereka kembali ke Seoul keesokan harinya pagi-pagi sekali. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sungmin tertidur. Bagaimana tidak? Semalaman dia terjaga. Memanggil dan menunggu penyelamatnya yang tidak kunjung datang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin mengurung diri di kamar. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Menyisakan mata bengkak dan hidung yang berair. Gadis itu duduk menatap jendela kamarnya selama berjam-jam.

Tidak lama, Sungmin mendengar suara ketukan di pintu disusul derit. Dia tahu, Appanya yang masuk. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Sungmin merasa kasur yang didudukinya bergerak. Kangin duduk disampingnya. Membelai punggung dan rambutnya. Sungmin tetap saja bergeming.

"Kyuhyun harus melanjutkan sekolahnya, Min." Sungmin mendengar Kangin berkata padanya "Tinggal setahun lagi. Setelah itu, kalian tidak terpisahkan."

Sungmin berbalik. Ditatapnya kedua mata Appanya dengan perasaan terluka. _Jadi, Appa kira semua air mata ini karena Kyuhyun akan kembali ke Amerika?_

Sungmin berdehem "bukan itu, Appa." Katanya. Dia berusaha keras tidak membentak Kangin.

"Jadi, apa?" belaian di rambut Sungmin berhenti.

Sungmin masih diam. Ditatapnya wajah Kangin dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Dia ingin mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Kangin. Namun, gadis itu tahu Appanya akan sangat terluka.

"Kamu sudah—" Perkataan Kangin menggantung. Kangin menunduk menghindari tatapan putrinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"_Itu_." Sungmin melihat Kangin membuat ekspresi aneh saat berkata _itu_ "Dengan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin membelalakkan mata. _Maksudnya seks?_ Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Min." Kangin membelai lengannya "Kalau memang iya, ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula besok kalian akan menikah juga."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas. Appa tercintanya barus aja menyiramkan segelas cuka pada lukanya yang menganga dan masih mengalirkan darah. Perih.

"Aku ingin sendiri, Appa." Kata Sungmin dengan suara tercekat. Ditatapnya lagi jendela kamarnya. Menunggu sampai terdengar suara pintu ditutup untuk berkedip, memberi jalan bagi setetes lagi air mata yang ingin mengalir membasahi pipinya.

-TBC-

**Thanks to: **

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Baby Cho Brannick, nurganevi, Zebri JOY, PaboGirl ,Rilianda Abelira, Dewi. k. tubagus, Airi. tokieda, wuhan, KyuMin48, NurLarasati13, Cho MeiHwa, Aira, Mimin97, Danhobak15, miparkland, Kyumin Town, Thali kms joy, bunnykyu, abilhikmah, f4nni, evilnemo97, Park Rye Min, Indah Isma N, therisia, CNH, miss key, Guest, Bambaya, Han407, Aiza, paprikapumpkin, Maximuelf, babyelf, Babby Kyu**


	8. Chapter 7

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

The Devil Loves Cinnamon Remake

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja) 23 tahun

Devil (Namja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja) 25 tahun

Lee Kangin as Appa Sungmin (Namja)

And Other Cast Member Super Junior

Rated : T

GS, Typo bertebaran

FF ini diangkat dari sebuah buku berjudul The Devil Loves Cinnamon, tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini.. Ada yang sudah pernah baca bukunya, chingudeul?

Di chapter ini ada 2 versi Kyuhyun, yang pertama versi Devil(setan) yang kedua versi Cho Kyuhyun (Manusia)

**Chapter 7 : Best Friend Forever**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, tidak ingin melihat cahaya matahari yang sedang bersinar dengan teriknya. Dia tidak ingin melihat awan yang bergerak perlahan. Dia tidak ingin melihat bunga yang bermekaran di bawah jendela. Tidak di saat hidupnya baru saja memasuki babak baru keputusasaan.

Sungmin ingin menulikan telinganya dari segala suara yang bisa didengarnya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar kicauan burung di luar sana. Dia tidak ingin mendengar bisik-bisik yang terputus oleh ketukan di pintunya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka.

"Aku kira kita sahabat, Min." ujar Heechul

Sungmin tidak ingin mendengar jerit marah.

"Kenapa berita sepenting ini tidak kau beritahu kepada kami?" ujar Eunhyuk

Sungmin tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan yang menuntut.

"Ssss! Give her a break , please!" kata Ryeowook mencoba menengahi.

Hening.

Dia ingin mendengar hening seperti ini. Kalau bisa, selamanya.

Sungmin membuka mata. Sosok pertama yang dilihatnya ada di luar jendela, tidak telanjang, tidak menyeringai nakal seperti biasa, hanya ada di sana dan menatapnya balik. Sosok itu adalah setan.

Sungmin merasakan sentuhan tangan yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang di bahunya. Namun, dia masih menatap sosok di luar jendela yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Tanpa senyum nakal yang biasa, kali ini senyumnya menyiratkan kegetiran.

Sungmin menunduk. Menatap jari-jarinya yang memerah. Sungmin menatap cincin pertunangannya yang sudah melingkar selama kurang lebih satu bulan itu, sudah lama Sungmin tidak melepasnya. Dibiarkan disana selama dia mengendarai mobilnya, mengukir kenangan demi kenangan bersama sosok di luar jendela yang merasuki tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan dia juga membiarkan cincin itu melingkar selagi dia menangisi pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum terjadi.

Tangan yang membelai lembut bahunya kini melingkari tubuh Sungmin. Memeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sungmin nyaris bisa merasakan seberkas rasa kasihan dalam pelukan itu.

"Meskipun kau hamil, kami tetap sahabatmu, Min" kata Ryeowook. Sahabatnya yang paling polos, tapi juga jujur.

"Kami hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami sejak awal?" tanya Eunhyuk yang tadi memeluknya, selain eommanya, hanya Eunhyuk yang memberikan pelukan sehangat itu.

Sungmin berbalik dengan perlahan-lahan. Semua sahabatnya ada di sana saat itu. Di kamarnya. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku tidak hamil." Katanya lirih. Tapi penuh keyakinan.

"Tuh, kan!" pekik Heechul "Sudah kukatakan, dia tidak mungkin hamil."

"Benar, Min?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk "Aku masih perawan." Tambahnya.

"Kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada kami?" tanya Kibum. Dia berdiri di dekat pintu. Jauh di belakang sahabat-sahabatnya. "Tiba-tiba bertunangan. Tiba-tiba menghilang. Tiba-tiba sekarang mau menikah."

Kibum berjalan mendekat. "Sebenarnya kami masih sahabatmu atau bukan?"

Sungmin berdiri, lalu menghampiri Kibum dan memeluknya. "Mianhae" ujarnya lirih.

Kemudian, gadis itu memberi isyarat agar mereka semua duduk di tempat tidurnya. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Perlahan-lahan, Sungmin mulai bercerita.

"Maafkan aku." Sungmin menatap satu persatu sahabatnya itu juga sosok di luar jendela yang kini sudah duduk di sudut tempat tidurnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau bercerita pada kalian." Sambung Sungmin membela diri "Aku juga baru tahu kemarin saat di Busan jika aku akan menikah."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Heechul ketus.

"Sss!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Sungmin mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Aku merasa sudah tidak memiliki hak apapun terhadap hidupku lagi."

Sungmin mengusap hidungnya.

"Semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini…" kata gadis itu lambat-lambat. "Semua itu keputusan Appa."

Eunhyuk membelai lengan Sungmin mencoba memberikan kekuatan.

"Appa yakin" lanjut Sungmin "Semua itu adalah yang terbaik untukku. Dan akan membuatku bahagia"

"Padahal tidak" timpal Kibum.

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris. Ditatapnya kelima sosok yang duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Mana mungkin aku bisa bahagia? Aku bertunangan dengan orang yang belum kukenal sepenuhnya." _Pembohong. Tukang Gombal. Pecinta seks._

"Dan sekarang, aku akan menikah dengan orang yang baru ku kenal selama sebulan." Tambah Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Kangin ahjussi?"

"Aku tidak tega, bummie." Sungmin menggeleng lemah "Aku tidak sanggup melihat luka di mata Appa."

"Kau lebih memilih mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu?" kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Appa."

"Kami tahu itu, Min. tapi, '_sayang'_ bukan berarti kau harus berkorban seperti ini."

_Sayang itu seperti apa?_ Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat percakapan yang pernah terjadi di kamar itu sebelumnya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok keenam yang ada di ruangan itu. Sosok yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh mata Sungmin. Sosok itu masih duduk di tempat yang sama dan menatap Sungmin dengan cara yang sama pula. Entah sejak kapan, hal itu membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman. Tangan sosok itu bergerak lalu berhenti di dada polosnya. Sungmin seakan-akan bisa mendengar perkatannya sendiri saat itu _'Ada perasaan berdesir di sini'_

_Kita rela berkorban demi orang yang kita sayang,_ kenang Sungmin.

"Aku rela berkorban demi Appa." Kata Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Min." panggil Eunhyuk dengan nada memohon. "Coba kau bicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu dengan Kangin ahjussi. Siapa tahu, ternyata dia bisa mengerti."'

"Kalaupun ternyata Appa mengerti, tetap saja Appa akan terluka, Hyukkie. Appa akan terluka karena merasa tidak bisa mengerti diriku sebelumnya. Karena merasa memaksakan kehendaknya." Sungmin menatap mata Eunhyuk meminta pengertian. "Itu keputusanku." Lanjutnya.

"Ya sudah." Heechul menengahi "Semua keputusan kembali lagi padamu."

Eunhyuk menghela napas, lalu tersenyum. _Ini adalah keputusan Sungmin sendiri_, pikirnya. _Seharusnya sebagai sahabat, aku bisa menghormati keputusannya._

"Tapi, ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab." Kata Eunhyuk dengan nada kecewa "Kenapa tidak ceritakan hal ini sejak awal?"

"Kalian kan sibuk." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum maklum "Aku tidak mau menjadi beban pikiran kalian."

"Aigoo." Heechul memekik dramatis. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Aku kira kita BFF" Ditatapnya mata Sungmin "Ternyata, hanya segitu nilaiku dimatamu?" Heechul menggeleng-geleng dengan tatapn terluka.

"Berlebihan!" Kibum mendaratkan sebuah bantal di wajah Heechul. "Dasar aktris."

Mereka semua tertawa. Kecuali Heechul, yang merengut karena selapis make up-nya pindah ke bantal yang mengenai wajahnya tadi.

"Pekerjaanku tidak lebih penting daripada kamu, Min." kata Eunhyuk setelah tawa mereka reda "Kapanpun kau boleh curhat padaku. Dimanapun aku berada, aku akan secepatnya datang kalau kau membutuhkanku. Itu juga berlaku untuk kalian semua."

Sudut bibir mereka tertarik ke samping. Masing-masing mengembangkan senyum penuh arti.

"BFF itu apa?" tanya Ryeowook memecah keharuan.

"Wookieeee." Jerit Heechul

"Kau tidak tahu?" pekik Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Aku bertanya sungguhan." Ryeowook mengernyit.

"Kau saja yang memberi tahu, Hyuk." Kata Heechul sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku ada syuting." Dia mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Sungmin. "Aku duluan, Min."

"Aku ikut." Kata Kibum sambil berdiri "Aku juga harus kembali ke kantor. Tadi, hanya izin setengah hari." Mereka saling bertukar cium pipi dan lambaian tangan.

"BFF apa sih?" Ryeowook mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Best Friend Forever, Wookie." Jawab Sungmin

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. Bibirnya membulat pertanda mengerti.

"Karena kita BFF, Min" kata Eunhyuk" "Kita akan menemanimu seharian disini."

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju, tetapi Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin sendirian hari ini." Katanya mantap.

""Tapi—"

"Kumohon, Hyukkie.." pinta Sungmin. Ditatapnya Eunhyuk dengan penuh harap.

Eunhuk dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan. Kemudian, mereka bergantian mengecup pipi Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di kamarnya. Namun, mereka tidak tahu. Sungmin tidak sendirian. Masih ada satu sosok lagi yang setia menemani Sungmin di sana.

-TBC-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**gwansim84****: **Sebenernya kyu (human) cinta g sih sm ming? Mian baru review.

**klo menurutku Kyu versi manusia baru mulai suka, belum cinta.**

**NurLarasati13: **eoh jadi sukanya ama si setan dari pada si kyu?  
alurnya kecepetan...

**bisa jadi, bisa jadi. Alur dibukunya juga gitu hehe aku mau nambahinnya bingung.**

**Thanks to: **

**Kyumin Town, PaboGirl, Ranny, wuhan, Rilianda Abelira, Dewi. k. tubagus, Guest, Baby Cho Brannick, NurLarasati13, ****gwansim84****, ****phiexphiexnophiex****,**


	9. Chapter 8

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

The Devil Loves Cinnamon Remake

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja) 23 tahun

Devil (Namja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja) 25 tahun

Lee Kangin as Appa Sungmin (Namja)

And Other Cast Member Super Junior

Rated : T

GS, Typo bertebaran

FF ini diangkat dari sebuah buku berjudul The Devil Loves Cinnamon, tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini.. Ada yang sudah pernah baca bukunya, chingudeul?

Di chapter ini ada 2 versi Kyuhyun, yang pertama versi Devil(setan) yang kedua versi Cho Kyuhyun (Manusia)

**Chapter 8: Heaven**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

**Flashback Kyuhyun POV**

"_Kita tidak mungkin menikah, Kyu." katanya. Sungmin berusaha membuat suaranya sedatar mungkin._

"_Kenapa?" tuntutku._

"_Karena kita masih terlalu muda."_

"_Tidak." Aku tidak setuju "Secara hukum kita sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, Min."_

"_Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku belum siap." Tolak Sungmin._

"_Siap atau tidak siap, lusa kita akan menikah."_

_Sungmin menggeleng_

"_Terserah padamu, Min. Tapi, Kangin ahjussi dan Appa-ku sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Lusa kita akan menikah." Kyuhyun menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya pada Sungmin._

_Aku berbalik meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri dalam kegundahan hatinya._

Setelah meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di dalam villa, aku pergi mencari angin segar. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin secepat ini menikah dengannya tapi Appa selalu mendesakku agar menikahi anak dari rekan bisnisnya itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam sebuah rumah bordil di daerah puncak. Mereka bahkan sudah menempeliku seperti lem yang tidak bisa lepas. Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan nakal yang bersarang di lenganku dan melemparkan senyum penuh pengertian agar wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tuan, malam ini, biar aku yang melayanimu." Ujar salah satu wanita berpakaian minim.

Namun, baru selangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu, aku sudah tidak berminat lagi. Teringat semua kenanganku bersama Sungmin, dan bagaimana keadaannya tadi saat aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan kacau. Bodohnya aku, seharusnya jika ingin mencari angin segar aku tidak ke sini. Hal ini malah akan membuat rasa bersalah pada tunanganku semakin besar.

"Maaf, nona. Sepertinya aku tidak berminat malam ini. Permisi." Kyuhyun cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah itu dan memilih untuk berjalan menuju tempat yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya, dia bahkan meninggalkan mobilnya di dekat rumah bordil tadi.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 10 menit, Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah taman yang sepi, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di sana.

"Apa selama ini aku menyakitinya?" Kyuhyun bermonolog.

"Setiap malam bercinta dengan wanita lain tapi paginya seolah-olah aku adalah orang yang paling mencintainya. Mungkin aku memang belum mencintai Sungmin, tapi entah kenapa ada saat dimana dada ini berdesir saat melihatnya. Apa aku mulai menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan sosok lain yang juga ada di sampingnya itu mendengarkan semua curahan hati Kyuhyun.

"Hei, bodoh. Sebenarnya kau yang menyukai Sungmin, tapi kenapa aku jadi ikut merasakannya?" Ujar sosok itu. Namun, sosok yang mengatai Kyuhyun bodoh sama saja dengan mengatai dirinya sendiri karena percuma saja, Kyuhyun tidak mendengar apa yang sosok itu katakan.

"Aaah, jinja. Ini sulitnya jika memiliki versi manusia." Kini sosok itu menjambak rambutnya frustrasi "Heh, kau dengar tidak. Aku juga ikut merasakan perasaan berdesir itu seperti apa. Ini semua tidak adil untukku, meskipun aku ikut saat kau bercinta tapi perasaan seperti ini aku tidak pernah mengalaminya."

Sosok itu kini berdiri di hadapan Kyuhun, menatapnya tajam. Dia jadi teringat percakapannya dengan Sungmin dulu.

"_Kenapa kau jadi emosional begini?" tanya Sungmin kepada Setan yang masih berkedok Kyuhyun "Biasanya kau selalu acuh."_

"_Aku jadi bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Kalau jadi setan, aku tidak bisa merasakannya." Ujar si Setan_

"_Jadi saat kau ada di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, kau jadi manusia?" Sungmin melirik namja disampingnya._

"_Setengah." Jawab si Setan sambil memainkan jendela mobil "Punya perasaan? Iya. Tapi tetap mempunyai kemampuan lain yang manusia tidak bisa."_

Sosok itu menyentil jidat Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dia masih bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini semua salahmu." Setan semakin gemas menyentil jidat Kyuhyun, dia melakukan hal itu berkali kali tapi tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun pada Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih bergeming, akhirnya setan menyadari kebodohannya.

"Sudahlah, percuma juga aku melakukan ini padamu. Urus sendiri perasaanmu itu. Aku pergi."

Dalam sekejap mata sosok itu menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

O0o0o0o0O

"Di saat seperti ini, yang dibutuhkan seorang wanita hanya keberadaan seorang ibu." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

Sosok keenam yang saat ini berbaring bersisian dengan Sungmin tidak bergerak.

"Aku setan." Kata sosok itu "Tidak bisa merasakan belas kasihan, percuma kau bicara seperti itu padaku."

"Jadi, emosi yang bisa kau rasakan hanya marah?" goda Sungmin "Seperti saat di Puncak kemarin. Kau menghilang semalaman."

"Yang marah itu tunanganmu." Si setan membela diri. "Aku hanya pergi mencari hiburan. Dan aku juga tidak hilang semalaman, aku pergi bersama tunanganmu. Seperti biasa."

"_One night stand_ lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Iyalah"

Siangnya Kyuhyun bilang sayang pada Sungmin dan malamnya dia tidur dengan wanita lain. _Great!_ Pikir Sungmin. Sungmin jadi penasaran bagaimana cara Kyuhyun mendefinisikan rasa sayangnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Lalu apa?"

"Biasanya kau berisik seperti ibu-ibu arisan. Setiap detail kau beritahukan padaku. Ukuran Bra-nya lah. Cd-nya lah." Sungmin berhenti sejenak "Wanita yang ini bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Si setan mengangkat bahu "Baru masuk sebentar, aku sudah tidak berhasrat lagi. Jadi aku pergi saja."

_Oh?_ Tanya Sungmin dalam hati. _Berarti Kyuhyun juga tidak jadi?_ Setitik harapan terbit dalam batinnya tanpa sanggup di cegah.

"Aku berjalan sendirian." Lanjut si Setan.

"Malam-malam?"

"Aku kan setan, Aghassi." Si setan mengingatkan. Ditatapnya sungmin seakan-akan heran mengapa Sungmin terus melupakan fakta yang satu itu. "Aku tidak takut hantu, gumiho atau apapun namanya itu."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kalau malam hari kan gelap."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau gelap, memangnya kau bisa melihat jalan?"

"Aku kan setan."

"Memang di neraka gelap ya?"

"Tidak, tapi setan bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia."

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dari si setan, dipandangnya beralih ke langit-langit kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat akan ibunya.

"Aku rindu Eomma." Ucap Sungin menerawang.

"Kan aku sudah pernah bilang—"

"Aku tahu." Potong Sungmin lelah. Dia tahu benar apa yang akan dikatakan si setan. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku rindu eomma."

"Oh."

Sungmin menghela napas panjang penuh kerinduan. "Di saat seperti ini eomma pasti tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Katanya

"Mmm"

"Tapi kalau eomma ada disini, tidak mungkin eomma membiarkan hal ini terjadi padaku."

"Mmm"

"Jangan Cuma _mmm_!" protes Sungmin. Ditatapnya setan dengan kesal "Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" tanya si setan santai. Dilipatkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Aku tidak mengerti hal yang seperti itu."

"Apa ibumu tidak seperti itu?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung

"Aku tidak punya ibu."

"Ibumu kemana?"

"Aku memang tidak punya."

Sungmin menatap si setan curiga. _Apa setan ini berdusta?_ Pikirnya. Agar Sungmin berhenti membicarakan ibunya. Tapi dia ingat, si setan pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah berdusta kepada Sungmin karena tidak akan memberinya keuntungan apapun.

"Lalu kau lahir dari mana?" tanya Sungmin. Kerutan di keningnya semakin bertambah seiring dengan kebingungannya.

"Aku tidak lahir. Aku diciptakan"

"Diciptakan?"

"Dari keinginan jahat manusia." Kata si setan sambil memutar bola matanya. Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah semua manusia sama bodohnya dengan Sungmin "Tuhan menciptakanku, kemudian aku di tempatkan di neraka, aku diberikan kepada Appa-ku."

"Begitu saja?"

"Iya. Appa yang mengajari semua tentang neraka dan peraturan-peraturannya."

Sungmin mengernyit lagi. Dilihatnya si setan masih memandanginya tanpa ekspresi.

"Berarti di neraka tidak ada wanita?" Sungmin mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang mengusik benaknya.

"Ada." Jawab si setan masih dengan nada santai. Sungmin melihatnya memejamkan mata "Memang kau pikir selama ini aku melakukan seks dengan kambing?"

_Kambing?_ Sungmin mengernyit semakin dalam sampai pandangannya terasa kabur. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lali bertanya lagi "Memang di neraka ada kambing?"

"Kau kira, kenapa kakekku—Lucifer, digambarkan seperti kambing?"

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin melihat si setan bereaksi terhadap pertanyaannya. Setan membuka matanya dengan cepat lalu membelalakkan matanya menatap Sungmin.

"Karena dia suka kambing!" jawab si setan dengan nada putus asa.

"Oh." Sungmin mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi di neraka ada kambing." Tambahnya lirih.

Si setan memejamkan matanya lagi, lalu menjawab pelan "Ada"

Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan kambing-kambing berjalan bebas di neraka.

"Eh!" Sungmin menggeser duduknya mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Ditatapnya si setan yang masih memejamkan mata, sekali lagi "Lucifer itu kakekmu?" tanyanya

"Mmm.."

"Berarti kau sudah tua." Kata Sungmin riang. Dia merasa seperti baru saja menemukan rahasia terdalam dari seorang teman. "Lucifer kan ada sejak zaman dulu."

Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya ketika dilihatnya kedua mata si setan terbuka dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia berusaha menahan senyum geli.

"Setan tidak menua." Jawab si setan "Kami diciptakan dengan ukuran tubuh seperti ini."

Bola mata Sungmin melirik ke kiri ketika dia berpikir. Lalu, ditatapnya lagi setan yang berbaring santai di hadapannya.

"Tidak bisa mati juga?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

Sungmin melihat si setan kembali menutup matanya dan memiringkan tubuh ke arah Sungmin. Hidungnya sekarang hanya beberapa jari saja jaraknya dari lutut Sungmin.

"Tidak ada regenerasi?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Hanya jika ada setan yang dibuang ke bumi atau dimusnahkan."

"Kenapa setan dibuang ke bumi atau dimusnahkan?"

"karena melanggar peraturan."

"Peraturan apa?"

"Banyak."

"Misalnya?"

Si setan tidak menjawab. Sungmin seperti bisa melihat kerutan di kening setan. Kerutan yang selalu muncul di keningnya sendiri ketika dia merasa bingung. Sungmin memincingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas, tetapi kerutan itu tidak ada. Mungkin Sungmin salah lihat.

"Ikut campur urusan nyawa manusia." Si setan bergumam menjawab. Gumaman yang nyaris tidak tertangkap telinga Sungmin. Gadis itu butuh sedikit waktu sebelum akhirnya bisa memahami dengan benar apa yang baru saja dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

"Itu tidak boleh?" tanya Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan diri

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya Tuhan yang boleh berurusan dengan nyawa manusia."

"Kalau malaikat pencabut nyawa?" tuntut Sungmin.

"Itu kan suruhan Tuhan"

"Kalau bunuh diri?"

"Setan boleh mempengaruhi tapi urusan mencabut tetap bagian Tuhan."

Sungmin membisu. _Pantas saja sering ada usaha bunuh diri yang gagal,_ batinnya berkata.

"Peraturan apa lagi yang tidak boleh dilanggar?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin nyaris bisa merasakan bulu mata si setan menyapu kulit di dekat lututnya ketika sosok itu membuka mata. Mata yang sempurna itu sekarang sedang menatap Sungmin. Sungmin yakin dia bisa melihat rasa gemas di mata itu, mungkin karena pertanyaan yang Sungmin sodorkan terus tanpa henti. Tapi, seperti biasa, wajah si setan masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu?" kata si setan datar.

Sungmin mengernyit. Menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam usaha mencari jawaban dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Rumah Tuhan terlarang untuk kaumku" jawab si setan, bosan melihat Sungmin bingung.

_Oh! Yang itu_, kata Sungmin dalam hati. Setan memang pernah memberi tahunya tentang hal itu.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya

Si setan lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Melihat kedua matanya yang kembali terpejam, Sungmin mengira dia tertidur. Namun, sekali lagi, Sungmin melihat kerutan di kening halus yang sedikit tertutup rambut poni itu. Kerutan yang langsung menghilang begitu Sungmin mengedip.

"Mungkin karena manusia di sana sudah bersih dari dosa." Jawab si setan tiba-tiba. Membuat jantung Sungmin melompat kaget. "Jika ada setan di dalam Surga, dikhawatirkan mereka akan terpengaruh lagi."

"Di surga ada manusia?"

"Maksudku roh."

Sungmin diam. Berbagai pikiran melintasi benaknya. Dia meluruskan badan, lalu membaringkan diri di samping setan. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya. Lampu kamar itu sudah padam meski Sungmin tidak ingat kapan dia mematikannya.

"Semua roh manusia yang sudah meninggal ada di sana?" tanya Sungmin

"Mmm.."

"Semua?" suara Sungmin meninggi

"Iya."

"Apa tidak sempit?" Gambaran manusia yang berdesakan diantara rerumputan bunga dan pagar tinggi yang terbuat dari emas melintas di benak Sungmin.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Ya…" jawab si setan terputus.

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar jawaban itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia mendengar suara berat itu, tidak datar seperti biasanya.

"Mirip seperti memori komputer." Lanjut si setan.

"Jadi semua orang yang sudah meninggal tinggal di surga?" tanya Sungmin. Masih tidak yakin

"Iya."

"Semua?"

"Kau tidak punya pertanyaan lain?" protes si setan.

Sungmin melirik sosok itu. Kedua pasang bulu mata yang melentik sempurna itu masih mengatup.

"Kalau begitu, reinkarnasi itu tidak ada?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Ragu apakah dirinya masih boleh bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Tapi kenapa ada manusia yang bisa sangat mirip dengan manusia di masa lalu?"

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum si setan berbalik dan menelungkup. Kemudian, sosok itu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin, menatap Sungmin tepat di matanya.

"Tahu DNA?" tanyanya tidak yakin

"Tahu."

"Nah." Si setan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan tersenyum puas. Setelah itu, dia kembali menelentangkan diri di samping Sungmin.

"Karena DNA?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Benarkah DNA yang membuat manusia satu dan yang lain mempunyai kemiripan?

"Iya, semua manusia yang ada sekarang, pada dasarnya keturunan Adam dan hawa. Pasti ada kemiripanlah."

"Berarti semua manusia pernah menikah dengan saudaranya sendiri?" Pemikiran ini membuat Sungmin mengernyit.

"Kecuali kalau kau menikah dengan kambing."

Sungmin spontan menoleh.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan kambing."

"Biasa saja. Kakek ku yang suka."

"Eomma ku suka kucing." Kenang Sungmin

"Mmm.."  
"Tapi Appa alergi bulu kucing, maka dari itu di rumah ini tidak bisa memelihara kucing."

"Pelihara kambing saja."

"kambing kan bau!" protes Sungmin. Sungmin semakin dongkol ketika si setan tertawa.

"Manusia juga juga kalau tidak memakai parfum, pasti bau."

"Aku tidak." Sanggah Sungmin.

Si setan tertawa lagi.

"Coba kalau kau seperti kambing, tidak mandi berhari-hari, lalu jangan pakai parfum."

"Ih!" Sungmin mengernyitkan hidungnya. Membayangkan tidak mandi berhari-hari saja sudah membuatnya merasa bau. Apalagi jika dia bena-benar tidak mandi.

"Kambing juga kalau dimandikan, dipakaikan parfum, diberi bedak, pasti wangi."

"Di rumah Tuhan ada kambing tidak?" tanyanya

"Ada kali."

"Kucing?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Eomma pasti senang di sana." Sungmin tersenyum mengingat Leeteuk—ibunya "Akhirnya, eomma bisa pelihara kucing."

"Hhh.."

Sungmin menoleh lagi. Ditatapnya si setan yang baru saja menghela napas panjang keras-keras. Sosok itu memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan yang membuat Sungmin menjadi kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Aku sudah bilang berulang kali, tidak usah katakan hal seperti itu. Aku tidak memiliki belas kasihan."

Nada datar yang dipakai si setan membuat Sungmin semakin kesal

"Aku tidak minta belas kasihanmu." Katanya lebih ketus lagi. "Aku hanya sedang rindu pada eomma. Kalau rindu, biasanya jadi terpikir terus."

Mereka saling tatap sesaat.

"Terserah padamu." Sahut si setan sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Yak, kau mau kemana?" protes Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas. Sesaat tadi, obrolannya bersama setan berbaju itu membuatnya lupa akan pernikahannya besok. Namun, begitu sendirian. Sungmin kembali ke dunia nyata.

Dalam rencana masa depannya, ada pernikahan, suami, dan anak-anak. Tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, apalagi besok.

"Ikut aku." Sosok itu memang selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Detik ini tidak ada, detik berikutnya ada dan muncul dengan menyengir kuda pada Sungmin. Akan tetapi, saat ini tidak ada cengiran di wajah itu. Wajah sempurna itu tidak sempurna lagi. Seperti ada yang berubah. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mencari perubahan yang terjadi.

"Mau ikut, tidak?" sosok itu bertanya lagi.

"Eodiga?"

"Sudah, ikut saja."

Sungmin merasakan jari-jarinya dalam genggaman setan. Detik berikutnya, kamarnya menghilang berganti dengan kegelapan yang panjang seperti terowongan. Kemudian, di ujung gelap, Sungmin melihat sinar.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya

"Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu ke sana. Kau pergi sendiri." Si setan menjelaskan.

"Tapi—" bantah Sungmin. Ditatapnya si setan dengan ragu. Sungmin takut.

"Tidak usah takut, kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, kau akan langsung kembali."

Sungmin menatap si setan. Dia kehilangan kata-kata. Kalimat itu seakan-akan berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Tapi—" Sungmin menatap lagi sinar di ujung gelap. Lalu kembali menatap setan yang berdiri di sebelahnya

"Sudah, cepatlah." Sosok itu melepas genggamannya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju setitik sinar di ujung sana. Namun, berkali-kali dia menoleh ke belakang. Menatap sosok yang berdiri mengamatinya, sosok yang semakin jauh, semakin terlihat kecil kemudian menghilang bersama gelap.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. Gelap yang tiba-tiba hilang membuatnya silau akan cahaya. Namun, cahaya ini sangat berlebihan. Seperti terik matahari dikali tiga.

Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya. Sungmin berdiri terpaku menatap gerbang melengkung di hadapannya. Di balik gerbang itu, berdiri seorang perempuan bergaun putih layaknya malaikat. Perempuan yang paling dirindukannya.

"Eomma.." bisiknya.

Perempuan itu merentangkan tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, gerbang terbuka perlahan tanpa suara.

"Eomma." Panggilnya lagi. Lalu, entah keberanian dari mana yang mendorongnya. Sungmin berlari menyambut pelukan ibunya.

Tangisnya pecah begitu mereka berpelukan. Semua sedih dan gundah hatinya mengalir bersamaan dengan tangisnya. Tanpa kata, hanya isak air mata.

Sungmin merasakan pelukan itu mulai terlepas. Sungmin mempererat pelukannya, tidak mau kehilangan ibunya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap suara merdu yang dirindukannya selama ini. Suara yang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkannya. Suara yang menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya semasa kecil. Suara yang mengajarkannya berbicara pertama kali. Suara yang menenangkannya ketika dia terjatuh. Suara yang membangunkannya dipagi hari. Suara terindah di muka bumi. Suara eomma.

"Eomma tidak akan pergi?" tanya Sungmin teredam pelukan Leeteuk.

"Tidak."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya perlahan-lahan. Sungmin menatap wajah Eommanya. Leeteuk memandang wajah putrinya.

"Kau semakin cantik." Puji Leeteuk

Sungmin tertawa, Leeteuk tertawa.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Kaki telanjang mereka menginjak rumput yang lembap yang terasa sejuk. Sungmin menyadari, yang dipakainya kini bukan pakaian rumah lagi melainkan sudah berganti dengan sebuah gaun yang nyaman.

Gadis itu mengamati sejauh matanya memandang. Semua permukaan tertutup rumput hijau yang subur. Beberapa kuntum bunga dan batang pohon. Tempat ini layak disebut surga karena yang bisa dirasakan Sungmin hanyalah kebahagiaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Appa?" tanya Leeteuk sambil duduk di atas rerumputan, dekat serumpun bunga.

Sungmin duduk di sampingnya "Eomma tidak tahu? Apa televisinya rusak?"

"Televisi apa?"

"Bukannya di surga ada TV besar yang bisa memantau kehidupan manusia di bumi?"

Leeteuk tertawa "Pasti Jungmo yang bilang." Katanya

Ingatan Sungmin melayang. _Bagaimana kabar Jungmo?_ pikirnya

"Terkadang, masa lalu yang kelam bisa mengubah sifat manusia menjadi jahat, Min"

Sungmin menatap Leeteuk yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi, kebaikan hati yang tulus bisa menghapus niat jahat." Tambahnya "Sesekali, kamu harus menjenguk Jungmo di penjara. Dia pasti senang."

"Sekarang, dia pasti kesepian." Lirih Sungmin.

Sungmin masih memiliki Appa, sahabat-sahabatnya dan sosok itu juga selalu menemaninya. Tapi kesepian hatinya masih juga begitu besar. Apalagi Jungmo

"TV-nya tidak rusak." Kata Leeteuk memecah lamunan "Tapi eomma ingin dengar langsung dari kamu."

"Appa sehat. Tapi—" Sungmin tercekat. Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk dengan protesnya menentang pertunangan. Protes yang dilakukannya dengan menyibukkan diri bersama Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya dikuasai setan.

Sungmin menghela napas "Appa ingin aku menikah, eomma." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

"Kamu ingin menikah?"

"Sebenarnya tidak." Jawab Sungmin. Menyisakan jeda sesaat. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, eomma? aku lelah berdebat dengan Appa. Akhirnya hanya aku yang menyesal tapi Appa tetap pada pendiriannya." Keluh Sungmin

"Kamu sudah pernah bilang pada Appa tentang keberatanmu?" tanya Leeteuk lembut "Apa yang sesungguhnya kamu mau."

Sungmin diam. Mengamati pucuk rumput di dekat kakinya lalu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, darimana Appa bisa tahu, Min?"

Sungmin menatap ibunya. Leeteuk membelai puncak kepala Sungmin, rambut Sungmin yang halus tertiup angin. Beberapa helai membelai pipinya. Leeteuk membimbing Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak ada bumonim yang tidak menyayangi anaknya, Min." bisik perempuan itu "Begitu juga eomma yakin, tidak ada anak yang tidak sayang pada bumonimnya."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Nyaman dalam pelukan ibunya

"Tapi, terkadang perasaan saja tidak cukup. Terkadang ada perasaan yang harus diungkapkan dengan kata-kata."

Dari kejauhan, Sungmin mendengar suara musik yang mengalun indah, membuatnya mengantuk.

"Sesekali kita harus bilang sayang, sesekali kita harus marah. Semua itu agar orang yang kita sayang tahu bagaimana perasaan kita."

Leeteuk membelai rambutnya lembut "Jangan dirahasiakan. Biar saja semua rahasia menjadi milik Tuhan." Bisiknya

Suara ibunya tercinta mulai terasa begitu jauh dari telinga Sungmin.

"Terkadang, kejujuran memang menyakitkan, chagi. Tapi kejujuran selalu yang terbaik."

Sungmin sudah mulai terlelap. Tapi sayup-sayup, dia masih bisa mendengar suara Leeteuk. Satu kata terakhir.

"Selalu."

-TBC-

**Siapa yang minta ASAP udah aku kabulin tuh.. kkk**

**Itu udah dipanjangin, dibuku aslinya ga ada Kyuhyun POV, semoga ga gaje.**

**Yang chapter kemarin emang segitu panjangnya, maaf ya.**

**Thanks to:**

**ree minho, ****Rilianda Abelira****, ****gwansim84**** , ****Ranny, ****KyuMin48****, ****NurLarasati13****, ****Guest, ****phiexphiexnophiex****, ****dewi. ****, ****abilhikmah****, ****SungJinRin**** , ****nurganevi, ****kyuanae.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**


	10. Chapter 9A

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

The Devil Loves Cinnamon Remake

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja) 23 tahun

Devil (Namja)

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja) 25 tahun

Lee Kangin as Appa Sungmin (Namja)

And Other Cast Member Super Junior

Rated : T

GS, Typo bertebaran

FF ini diangkat dari sebuah buku berjudul The Devil Loves Cinnamon, tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini.. Ada yang sudah pernah baca bukunya, chingudeul?

**Chapter 9A: Desir Itu Masih Ada**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

Sungmin mendengar suara-suara. Namun, kantuk masih begitu giat membuainya. Sebentar lagi, pikirnya. Sayup-sayup dia masih bisa mendengar suara. Orang-orang yang berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Fiance?"

Sungmin terlelap lagi.

O0o0o0o0O

Sungmin berbaring miring. Sebelah tangannya di bawah kepala. Dia mulai sadar tapi masih terlalu mengantuk untuk membuka mata. Yang pertama di dengarnya adalah suara air. Suara air gemericik. Suara air mengalir. Lalu ada senandung yang teredam.

Suara air berhenti dan berganti derit yang juga segera hilang. Tapi, senandung itu masih ada dan berlanjut semakin jelas.

Sungmin membuka mata. Apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah rerumputan hijau dan rumpun bunga yang diharapkannya melainkan hal yang begitu berbeda. Sungmin menarik tubuhnya ke posisi duduk dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang namja, sebelah tangannya memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sebelah lagi terulur ke depan Sungmin.

"Dylan." Kata namja asing itu. "I'm Kyuhyun's roommate." Namja asing itu bicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Dylan. "Lee Sungmin." Katanya dengan suara tercekat. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa ada di tempat ini. _Tempat apa ini?_ Pikirnya.

"Kyuhyun out for a while. _(Kyuhyun keluar sebentar)_" kata Dylan lagi

Sungmin mendengar derit pintu.

"Oh, he's come." Dylan menggerakkan kepala ke arah pintu.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu dan dia melihat Kyuhyun masuk dari pintu itu. Mereka saling menatap selama sedetik. Satu detik yang panjang dan penuh tanda tanya.

Kemudian, Dylan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Dylan. Dylan melangkah keluar pintu memberikan privasi kepada keduanya.

Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya. Laki-laki itu duduk di tempat tidur, di dekat kaki Sungmin.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nugunde?" tanya Sungmin. Menunjuk ke arah pintu dimana Dylan menghilang tadi.

"Dylan. My roommate."

_Roomate?_ Sungmin mengarahkan pandangan ke langit-langit. Itu bukan langit-langit kamarnya. Sungin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dia sama sekali tidak kenal satu pun barang yang ada di ruangan itu. "Ini dimana?" tanyanya.

"Kamar asramaku." Jawab Kyuhyun

Sungmin menelengkan kepalanya, dia menatap tunangannya bingung. Namun, hal itu malah membuat kadar imutnya semakin bertambah. Menyebabkan rona merah di pipi namja dihadapannya.

"Di California." Lanjut tunangannya.

California? Sungmin sama sekali tidak ingat kapan dia pernah ke California. Bahkan, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berencana untuk pergi ke California.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin panik.

"Kan aku sudah bilang. Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, kau akan kembali."

Sungmin mengernyit, lalu menatap Kyuhyun. Namja ini bilang apa tadi? _Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, kau akan kembali._ Bagaimana dia bisa tahu percakapannya bersama setan. Namja ini pasti Si setan.

Dan kalimatnya itu sama persis dengan kata-kata si setan ketika mereka berdua berada dalam terowongan gelap. Namja ini pasti setan. Tatapan Sungmin yang bingung berubah menjadi berang.

"Satu." Kata Sungmin mengacungkan satu jari di depan hidung si setan "Urusanku belum selesai. Dua." Diacungkan jari kedua "Kenapa juga harus ke sini? Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumahku saja?"

Sosok dihadapannya itu menarik napas panjang. Ditatapnya Sungmin.

"Kalau kau sudah kembali ke bumi." Kyuhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke lantai. "Tandanya urusanmu sudah selesai."

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menarik napas lagi.

"Kenapa California? Kenapa bukan Seoul?" Sungmin melihat alis Kyuhyun terangkat sedikit.

"Karena aku ada di California. Jadi kau kembali ke tempat dimana aku berada." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yang mengirimmu ke sana." Suara Kyuhyun meninggi "Sudahlah, kau selalu bertanya. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi."

Namja itu bangkit. Menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin dengan satu tarikan dan menarik Sungmin berdiri juga dengan satu tarikan kemudian mendorong Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi tanpa memberi Sungmin kesempatan untuk berkata hal lain.

Ketika Sungmin membuka kembali pintu kamar mandinya, Kyuhyun—yang tubuhnya dikuasai si setan—melemparkan handuk ke wajah gadis itu. Mendorongnya kembali ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun menahan pintu kamar mandi agar tidak bisa dibuka lagi oleh Sungmin.

"Cepatlah mandi! Aku mau pergi." Teriaknya dari luar.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu, menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu. Ketika di dengarnya suara air gemericik dari dalam, dia melepaskan pegangannya di pintu kamar mandi, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Hari ini akan melelahkan untuknya.

O0o0o0o0O

Dan benar saja, hari itu melelahkan karena sepanjang hari Kyuhyun berusaha menjawab sekaligus tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak perlu belanja." Kata Sungmin keras kepala ketika merasa berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan siang itu.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu selalu menggunakan pakaianku."

"Salah sendiri." Protes Sungmin "Kenapa kau tidak membawakan pakaianku dari Seoul?"

"Mana aku tahu kalau kau akan kembali secepat ini. Aku kira, paling cepat setahun."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya "Setahun?" Napasnya mulai terengah-engah akibat usahanya menyusul langkah lawan bicaranya itu "Untuk apa aku berada disana selama setahun? Nanti aku meninggal sungguhan."

"Bagus, agar aku bisa pulang ke neraka."

Sungmin berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba. Tas-tas belanjaan yang dibawanya bergoyang kesana kemari. Mengenai orang yang berjalan di sampingnya dan di belakangnya. Mereka menyumpahi Sungmin "Watch it" kata mereka.

"Shit." Ujar yang lainnya

"Asshole." Kata mereka lagi. Namun, Sungmin masih bergeming ditempatnya.

Setelah lima langkah kemudian, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah tidak lagi berjalan disampingnya. Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Sungmin dan berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan Sungmin yang lebih tajam daripada mata pedang samurai.

Kyuhyun—yang masih dirasuki setan—menangkap pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Setengah menyeretnya menyusuri emperan toko.

"Kenapa kau berhenti di jalan?" sembur Kyuhyun pada Sungmin tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja sana!" bentak Sungmin "Tidak perlu menungguku sampai meninggal! Untuk apa kau masih di sini? Permintaanku sudah terkabul sekarang. Pulang sana!"

Sungmin menyentakkan tangannya. Pegangan si setan terlepas. Kyuhyun berbalik, mereka saling bertatapan dan saling menatap penuh emosi.

Napas mereka memburu, mata keduanya membelalak. Ribuan kata ingin diteriakkan dan ribuan makian ingin dilemparkan. Tapi tidak ada yang terucap. Mereka diam seribu bahasa.

Mereka berdiri di tepi Taman Kota. Banyak orang berlalu lalang, para ibu mendorong kereta bayi, pasangan kekasih bergelayut mesra, penjual makanan keliling yang berlomba menawarkan dagangannya, jeritan anak-anak, tawa berkumandang di seluruh penjuru Taman Kota.

Tapi seakan keduanya memiliki dunianya sendiri sehingga mereka tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Bagi mereka tempat itu sesunyi pagi, suara yang terdengar hanya suara degup jantung mereka, yang terlihat hanyalah sosok yang mereka tatap. Selebihnya hanya kilasan warna di belakang mereka.

Diantara kedua sosok itu, sang namja bergerak lebih dulu. Dia menarik napas dan memejamkan mata. Lagi dan lagi mencoba menguatkan hatinya sendiri.

"Kalau aku pulang ke neraka." Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali menatap Sungmin. Nada suaranya sangat tenang, Kyuhyun sendiri terkejut dengan itu "Kau tidak bisa kembali ke bumi. Kau mau terjebak di sana?"

Sungmin mengerjap

"Lagipula." Tambah Kyuhyun "Kau pikir Tuhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Dan setelah Tuhan tahu, kau pikir Tuhan akan diam saja?"

Sungmin mengerjap lagi "Memangnya Tuhan tahu?" Tanya gadis itu takut-takut. _Kalau Tuhan benar-benar tahu…._ Sungmin tidak berani memikirkannya.

Sungmin mengikuti isyarat Kyuhyun agar mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan di tengah Taman Kota, mereka berhenti di sisi sebuah pohon besar lalu duduk bersila disana. Tas-tas belanjaan tergeletak rapi pada pohon rindang yang menaungi mereka.

"Tentu saja Tuhan tahu." Jawab si setan setelah jeda yang panjang.

Sungmin diam. Diterimanya hotdog yang Kyuhyun ulurkan padanya.

"Lalu?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak berani melirik, apalagi menoleh dan melihatnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa Tuhan marah?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

Sungmin menghela napas lega. Dengan riang, dia menggigit hotdog ditangannya. Sedikit demi sedikit sampai habis.

"Aku ingin pulang ke Seoul." Pinta Sungmin. Ditatapnya si setan sambil tersenyum.

Si setan tertawa kecil "Tidak semudah itu." Katanya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin kecewa.

"Kau tidak memiliki paspor" katanya tenang "Besok kita ke kedutaan. Bilang saja jika kau dirampok."

"Sulit sekali." Ganti Sungmin yang tertawa "Kau kan setan, dengan hitungan detik kau bisa membawaku pulang kan?"

Namja itu terdiam. Dia menghindari tatapan Sungmin dan mengamati sepasang burung kecil yang hinggap di atas tutup tempat sampah enam meter jauhnya dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Bisa kan?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Nada suaranya sendiri sudah tidak begitu yakin seperti sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk, lalu menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Namja itu menghela napas pendek lalu menatap Sungmin

"Aku menunjukkan kau jalan ke surga." Katanya sambil memberi isyarat ke langit "kau pikir, aku masih bisa hilang dan muncul dimana saja aku suka?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang Tuhan tidak marah." Jawab Sungmin sambil menatap lawan bicaranya seakan-akan berkata masa-hal-itu-saja-kau-tidak-mengerti.

"Tuhan memang tidak marah." Kyuhyun balik menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sama. "Tapi bukan berarti Tuhan tidak berbuat apa-apa."

"Memangnya Tuhan melakukan apa?"

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu?" Kyuhyun mengingatkan "Kalau aku berani menginjak rumah Tuhan, aku terancam dimusnahkan."

"Tapi kau masih ada."

"Karena aku tidak ikut masuk ke surga. Aku hanya mengantarkanmu sampai depan gerbang." Kata si setan tenang. Seakan-akan dia baru saja mengatakan kepada Sungmin bahw = 4.

"Jadi, kau diapakan?"

"Menurutmu, aku diapakan?" sindir Kyuhyun "Tentu saja aku dibuang ke bumi. Menjadi manusia."

Sungmin ternganga "Jadi kau bukan setan lagi?" tanyanya

"Bukan."

"Jadi kau sekarang manusia sungguhan?"

"Sepenuhnya"

"Jadi, kau—"

"Kalau kau bertanya lagi, aku tinggalkan di sini agar tidak usah pulang sekalian."

Sungmin terdiam. Dia bersandar pada batang pohon dan menatap lurus-lurus ke kerumunan orang di depannya. Namja yang duduk disampingnya bukan setan lagi, benaknya bergaung. Dia dibuang ke bumi karena mengabulkan permintaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun juga terdiam.

Sepasang anak laki-laki kembar berlari melewati mereka. Tertawa-tawa.

"Jadi, kau manusia?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Masih juga sulit percaya kenyataan itu.

"Iya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sabar. Menghadapi seorang Sungmin butuh kesabaran ekstra agar tidak menguras banyak tenaga.

"Kau bukan setan lagi?" sekali lagi Sungmin bertanya. Kali ini, ditatapnya Kyuhyun. Seakan-akan, dia ingin melihat Kyuhyun menahan tawa geli karena sedang membohongi Sungmin.

"Bukan." Jawab Kyuhyun mengecewakan.

"Kau tidak memiliki kemampuan setan lagi?"

"Tidak"

"Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi setan lagi?"

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjap jengah dengan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih punya kesempatan." Kata Kyuhyun "Kalau aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, aku bisa kembali ke neraka lagi."

"Kau sudah mengabulkan permintaanku." Kata Sungmin cemas.

"Belum, Min." sahut Kyuhyun "Permintaanmu adalah _'Bawa aku ke surga atau bawa Eomma ke sini'._" Kyuhyun meniru suaran dan gaya bicara Sungmin.

Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun, kesal karena gaya bicaranya ditiru. "Aku kan sudah ke surga."

"_In case_, kau lupa jika aku hanya menunjukkan jalan ke surga padamu. Kau pergi sendirian kesana. Lagi pula, hal itu aku lakukan atas keinginanku sendiri bukan karena aku mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Sama saja kan?" Sungmin tertawa.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, melihat hal itu Sungmin menelan tawanya.

"Tapi kau sudah mengabulkan permintaanku, bukannya kau akan tetap dibuang jadi manusia? Or worse, di musnahkan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Satu-satunya kesempatanku kembali ke neraka hanya kalau kau mengganti permintaanmu itu."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya "Tapi aku sedang tidak menginginkan apapun sekarang." Ucapnya jujur.

"Ya sudah."

Sepasang anak laki-laki kembar yang tadi berlarian lagi melewati mereka. Sungmin melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang kira-kira berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan, berlari-lari di belakang anak kembar itu. Sepasang anak kembar itu begitu mirip, pikir Sungmin. Seperti Kyuhyun—tunangannya—dan si setan.

"Mmm… Aku ingin bertanya" Sungmin membuka suara.

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah tidak bisa keluar masuk dari tubuhnya Kyuhyun lagi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kau sudah menjadi sat dengannya?" Sungmin bertanya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sebenarnya dari dulu juga kami ini satu. Versi setan seharusnya tidak ada di bumi ini."

Sungmin terdiam. Masalah versi Kyuhyun—setan dan manusia—ini sedikit membingungkannya.

"Tidak usah bingung." Kata Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. "Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi versi setan atau versi manusia. Kedua versi itu sudah menjadi satu. Yang ada hanya aku."

Sungmin memandangi namja itu. Katanya sudah tidak mempunyai kemampuan setan lagi, tapi dia seakan-akan masih bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Jadi kau ini Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi, kau juga si setan menyebalkan itu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Si setan." Kyuhyun mengangguk "Tapi tidak menyebalkan." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin baru akan memprotes tapi dilihatnya Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri membersihkan celana panjangnya dari rumput-rumput yang menempel, lalu mengambil semua tas belanjaan.

"Ayo pulang." Ajaknya "Aku ada kuliah malam. Lagi pula sepertinya akan turun hujan."

Sungmin ikut berdiri membersihkan celananya sendiri lalu menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai jauh. Entah kenapa, ada satu kalimat yang terlintas dibenak Sungmin.

_Kita rela berkorban demi orang yang kita sayang._

O0o0o0o0O

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun meninggalkan asramanya pagi-pagi sekali. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di kamar.

Sungmin sebenarnya bosan dan dia ingin berjalan-jalan ke luar. Meskipun dia tidak tahu jalan sama sekali tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Setidaknya bukan masalah besar sampai Kyuhyun berkata kepadanya pagi ini saat Sungmin mengungkapkan maksudnya.

"Pergi saja sana. Nanti jika kau ditangkap polisi lalu mereka meminta paspor dan kau tidak punya, paling sial kau dipenjara atau beruntungnya kau di deportasi ke Seoul dengan penerbangan gratis."

Sungmin memang ingin pulang tapi dia tidak ingin menginap di penjara, semenit pun Sungmin tidak ingin. Jadilah Sungmin ditinggal di kamar asrama Kyuhyun bersama Dylan.

Dylan orang yang ramah, dia tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Namun, bagaimanapun kemampuan bahasa Sungmin tidak begitu baik. Dia menyesal dulu menolak tawaran Eomma mendaftarkan Sungmin les bahasa Inggris.

"Kyuhyun has been tell about you. _(Kyuhyun sudah cerita tentang kamu)_"

Kalau hanya kalimat itu Sungmin mengerti.

"What's Kyuhyhun tell you about me? _(Apa yang Kyuhyun ceritakan padamu tentangku)_" malah, Sungmin bisa balik bertanya.

"The days before holiday, he said wanted return to Indonesia and got engaged there. Initially, I laughed out load. _(Liburan lalu, dia bilang ingin kembali ke Indonesia dan bertunangan di sana. Awalnya, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak)_"

Dylan tertawa, sudut matanya berkerut.

"Three months ago, he's return here._ (Tiga bulan lalu, dia kembali ke sini)_" Lanjutnya "I said _' Where's your fiancé?'_ he said _' she's dissapear'_ And I laugh again. I think he's kidding me._ (Aku berkata 'mana tunanganmu?' Kyuhyun berkata 'dia hilang' dan aku tertawa lagi. Aku pikir dia bercanda )_"

"Actually, his fiancé really disappear. Night before their wedding. _(Sebenarnya, tunangannya hilang sungguhan. Malam sebelum pernikahan mereka)_" sambungnya

"I'm not disappear. _(Aku tidak hilang)_" Kata Sungmin

"Yeah, I know." Jawab Dylan "You two make conspired right? Because both of you was not ready for marriage. _(Kalian berdua bersekongkol kan? Karena kalian belum siap menikah)_" Dylan tertawa lagi. "but I admit you're so wonderful._ (Tapi aku akui kau hebat)_" Tambahnya

"Why?" tanya Sungmin.

"Since return here, three months ago. Kyuhyun never bring woman to dorm again. Whereas, previously he's bring woman every night and change in every day._ (Sejak kembali ke sini, tiga bulan lalu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah membawa wanita ke asrama lagi. Padahal, dulu dia sering membawa wanita setiap malam dan berganti setiap harinya)_"

Dylan tertawa lagi. Sebelah tangannya diulurkan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi dan dia menatap message yang baru saja diterimanya.

"He's asked me to bring you to the city park." Kata Dylan.

"Hwo is he?" tanya Sungmin

"Your fiancé."

"Oh."

"Come on, hurry."

-TBC-

**Terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Semoga ff yang ini bisa lebih baik dari kemarinnya m(_ _)m**

**Thanks to:**

**KobayashiAde, miparkland, nananhf, ****KyuMin48****, Zebri JOY, ****Rilianda Abelira****, danactebh, PaboGirl, 1307, Cho MeiHwa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review****?**


	11. Chapter 9B

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

The Devil Loves Cinnamon Remake

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja) 23 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja) 25 tahun

Lee Kangin as Appa Sungmin (Namja)

And Other Cast Member Super Junior

Rated : T+

**GS**, Typo bertebaran

FF ini diangkat dari sebuah buku berjudul The Devil Loves Cinnamon, tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini.. Ada yang sudah pernah baca bukunya, chingudeul?

**Chapter 9B: Desir Itu Masih Ada**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

Walaupun namanya Taman Kota. Taman itu sebenarnya masih bagian dari kampus tempat Kyuhyun kuliah. Sungmin baru menyadarinya sekarang. Kemarin, kepalanya dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan sehingga tidak menyadarinya.

Dari kejauhan, dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang duduk di tempat yang sama dengan tempat mereka duduk kemarin. Tangan Kyuhyun memegangi buku yang terbuka.

"Thanks, guys." Katanya sambil menepuk bahu Dylan.

Dylan pun pamit.

"Mau kemana Dylan?" tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di sisi Kyuhyun. Bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar di belakangnya.

"Ada kuliah."

"Dia baik." Sungmin menatap punggung Dylan dari kejauhan.

"Memang."

Sungmin tersenyum mengingat percakapannya dengan Dylan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tetapi, senyumnya langsung menghilang dengan cepat. Dia menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca buku ditangannya.

"Tadi Dylan bilang kalau kau sudah tiga bulan di sini." Kata Sungmin.

"Memang." Balas Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu, pernikahan kita seharusnya sudah tiga bulan yang lalu?"

"Iya."

Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun keras-keras.

"Aw!" jerit Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lengannya. Buku di tangannya terjatuh ke rerumputan. Ditatapnya Sungmin "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Kau yang tidak bertanya." Jawab Kyuhyun sama ketusnya.

"Kenapa bisa lama sekali, padahal aku hanya sebentar disana. Tidak sampai lima menit."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin prihatin "Memang ada perbedaan waktu." Jelasnya

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku bilang padamu, apa kau akan berubah pikiran?" bentak Kyuhyun. Kesal karena dijadikan sasaran kemarahan Sungmin "Tidak jadi ke sana?"

"Tidak juga sih." Kata sungmin pelan

"Nah! Kau tahu jawabannya dengan jelas" Kyuhyun mengambil kembali bukunya yang terlempar tadi.

Sungmin menatap ke arah kakinya "Aku rindu appa"

"Sabar," Kyuhyun menenangkan. Dia membuka bukunya di halaman yang dibacanya "Aku sudah ke kedutaan tadi pagi."

Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aduh!" keluh Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya buku yang dipegangnya terlempar jauh satu meter dari kakinya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" protes Sungmin.

"Kau akan menyusahkan nanti."

Sungmin mencabut bulu kaki Kyuhyun. "Akhh!" Namja itu menjerit keras-keras

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil meringis "Belum menikah saja kau sudah memukul, mencubit, bahkan mencabut bulu kakiku. Aigoo!" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Nanti setelah menjadi istriku bisa-bisa aku di goreng."

"Kapan aku pernah menyusahkanmu?" tuntut Sungmin. Dia tidak menggubris keluh kesah Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang pada kedutaan kalau kau sedang tertekan karena dirampok. Belum mau bertemu dengan orang lain. Kalau tidak seperti itu, bisa panjang urusannya. Kau sudah paham sekarang?"

"Dasar tukang bohong."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Sebelah tangannya masih mengusap-usap bagian kakinya yang baru saja dicabut Sungmin. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengambil bukunya.

"Apa aku harus jujur?" Sungmin melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sendu "Tunanganku baru saja kembali dari Surga."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lagi, ekspresinya sudah kembali datar.

"Bukannya dapat paspor malah dapat tumpangan gratis ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

Sungmin tersenyum. Yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. Mana ada manusia yang percaya pada semua ceritanya? Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang sedang meniup-niup betis kirinya. Lalu sekali lagi, Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun keras-keras.

"Aaaaw!" jerit Kyuhyun "Apa lagi kali ini?"

"Ingin saja." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu berlari melintasi Taman Kota. Menghindari serangan balasan dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berhenti berlari di sisi sebuah pohon besar. Lebih besar dari pohon tempatnya berteduh tadi. Di salah satu dahannya, tergantung sebuah ayunan.

Sungmin duduk di ayunan itu. Dia berayun-ayun pelan.

"Kekanak-kanakan." Didengarnya Kyuhyun berkomentar dari belakang punggungnya.

"Cepat dorong." Pinta Sungmin

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihatnya

"Cepatlah." Ulang Sungmin sambil beraegyo.

"Ternyata memang masih anak-anak." Goda Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin merasakan sepasang telapak tangan menempel di punggungnya, punggungnya terasa hangat. Ayunannya menjadi semakin tinggi. Sungmin merasa kembali ke masa kecilnya.

"Saat aku menghilang, kau bilang apa pada Appa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

Ayunannya melambat, lalu berhenti.

Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Sungmin. Kedua tangannya menggenggam rantai ayunan. Dia menunduk menatap Sungmin. Gadis itu masih duduk di ayunan, menengadah menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang, kau belum siap menikah dan aku menyuruhmu pergi. Menikmati hidup."

"Appa marah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dilepasnya rantai ayunan. Dia berjalan memutar, lalu duduk di atas rerumputan dihadapan Sungmin.

"Appa-mu bilang, aku tidak berhak memberimu izin untuk pergi."

"Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, aku berhak karena aku tunanganmu." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin menunduk, menatap dedaunan kering yang terinjak selagi dia berayun-ayun. Dia merasa bersalah pada Kangin.

"Awalnya, Kangin ahjussi sangat marah." Kata Kyuhyun lagi "Tapi saat aku akan berangkat ke Amerika, dia sudah tidak marah lagi."

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Aku katakan pada Kangin ahjussi kalau aku tidak mau menikah karena dipaksa. Mau jadi apa rumah tanggaku nanti?"

"Appa bisa mengerti begitu saja?"

"Tidak" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil "Aku katakan akan menunggu sampai kau siap untuk menikah. Setelah aku katakan itu, Kangin ahjussi tidak marah lagi, Appa-mu malah tertawa dan memukul-mukul punggunggku. Sekarang aku tahu dari siapa kau belajar memukul."

Sungmin menendang tulang kering Kyuhyun.

"Aw!" pekik namja itu.

"Aku tidak hanya bisa memukul." Pamer Sungmin

"Iya, iya aku tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meringis "Selain bisa memukul, mencubit, mencabut bulu kaki, kau juga mahir menendang."

Sungmin berayun-ayun lagi. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya dan bersandar di batang pohon besar tempat ayunan bergantung.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang _one night stand_ mu lagi." Kata Sungmin sebisa mungkin menjaga agar pertanyaannya terdengar wajar.

"Iya." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin "Aku tidak sempat."

"Cerita sekarang saja, selagi kita santai." Pancing Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ditatapnya Sungmin "Maksudku, aku tidak sempat _one night stand_ lagi, sibuk kuliah."

Bibir Sungmin membulat pertanda mengerti. Kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sungmin lagi

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir-pikir "Tiga bulan lalu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran

"Ani, hanya ingin tahu saja."

O0o0o0o0O

"Jadi hanya aku saja yang pulang?" tanya Sungmin. Tangannya menggenggam paspor dan tiket pesawat.

"Iya, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada ujian." Alasan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku tersasar bagaimana?"

"Kau kan bukan anak berusia 2 tahun, Min. Apa tidak bisa bertanya pada orang lain?"

Sungmin diam. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Dia sedikit kecewa.

"Merajuk?" goda Kyuhyun

Sungmin menggeleng. Diletakkannya paspor dan tiket di atas meja, mereka kini berada di asrama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Ditangannya terbuka sebuah buku yang menurut Sungmin mengalami obesitas yang cukup parah—saking tebalnya.

"Kau sedang membaca apa?" Sungmin penasaran. Dia bangkit dari kursi dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun, mengintip isi bacaannya.

"Sangat tidak menarik." Jawab Kyuhyun "Bahan ujian."

"Oooh."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. Ada hal yang ingin ditanyakannya sejak hari pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di California beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kyu~" Panggilnya

"Mmm."

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa?"

Mata Kyuhyun masih terpaku pada bukunya, membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Kenapa kambing matanya ada enam?" pancing Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh menatap sungmin heran.

"Kapan kau melihat kambing bermata enam?" tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin merebut buku obesitas dari tangan Kyuhyun dan menutupnya kemudian meletakkannya di lantai dekat kakinya.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Ulangnya

"Setahuku tidak ada kambing bermata enam." Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Bukan itu." Kening Kyuhyun berkerut lebih dalam. Ternyata Sungmin menanyakan hal aneh itu agar Kyuhyun terkecoh, jika dia menanyakan langsung, pasti hanya akan menjadi angin lalu bagi Kyuhyun, masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

"Ini serius." Kata Sungmin

"Oke." Kyuhyun mengusap keningnya lalu melipat tangan di depan dada "Apa?"

Sungmin menarik napas.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini?"

Kyuhyun diam sebentar "Karena besok aku ujian, sebelum ujian aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara. Jadi aku belajarnya sekarang."

"Bukan itu." Sungmin menggeleng putus asa.

"Lalu apa?" Kyuhyun ikut putus asa.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini, Kyu?" Sungmin merentangkan kedua tangannya "Mengatakan pada Appa kalau aku belum siap menikah, menampungku di sini, mengurus pasporku. Dan yang paling penting, kau mengantarku ke surga. Meskipun kau tahu itu akan membuatmu di buang ke bumi menjadi manusia" Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam "Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

"Apa?" tuntut Sungmin

"Kita rela berkorban untuk orang yang kita sayang."

Kalimat yang menghantui Sungmin berhari-hari, disaat terjaga bahkan terlelap. Ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum, ketika melihat Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakit karena cubitan Sungmin. Sungmin memikirkan kata-kata itu.

Namun, saat mendengar hal itu langsung dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa Jantungnya jatuh ke lubang tak berdasar dan tiba-tiba isi perutnya berputar seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalamnya.

"Min?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak cemas. Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin "Kau sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng

"Terkejut?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya "Bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu saat di Puncak dulu?"

"Tapi saat itu." Sungmin mencoba mengingat kembali "Itu bukan kamu. Itu versi manusianya kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil "bukan yang itu Min." katanya "Saat di kamarmu."

Sungmin memejamkan mata dan mengingat kembali memorinya, mencari penggalan kenangan yang sedang dibicarakan Kyuhyun

"Ada yang berdesir." Kata Kyuhyun lagi

Sungmin membuka mata.

Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin, meletakkannya di dadanya.

"Di sini."

Sungmin tersenyum, dia ingat _Jadi desir itu masih ada? _tanyanya dalam hati "Kau bilang itu versi manusianya?" goda Sungmin pada Kyuhyun

"Iya, aku salah. Ternyata itu aku. Lagipula sama saja. Versi manusia atau versi setan, keduanya sudah menjadi satu sekarang." Kyuhyun membela diri.

Sungmin masih sempat melihat semburat merah di wajah Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun menunduk mengambil buku obesitasnya di lantai. Kyuhyun membolak-balikkan halaman bukunya agar bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah itu.

"Itu juga alasanmu berhenti one night stand?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"Kau belum selesai bertanya?" Kyuhyun menutup bukunya lagi dan kembali menatap Sungmin, meletakkan bukunya di lantai dan berpikir sejenak "Mmm.. sebenarnya tidak juga, entah kenapa aku merasa mereka tidak menarik lagi."

"Hanya itu?"Sungmin tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk

"Bukan karena kau mencintaiku?" tuduh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Kalau masih ada dari mereka yang menarik. Kenapa tidak?" katanya

Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya siap mencubit lengan Kyuhyun lagi, namun kali ini Kyuhyun sudah jauh lebih gesit. Dia menangkap pergelangan tangan Sungmin

"Sakit!" protesnya "Badanku sudah membiru semua setelah kau cubit."

"Salah sendiri kau berkata seperti itu." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cemburu?" goda Kyuhyun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum nakal.

"Cemburu padamu yang—"

Perkataan Sungmin terputus. Bibirnya yang terbuka tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Bibir Kyuhyun ada disana, bertemu dengan bibirnya. Tidak menuntut. Kyuhyun terkesan menunggu reaksi dari Sungmin, dan perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya lembut sampai Sungmin ikut membalas panggutan bibir Kyuhyun. Keduanya berciuman dengan saling membalas.

Mata keduanya terpejam, yang mereka dengar hanya debar jantung dan desir dalam dada mereka. Desir itu masih ada dalam hati mereka berdua.

Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun bibir keduanya bertaut, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, keduanya tidak ada yang berniat untuk melepaskan panggutan bibir itu. Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dan semakin merapatkan dengan tubuhnya. Ketika napas keduanya mulai melemah baru Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin. Sungmin terengah di sela napasnya dengan mulut yang terbuka, kemudian Sungmin membuka matanya dan mereka saling menatap.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

Sungmin menggeleng linglung. Seperti orang kehilangan arah.

"Tidak jadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan senyum menggoda.

Sungmin menggeleng. Melihat Sungmin yang masih mengatur napasnya dengan terengah Kyuhyun menjadi tergoda untuk kembali meresapi bibir manis itu. Sungmin menutup matanya lagi ketika Kyuhyun kembali mendekat, menunggu bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Kali ini ciuman mereka terkesan lebih dalam dan lebih menuntut. Namun juga saling berbagi perasaan yang mereka rasakan.

Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun menariknya agar lebih dekat dan Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lebih erat.

Sungmin ingat Kyuhyun bertanya "Kau yakin, Min?"

Sungmin ingat dia mengangguk mantap

_And the rest is history. _

-TBC-

**Mianhae buat chapter kemarin, aku lupa ganti negaranya jadi Seoul.. hehe**

**Chapter ini pendek, pasti pada bilang gitu, chapter depan diusahain agak panjang. Tinggal 2 chapter lagi ff ini akan berakhir.**

Ree minho : kok si setan jadi berkorban buat sungmin,kan setan ga punya perasaan ?

**Gara-gara sering keluar masuk tubuh Kyuhyun jadi setan bisa menjadi setengah manusia dan ikut merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan pada Sungmin.**

miparkland: kyu sebenarnya sadar ga kalo dia dirasukin bahkan skrg udh jadi satu sm setan?

**Kayaknya sih engga**

PaboGirl: saya agak sedikit kebingungan gara2 sosok setan sama kyu dan kenapa minnie ada di california secara tiba2

**Ga tiba-tiba koq. Pas chapter 7 Kyuhyun pernah bilang kalau minggu depan dia balik ke Amerika tepatnya di California dan lusa mereka nikah, jadi Sungmin kembali ke bumi dimana si setan berada.**

**Terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Semoga ff yang ini bisa lebih baik dari kemarinnya m(_ _)m**

**Thanks to:**

**KobayashiAde, miparkland, nananhf, ****KyuMin48****, Zebri JOY, ****Rilianda Abelira****, danactebh, PaboGirl, 1307, Cho MeiHwa.**** Ree minho, ****nurganevi, ****danhobak15****, ****Ranny, ****Baby Cho Brannick**** , ****Indah Mirahati137****, ****phiexphiexnophiex****, ****NurLarasati13****, ****keyla HB malik****, ****Heldamagnae****, ****dewi. ****, ****gwansim84****, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review****?**


	12. Chapter 10

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

The Devil Loves Cinnamon Remake

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja) 23 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja) 25 tahun

Lee Kangin as Appa Sungmin

Cho Sooman as Appa angkat Kyuhyun

And Other Cast Member Super Junior

Rated : T+

**GS**, Typo bertebaran

FF ini diangkat dari sebuah buku berjudul The Devil Loves Cinnamon, tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini.. Ada yang sudah pernah baca bukunya, chingudeul?

**Chapter 10: Hide Reason**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

Sungmin berbaring miring. Sebelah tangannya terlipat di bawah kepala dan sebelah lagi di atas perutnya. Kedua matanya masih terpejam. Dia masih tertidur.

Kyuhyun berbaring miring, sebelah tangannya menopang kepalanya dan sebelah lagi membelai lembut lengan Sungmin. Semalaman dia tidak tidur.

Bagaimana dia bisa tidur kalau makhluk tercantik yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan berbaring di sisinya? Bergelung seperti anak kucing dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sisi manusianya teringat rayuan gombal andalan yang dulu selalu digunakannya untuk memikat hati wanita demi memuaskan hasratnya.

Ironisnya, sisi setannya tahu pasti bahwa tidak ada satu pun malaikat yang diciptakan lebih cantik daripada setan. Memang semua setan perempuan diciptakan luar biasa cantik agar lebih mudah menggoda manusia.

Tapi ternyata ada satu. Hanya satu. Makhluk yang diciptakan Tuhan jauh lebih cantik daripada semua setan yang pernah dikenalnya. Kyuhyun kenal semua setan perempuan, tentunya. Makhluk tercantik yang pernah diciptakan ternyata adalah manusia. Dan makhluk tercantik itu adalah miliknya, pamernya dalam hati. Seluruh jiwa dan raga makhluk tercantik ini miliknya.

Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika tubuh mereka saling menyatu. Telanjang. Kelelahan, dan akhirnya mereka berbaring bersebelahan dengan saling melempar senyum. Bahagia. Tanpa suara.

Jari mereka saling bertemu, bibir mereka bertemu. Berkali-kali, tidak pernah sebentar dan tidak pernah bosan. Mata mereka bertemu juga berkali-kali, berbagi rahasia yang tidak terucap.

Berjam-jam mereka hanya saling memeluk sampai akhirnya Sungmin tertidur tanpa mengetahui bahwa sepasang mata terjaga mengawasinya sepanjang malam, memujanya dan mengikrarkan sumpah setia yang tak terucap. Sepasang mata milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Seratus juta kali one night stand rela Kyuhyun tukar dengan semalam lagi bersama Sungmin. Malam bersama gadis itu berbeda. Apa yang terjadi semalam bukan seks. Bukan. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Itu bercinta. Dia baru menyadarinya sekarang kenapa manusia menyebut bercinta, karena didalamnya terlibat perasaan mereka berdua bukan hanya nafsu semata.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kelopak mata Sungmin bergerak pelan-pelan. _Apakah dia sudah bangun?_ Pikirnya. Dada Sungmin bergerak naik turun teratur. _Tidak, dia masih tidur._

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala untuk mengecup bibir Sungmin, dia memperhatikan dada Sungmin dan berbahaya. Gairahnya melesat lagi bahkan lebih cepat daripada roket. Dia ingin Sungmin bangun lalu mereka akan bercinta lagi. Bibirnya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dari tujuannya. Namun, dia tersentak akibat gedoran yang tiba-tiba pada pintu kamarnya membuat dia berhenti.

"Kyuhyun" didengarnya suara teredam dari luar pintu. "Hey! Kyuhyun, it's me."

_Itu Dylan. Siapa lagi? Sialan!_ Batin Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur dan berusaha menjaga putri tidurnya agar tetap terlelap. Diambilnya selimut Dylan dan disampirkannya begitu saja untuk menutupi bagian selatan tubuhnya yang tanpa busana. Dibukanya pintu dan terlihat Dylan dengan wajah panik.

"Are you forgotten to bring key again?" semburnya pada Dylan

"No" Dylan kelihatan panik "No." Dia cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu sekaligus menguncinya "You're father."

"My father, why?"

"He's here."

"What?" Kyuhyun ikut panik "Why didn't you tell me from earlier?" cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menyambar celana panjangnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Kemudian menghampiri Sungmin. Dia menepuk pipi Sungmin perlahan-lahan namun Sungmin tidak juga bangun.

"Hey" panggilnya "Sayang, bangun."

Sungmin membuka mata perlahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, berusaha tidak terlihat panik.

"Ayo bangun dan cepatlah mandi. Nanti kita terlambat ke bandara."

Sungmin memicingkan mata ke arah jam dinding.

"Masih pukul sembilan. Pesawatnya akan take off pukul tiga."

"Jangan tidur lagi." Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan dulu. Sekarang, cepat mandi."

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri sambil menjaga agar selimut tetap menutupi tubuhnya, jika terlepas maka Dylan akan melihat aset berharga milik Sungmin yang tentu saja miliknya juga.

"Hey, Dylan!" sapa Sungmin dengan mengantuk tapi masih sempat menyapa Dylan.

Dylan melambaikan tangannya sambil menyeringai gugup.

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengulurkan handuk ke dalam pelukan Sungmin. Lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Sebelum pintu tertutup, Sungmin masih sempat mendengar percakapan dua namja diluar sana.

"You had sex with her?" tanya Dylan

"So what?" jawab Kyuhyun "She's my fiancé."

"Oh yeah, right."

Lalu suara-suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Sungmin tersenyum. Ya, akhirnya terjadi juga. Sungmin sudah menyerahkan hartanya yang paling berharga kepada orang yang mengorbankan kehidupan abadinya demi Sungmin. Kehidupan abadi! Bukti cinta yang sangat indah.

Sungmin memberikan bukan hanya hatinya namun juga jiwa dan raganya. Untuk namja yang semalam mengajarkannya arti bercinta. Yang semalam itu bukan seks. Bukan. Itu bercinta.

Sungmin merentangkan tangannya membiarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Sungmin berputar-putar mengelilingi kamar mandi saking bahagianya. Dengan berhati-hati Sungmin berputar agar tidak menabrak wastafel maupun kloset duduk.

Sungmin berhenti berputar dan membalut dirinya dengan handuk di depan cermin wastafel. Dia melupakan sikat giginya. Dia beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Apa kamu sudah gila?" terdengar teriakan marah.

Sungmin merapatkan pintu kembali, namun menyisakan sedikit celah agar tetap bisa mendengar situasi di luar sana. _Siapa itu? Dylan, tidak bisa berbahasa Korea_, pikirnya.

Kalaupun bisa, itu bukan suara Dylan.

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Appa."

Itu suara Kyuhyun. _Appa? Apa Sooman ahjussi ada di sini_, pikir Sungmin. _Berbahaya jika Sooman ahjussi tahu kalau aku di sini. Bagaimana jika Ahjussi menceritakannya kepada Appa?_

"Selama ini dia ada di sini?" desis Sooman "Kenapa tidak kau bawa pulang?"

"Hari ini dia akan pulang, Appa."

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" Sungmin masih mendengarkan dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Paspornya hilang dan baru selesai diurus."

"Kenapa hal seperti itu bisa memakan waktu lama?"

"Memang kenapa, Appa? Lama atau cepat, nantinya dia akan pulang juga kan?" suara Kyuhyhun terdengar mulai kesal.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, Kyuhyun." Suara Sooman terdengar begitu mengerikan di telinga Sungmin. "Lebih cepat kamu menjadi menantu dari Lee Kangin, maka kita bisa lebih cepat menguasai seluruh aset perusahaannya."

"Aku tidak memiliki rencana untuk menguasai seluruh aset Kangin Ahjussi."

Hening

"Appa sudah kaya." Kata Kyuhyun lagi "Kenapa harus menguasai aset Appa Sungmin juga?"

"Dia memiliki kekayaan dua kali lipat dari kita, Kyuhyun. Kalau kita bisa menguasai hartanya, kekayaan kita bisa menjadi tiga kali lipatnya."

Hening

"Jangan bilang kamu sudah berubah pikiran!" bentak Sooman pada anak angkatnya "Jangan bilang kalau kamu sudah tidak mau menikah dengannya." Terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Aku tidak berubah pikiran." Kata Kyuhyun

"Bagus! Cepat nikahi anaknya, ambil seluruh assetnya dan bunuh Kangin perlahan-lahan."

Sungmin menutup pintu perlahan. Pipinya sudah basah dengan air mata.

Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak menyerahkan hartanya yang paling berharga kepada namja yang mengorbankan kehidupan abadi demi dirinya saja. Tapi dia juga menyerahkan hartanya yang paling berharga kepada namja pembohong yang menyimpan maksud tersembunyi di balik pertunangan mereka.

Sungmin melepas handuknya dan menyalakan shower, dia membasahi seluruh tubuhnya berharap agar segala bekas pergumulan semalam akan larut bersama air.

Di luar kamar mandi, Kyuhyun duduk sendirian. Dia menatap tepi tempat tidurnya. Appa-nya sudah pergi dan Dylan tadi juga pergi begitu Appa Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mereka.

_Ternyata, memang ada_. Pikir Kyuhyun. _Setan-setan sejati yang hidup di dunia manusia dan lebih kejam daripada setan-setan yang hidup dalam panas api neraka._

Kyuhyun menengadah begitu terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena makhluk tercantiknya berdiri di depan kamar mandi dalam balutan handuk. Gairahnya yang sempat tertunda langsung menyala lagi.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Namun, Sungmin hanya bergeming.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin menggeleng, dia berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang dan melepaskan balutan handuknya kemudian berpakaian. Setelah memakai pakaiannya, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa kau Sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia mengangguk pelan. Dia memang sakit. Sakit hati.

"Kau merasa pusing?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Betapa lihainya pria ini memainkan perannya.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Sungmin menunduk. Hening.

"Kalau pertama kali melakukannya memang sakit."

Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin. Sungmin memandangnya. "Lain kali, aku akan lembut." Tambah Kyuhyun sambil mengedip nakal.

_Lain kali? Apa akan ada lain kali dalam kamusnya?_ Pikir Sungmin sedih.

"Aku mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita pergi."

Begitu Sungmin mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terkunci, air matanya menetes jatuh. Dirinya merasakan sakit dan perih. Bukan hanya celah diantara kedua pahanya yang perih tapi juga hatinya.

Dia menyerahkan kepada Kyuhyun bukan hanya rasa sayang tapi juga keperawanannya juga seluruh sisa kepercayaannya kepada makhluk bernama laki-laki dan yang Sungmin dapatkan lagi-lagi hanya kebohongan.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat Kyuhyun pernah bilang, _apa yang disebut manusia dengan istilah dosa, di duniaku disebut kebiasaan. Seperti kebiasaanmu bangun pagi langsung mandi, aku bangun pagi langsung berbohong._

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Itu bukan sekadar kata-kata Kyuhyun versi setan karena memang tidak pernah ada Kyuhyun versi manusia, mereka berdua sama saja. Satu nyawa dalam dua badan. Sungmin bertekad tidak akan pernah mencintai laki-laki lagi.

O0o0o0o0O

Setibanya di Seoul, Sungmin tidak membuang-buang waktunya. Dia langsung pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada waktu untuk menikmati udara Seoul, begitu sampai di rumah Sungmin langsung membeberkan semua percakapan Kyuhyun dan Cho Sooman kepada Kangin. Bahkan Sungmin sampai lupa membayar taksinya.

"Jadi, apa saranmu?" tanya Kangin ketika Sungmin kembali setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan sopir taksinya.

"Kita pindah" kata Sungmin mantap "Sekarang juga kita tinggalkan rumah ini, Appa."

Tekad Sungmin sudah bulat.

Ketika dia melambaikan tangan kepada Kyuhyun di bandar udara California, dia langsung memutuskan bahwa itu bukanlah perpisahan sementara tetapi perpisahan selamanya.

Sungmin memutuskan bahwa Kyuhyun boleh mendapatkan hatinya, Kyuhyun boleh menyimpan cinta Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga boleh mengambil keperawanan Sungmin tapi tidak dengan harga diri yang dimilikinya, harga dirinya adalah harta Sungmin. Apa yang tersisa dari seorang Lee Sungmin akan dia pertahankan.

O0o0o0o0O

**9 bulan kemudian…**

Sembilan bulan Kyuhyun belajar mati-matian agar menyelesaikan disertasinya dan tidak melirik satupun wanita lain. Sembilan bulan Kyuhyun menahan godaan untuk tidak pulang ke Seoul. Semua itu dilakukannya agar dia bisa bertahan sampai saatnya tiba bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin di tanah kelahirannya tanpa gangguan apapun. Lalu mereka tidak akan terpisahkan oleh jarak lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya saat dia tiba di bandara internasional Incheon, dia tidak menunggu bagasinya dan dia juga tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

Begitu menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, Kyuhyun setengah berlari melewati semua peraturan imigrasi. Dan benar-benar berlari melewatinya. Diserobotnya taksi orang lain, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan sopan santun. Dia langsung melesat ke arah rumah Sungmin.

Namun, rumah itu kosong, rumput-rumput liar tumbuh di halamannya, debu menutup pintu dan jendela. Kyuhyun membunyikan bel ribuan kali sampai jarinya memerah dan lecet. Akan tetapi, tidak ada gerakan apapun di dalam rumah itu.

"Mereka sudah pindah." Kata tetangga

Mendengar kabar tersebut, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencari informasi kepada Developer rumah itu, namun lagi-lagi jawaban mengecewakan yang dia dapat.

"Tidak tahu kemana." Kata Developernya

Oh Tuhan!

Ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun tahu kemana pemilik rumah itu pindah, dia mendapat kabar yang jauh lebih mengguncang batinnya.

Sungmin tidak pernah pulang.

Kangin sendiri yang mengabarkan berita ini kepadanya.

"Ahjussi bercanda kan?" tanya orang itu.

Pria paruh baya itu menggeleng.

Kyuhyun memukul sisi mobilnya. Dia pulang ke Seoul tidak untuk mendapatkan kenyataan pahit seperti ini.

"Sungmin pulang, ahjussi." Kyuhyun menghitung dalam kepalanya "Sembilan bulan yang lalu."

Kangin menggeleng lagi.

Sial! Benar-benar sial!

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang membiarkan dia pergi?" tanya Kangin.

Sial!

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun memukul sisi mobilnya lebih keras.

Sungmin memang tidak pernah meneleponnya, tetapi dia pikir itu karena Sungmin berpikiran sama dengan dirinya. Biar saja kerinduan itu bertumpuk sampai setinggi piramida Giza dan ketika bertemu, mereka akan hancurkan bersama.

Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, Kyuhyun pasti pulang hari itu juga. Hari ketika dia mengantar Sungmin ke bandara. Masa bodoh dengan gelarnya, lagipula dia mempunyai makhluk tercantik di dunia.

Kangin melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun di luar pagar rumahnya.

"Ahjussi, tunggu."

Kangin berhenti di terasnya. Menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ahjussi pindah?" tanya Kyuhyun. _Pasti ada alasan tersembunyi yang membuat Kangin ahjussi meninggalkan rumahnya yang lama,_ pikirnya.

"Terlalu banyak kenangan di rumah itu," jawab Kangin "Membuat luka hati ini tidak pernah sembuh."

Sepeninggal Kangin, Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan rumah itu. _Dimana Kau sembunyikan makhluk tercantik yang pernah Engkau ciptakan Tuhan?_ Batinnya memanggil.

Lama sekali Kyuhyun berdiri di sana. Dia terus memandangi cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya sebelum akhirnya dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan pergi.

Sementara itu, di belahan dunia lain, Sungmin sedang meregang nyawa. Memang Sungmin lah yang merencanakan semuanya, dia yang sengaja membuat Kangin berkata seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun karena dia enggan bertemu kembali dengan mantan tunangannya itu, setidaknya itu menurut pendapat Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya tahu bahwa Sungmin telah menghilang dan Kangin juga tidak tahu keberadaan Sungmin dimana.

Di Jepang, Sungmin melahirkan buah hatinya yang pertama tanpa diketahui Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha menjadi gadis yang mandiri dan membesarkan anaknya sendirian.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Engga deh boong XD masih ada satu chapter lagi koq.. kkk**

**Tenang aja, KyuMin pasti bersatu.**

**Buat Chapter terakhir sepertinya agak lama aku publish cz hari rabu udah mau uts.. hehe **

**Thanks to:**

**Cho Miku, ****nananhf****, ****Ranny****, ****dewi. k. tubagus****, ****alfindaeka****, ****1307****, ****Zebri JOY****, ****Heldamagnae****, ****Rilianda Abelira****, ****Indah Mirahati137****, ****gwansim84****, ****phiexphiexnophiex****, ****Maximumelf****, ****danactebh****, ****PaboGirl****, ****NurLarasati13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
